Cada príncipe con su color
by Lamb'stown
Summary: "Con el paso del tiempo el príncipe azul original ha sufrido algunos pequeños cambios; mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: ¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda." Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cada príncipe con su color.**

**Summary:** "Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: _¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda._" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque es la que revisa y corrige las cosas que a esta floja y despistada se le pasan :)_

* * *

**Prólogo  
**

* * *

_"El príncipe azul que se originó en varios cuentos de hadas. Es un príncipe que va al rescate de la dama en apuros, y típicamente debe emprender una búsqueda para liberarla de un malvado hechizo"_

El príncipe azul según _Wikipedia_.

Un completo cliché según yo.

Toda mujer sueña con encontrar a su príncipe azul, incluso la más ruda y 'sin sentimientos' de ellas debe tener una clara imagen de su hombre ideal. ¡Vamos!, para que estamos con rodeos, _todas _deseamos a aquel personaje que nos haga vibrar, reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, que por las mañanas nos levante con una sonrisa y por las noches nos dé el mejor beso de despedida… y que a los cinco segundos de estar lejos te envíe un mensaje de texto diciendo lo mucho que te extraña.

_Todas_ soñamos con ese bendito individuo del señor, aunque sea bien en el fondo de nuestro corazón.

Y algunas ingenuas individuas incluso pensamos que lo hemos encontrado… hasta que el muy infeliz arranca de cuajo tu corazón y lo estrujo frente a tus ojos sin remordimiento, y es así que nos damos cuenta de que en realidad era el sapo equivocado.

Pero, amigas, les tengo una triste noticia:

_¡Esto es la vida real!_

¿Príncipes azules? Claro, sí que los hay… en las películas animadas de Disney que ven nuestras hermanas pequeñas y nosotras a escondidas.

Pero tranquilas, que a eso vengo yo.

Con el paso del tiempo el príncipe azul original ha sufrido algunos _pequeños_ cambios. ¿Rescatarte de un apuro? Lo más probable es que se largue a reír si terminas en el suelo al tropezarte con la maldita hormiga que iba justo delante de ti. ¿Caballerosidad? ¡Alerta! peligro de extinción. En otras palabras, digamos que el pobre se ha ido destiñendo ¿Qué esperaban, que con todos estos años siguiera conservando ese radiante color azul que lo caracterizaba?

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo _otoño-invierno_ de este año.

Y siempre recuerden esto:

_¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda._

* * *

¡Buenas Tardes!

Bueno, aquí les traigo el prólogo de mi nueva historia, creo que he aprendido la lección de como mantener fics sin morir en el intento por falta de insipiración, y lo mejor es tener capitulos ya preparados ¡yay! aplausos para mi (?) espero les guste esta nueva idea :) con su pizca de humor como siempre y una Bella un tanto jodida por las situaciones de la vida pero que no se deja morir facilmente, y de Edward... bueno, eso lo verán después ¿no?

**Lamb.**


	2. Príncipe azul

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cada príncipe con su color.**

**Summary:** "¿Príncipes azules? Claro, sí que los hay… en las películas animadas de Disney que ven nuestras hermanas pequeñas y nosotras a escondidas. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: _¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda._" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque es la que revisa y corrige las cosas que a esta floja y despistada se le pasan :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **Príncipe azul.

* * *

Esta es una historia de amor –ya quisiera yo– más bien, esta historia trata sobre la búsqueda de tan deseado sentimiento.

Una chica que lo tenía todo: un trabajo estable, amigos ejemplares, un cómodo apartamento, _un cuerpo hermoso_ y la ciudad de Nueva York a sus pies, y claro, lo único que falta para cerrar tan hermoso cuadro; _un novio de ensueños._

Prácticamente lo tenía todo, todo lo que una mujer en sus veinte _y tantos_ años puede desear. Es una temprana edad para que la vida te sonría de esa manera, ¿no creen?

Bueno, quizá eso pensó el sujeto de allá arriba porque no encontró nada mejor que ponerse a jugar con mi hermosa y perfecta vida a diestra y siniestra sin previo aviso. Digo, _Big daddy_, podrías haber enviado una tormentita o algo para anunciar el desastre emocional que ibas dejar caer sobre mí…

Todo partió el veintidós de enero del año mismo, con una pequeña pijamada entre mujeres totalmente maduras para su edad, tanto así que las peleas de almohada habían quedado en el olvido, siendo reemplazadas por la guerra de comida chatarra…

— ¡Mis amores, han llegado! —Rosalie estaba frente a mí con dos paquetes de papas gigantes en sus manos y una sonrisa digna de un comercial _pepsodent_.

_Rosalie Hale_, una de mis mejores amigas debido a que su querida madre se juntaba a cotillear junto a la mía desde que estábamos en la panza. Rubia, curvilínea, _barwoman _y una _perra_ con todas sus letras y significados. ¿Amor? Esa palabra no la encontrarás en su léxico y puede que te conteste con un: _"¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?" _Sí, es sumamente probable.

— Oh, no digas nada, Rose me tuvo en el super cerca de una hora para decidir cuál de estos dos traer —Jessica levantó una botella de tequila y otra de vodka mientras se encogía de hombros.

_Jessica Stanley_, la segunda mejor amiga de esta chica que les cuenta la historia desde sus años en la secundaria. Recatada, tímida y no por eso menos hermosa. Nunca le habíamos conocido un novio a lo largo de nuestra amistad, así que _puede_ que haya sido víctima de citas a ciegas que terminaron en completo desastre, solo _puede_.

— Típico de Rose —rodé mis ojos y besé a ambas en sus mejillas— Adelante, la _baticueva_ las espera —les hice una reverencia para que pasaran por un costado de mi.

— Bien, ¿Qué abriremos primero? Yo digo que el tequila —comentó Rosie, quitando ambas botellas a Jessica—. Hoy quiero emborracharme.

— ¿Penas de amor? —le preguntó Jess, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— Princesa, _¡por favor!_ —una sonrisa arrogante se plantó en los labios de Rosalie, entorné mis ojos— Así que ¿Tequila? —las tres sonreímos a la par y nos sentamos en el suelo de mi sala de estar, donde anteriormente había puesto uno de mis tantos cobertores.

— Noche de chicas, _ew_ —Edward pasó por un costado de nosotros— Pero tienen Tequila, me agrada —nos robó un cortito de Tequila, las chicas comenzaron a quejarse mientras él reía— Egoístas, tienen una puta botella para ustedes y no le dan un cortito a Edward.

—Ya basta, Ed, dijiste que no molestaría esta noche, ¡vete! —me puse de pie y lo empuje hacia la salida— Y recuerda, siempre condón, no quiero tener que llevarte a urgencia nuevamente por problemas con tu amigo —Edward hizo una mueca recordando, creo yo, aquella vez en que su miembro había quedado tan duro como una roca debido a una reacción alérgica.

— No bebas tanto, cariño. Nos vemos más tarde —beso mi frente y se perdió por el pasillo.

_Edward Cullen_, ¿quién fue el idiota que dijo que una chica y un chico no podían ser amigos? Nosotros dos éramos la prueba viviente de que todo es posible en esta vida. Ya, Edward tiene un cuerpo de infarto, también era bastante excitante verlo trabajando en el taller de autos todo engrasado y el idiota también tiene una boca que se ve apetecible, pero el tan solo pensar donde ha estado esa boca, se te quitan las ganas.

_Y así es como empieza esta historia._

La noche pasó lentamente, bebimos unos cuantos cortos de tequila y jugamos a las veinte preguntas como siempre. Lo mejor de estas juntas era escuchar las historias picantes que Rose tenía para compartir, su sabiduría en el ámbito sexual era increíble, era la _maestro Yoda_ del sexo.

— Ya, pero qué más da un revolcón bueno… —modestamente se encogió de hombros— La única de nosotras que puede decir sin miedo a quemarse "He encontrado a mi príncipe azul" es Bella y punto —Rose se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Me levanté lentamente de mi lugar y comencé a saludar como una _Miss mundo._

— Gracias, gracias —empecé a repartir besos al universo. Rosalie rió cuando Jessica me lanzó uno de los cojines.

— Señor perfecto, lo había olvidado por un segundo —Jess sonrió suavemente— ¿Dónde está en estos momentos? Mañana es su aniversario, ¿no?

Suspiré, tomando asiento junto a mis dos grandes mejores amigas.

Mi _príncipe azul_, como le dicen Rosalie y Edward. _Señor perfecto_, como Jessica suele llamarle. Michael, Mike, amor, pedacito de ternura, _cuchurrumín_, como le llamo yo. La perfección en persona, la caballerosidad _con patas,_ el mejor hombre que mamá Newton pudo creer junto a papá Fredd –que en paz descanse– y era todo mío desde hace cuatro largos y maravillosos años.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando nos conocimos…

…

_— Jodidos zapatos de tacón, los odio, juro que los odio._

_La noche anterior había estado lloviendo a cantaros, las lágrimas de nuestro buen amigo Jesús. El solo llora para jodernos, estoy segura de eso. Las calles de la gran ciudad estaban prácticamente inundadas y yo aquí, caminando con unos tacones de siete centímetros de alto porque a mi querido jefe le había dado la gana en cambiar la política de la empresa._

_"Mas elegancia, menos guarrerio"_

_¿Quién demonios se iba a fijar, en un centro de llamados, que zapatos andabas trayendo?_

_Estaba tan enojada tratando de avanzar por la calle sin caer y romperme la cabeza, que no alcancé a retirarme cuando la luz del semáforo dio verde y las bestias echaron a andar sus Monstertrucks, o como vulgarmente les llamo "taxis", fue demasiado tarde cuando levante la vista y vi las farolas avanzar._

_¡Bienvenido sea el tsunami!_

_— Lo que me faltaba, estar completamente empapada ¿Qué más, huh? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? —rodé mis ojos y seguí caminando, completamente humillada. Estaba toda empapada, mi hermoso abrigo color crema estaba absolutamente arruinado y no tenía dinero suficiente para la tintorería, genial— Solo falta que comience a llover nuevamente, es lo único._

_Y como si el muy simpático me escuchara, las gotitas empezaron a caer de a poco._

_De a poco, hasta que finalmente la lluvia te calaba los huesos._

_"Today was a fairytale, you were the prince. I used to be a damsel in distress…" _**(1)**

_— ¿Edward? —contesté mi teléfono celular rápidamente._

_— ¿Dónde demonios estas Isabella? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de cómo está lloviendo? ¡Joder, no quiero tener que limpiar tus mocos de nuevo!_

_— ¡Hey! —murmuré enfurruñada por su actitud. Solo había sido una vez y por fuerza mayor— La lluvia me atrapó en medio del recorrido a casa, estoy empapada, parezco una rata Ed ¿no puedes venir a buscarme?_

_— Lo siento pequeña, Emmett se adueño de La abuela, la camioneta no está conmigo ahora —solté un leve gemido de decepción. Tenía la leve esperanza de que La abuela me salvara de este calvario— Escóndete en algún lugar, enseguida voy por ti ¿sí? Dime donde estas._

_Uh._

_Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor hasta que encontré un lugar seguro bajo unas escaleras de incendio de un edificio. Me acomodé debajo de ellas, lograban detener la lluvia pero no del todo, aún se escapaban unas que otras gotas por entre los orificios de la escalera._

_— Estoy en la Avenida Lawrence, frente a la estación de metro que tiene el mismo nombre, bajo unas sucias escaleras —me quejé. Edward soltó una risita al otro lado del auricular._

_— Bien, quédate ahí, llego en unos diez o quince minutos —suspiré aliviada. Si lo tuviera frente a mí en este momento lo besaría, juro que sí._

_— Te amo Eddie, eres el mejor._

_— Lo sé cariño, no es necesario que lo digas._

_Suspiré al colgar mi teléfono, los dientes me castañeaban y estar toda empapada no me servía de nada, traté de entrar en calor frotando mis manos, pero estaba perdiendo el tiempo._

_Y ahí fue cuando todo cambió._

_Sentí un leve peso en mis hombros, fruncí el ceño y giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda. Ahí había un chico, un chico realmente hermoso cabe decir. Su cabello estaba todo empapado y pegado a su frente, lo desordenó con su mano y me sonrió con calidez, tenía unos ojos calipso que gritaban para que te perdieras en ellos._

_Creo que ahí fue cuando me enamoré de él._

_Estaba utilizando una polera de manga corta, bajo todo este frío. Claro, porque caballerosamente se había retirado su chaqueta y la había colocado sobre mis hombros con destreza. ¿Cómo se responde a un trato así?_

_"Hey, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y ser el padre de mis hijos?"_

_Probablemente saldría arrancando despavorido._

_— Muchas gracias —susurré, aun un tanto embobada por su presencia._

_— Solo hice lo que cualquier hombre haría cuando ve una damisela en apuros —me guiñó uno de sus hermosos ojos y me sonrojé. Desde que tenía catorce años que no me sonrojaba de esta forma, no desde que Ben me había robado mi primer beso, ¡contrólate Isabella!_

_— En realidad, no cualquier hombre lo hace —bufé y me cubrí un poco más con su chaqueta. Un suave olor a menta cubrió mi nariz. Ah, Dios — Era hombre el que pasó a toda velocidad con su vehículo y me dejó así._

_— Me disculpo por él, entonces, algunos han olvidado la caballerosidad —le sonreí ante sus palabras, sonrisa que me correspondió. _

_A__h, sí hasta su sonrisa era de ensueño._

_No sé si fueron sus ojos, o aquella cálida sonrisa que me brindó._

_Pero en ese efímero momento supe que él era el indicado._

_El elegido._

_Mi propio príncipe encantador._

_— ¡Isabella, mueve tu trasero rápidamente y ven aquí! —Abrí mis ojos ante el grito de Edward— ¡Se me están congelando las bolas, Bella, apresúrate! —suspiré y entorné mis ojos. Me sonrojé levemente debido a la forma de hablar de Edward, ¡me estaba dejando en verguenza el muy maldito!_

_— Sería de mucha utilidad si le enseñaras un poco de caballerosidad a ese troglodita de allá —comencé a sacar la chaqueta lentamente de mis hombros pero una de sus manos me detuvo en pleno proceso._

_— Déjatela, solo espero que tu novio no se moleste —hizo una mueca de decepción con sus labios._

_— Oh, gracias —volví a sonreír como boba enamorada a primera vista— Y él no es mi novio, ni en sueños ¿Edward? Ew._

_— ¡Isabella, va a terminar la maratón de The Walking Dead y me la perderé por tu jodida culpa!_

_— Nos vemos, Isabella —mi nombre sonaba como música en sus labios. Asentí en su dirección aun sonriendo y corrí con su chaqueta en mis hombros, hacia donde estaba el idiota de mi amigo._

_Al llegar a casa ese día recordé que no le había preguntado su nombre._

_Pero no fue problema alguno, porque al revisar los bolsillos de la chaqueta encontré un pequeño papel doblado con una letra estilizada que decía claramente:_

_"Michael Newton – 89264747"_

_O como Edward le puso desde ese día: Mi príncipe azul._

_…_

— _Seh_, mañana se cumplen cuatro fabulosos años —hice un mohín con mis labios— Oh, pero el pobre tiene que trabajar hasta tarde el día de hoy en el buffet de abogados —limpié una lágrima imaginaria de mis ojos— Así que no habrá nada de acción para mi esta noche, por eso las necesito a ustedes.

— Joder, no —Rosie comenzó a negar con su cabeza rápidamente, sus bucles rubios despeinándose dándole así un aspecto salvaje— Puede que una o dos veces haya estado con dos hombres a la vez, pero una orgía lesbica no está entre mis más preciadas fantasías sexuales.

— Demonios Rose, y yo que tenía tantas ganas de tocar esas enormes sandías que tienes justo ahí —piqué con mi dedo índice uno de sus voluptuosos pechos. Créanme, _Pam Anderson_ es totalmente plana junto a ella, y son cien por ciento reales.

— Lo siento Bells, pero no podré quedarme hoy con ustedes, solo vine a hacerles compañía por un rato —Jess hizo una mueca con sus labios mientras se ponía de pie— Debo preparar unos apuntes para la Universidad, me queda mucho trabajo por hacer —terminó apenada.

— No te preocupes, luego quedamos para hacer otra de estas pijamadas —Rose asintió y besó la mejilla de Jessica a modo de despedida.

Acompañé a mi amiga hasta la puerta de mi humilde morada, me despedí con un beso en su mejilla y justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta comprendí que si lo hacía la nariz de Jessica quedaría partida –o tal vez el golpe finalmente la arreglaría–.

— ¿Qué sucede Jessie? —le pregunté al encontrarla ahí aún.

— Realmente, _realmente_ lo siento —me dijo, con la angustia en sus ojos. Fruncí el ceño sin entender el porqué se disculpaba— Espero te vaya bien mañana con Michael, dale saludos de mi parte —sonrió.

— Gracias dulzura, yo le haré llegar tus saludos —le sonreí en respuesta, aún un tanto desconcertada, y cerré la puerta cuando Jessica desapareció por el pasillo— Bien, solo somos tú y yo cariño —fregué mis manos juntas y sonreí con malicia.

— Ya te dije que no pienso jugar contigo, por mucho que mi flor necesite ser aguijonada —reí por las ocurrencias de mi rubia amiga— Ven, acércate —palmeó el sofá junto a ella— Háblame de lo que tienes planeado para Mike mañana, son cuatro putos años siendo follada por el mismo hombre. ¡Mujer!, no sé cómo puedes.

— Eso, cariño, se le llama ser innovador —le contesté mientras me echaba un puñado de papas fritas a la boca— Otras personas le llaman amor —y le guiñe un ojo.

— ¡Oh vamos, Isabella!, bien sabes que el amor es solo un estado de estupidez transitorio —rodé mis ojo ante la respuesta que siempre daba y yo ya sabía de memoria— Digo, tan solo hay que mirar tu cara de idiota para darse cuenta de que mi teoría es completamente cierta…

— Oh, silencio mujer —sonreí entornando mis ojos— No haré algo tan elaborado —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia— Lo normal supongo: Una cena a la luz de las velas y luego la mejor noche de pasión que podrías imaginar. Y para eso, tengo mi vestido de sexo espontáneo preparado.

— _Oh Dios santo_, ¿El vestido que tiene cierre por toda la delantera? —asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior— Mierda, hasta yo me puse cachonda de tan solo imaginarte con el…

— ¿Estás reconsiderando el jugar un rato conmigo? —le pregunté moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente.

— Tranquila, la imagen mental se fue tan rápido como llegó —Rose le quitó importancia con su mano y nos largamos a reír.

Bien, esta sería una larga noche…

… Por qué lo que viene a continuación no es para nada grato, al menos no para mí.

Vamos desde un principio… Ya que mi elegancia se fue al comenzar con esta historia y no presentarme como una dama de mi categoría debe hacerlo –puede que haya exagerado algunos aspectos al inicio de esto–:

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy una normal castaña de los vecindarios bajos de la gran manzana y estoy en mis veinti_siempre_. Vale, está bien, hace tres meses atrás aproximadamente –el trece de Septiembre para ser exactos– cumplí mis veinticuatro años. Trabajo en una compañía de llamados ¡El trabajo que toda mujer desearía tener! Estoy informada de los chisme que rodean a la gran manzana las veinticuatro horas, los sietes días de la semana, y vivo en un modesto apartamento que está ubicado junto al _subway _con mi mejor amigo. Hace cuatro años que estoy viviendo mi cuento de hadas ya que conocí al hombre perfecto, al sueño americano, mi héroe, mi _príncipe azul_…

Por lo menos, en ese entonces así era como lo veía…

...

Café y unas cuantas –muchas– tostadas, que mejor manera de comenzar un fantástico día, los pájaros cantan a las afueras de mi hogar y el perro de la vecina ladra dándome la bienvenida a un nuevo día con ese hermoso sonido. Ah, la vida es tan hermosa…

_Listo_, mi dosis de optimismo recomendada por mi nuevo mejor amigo el señor psicólogo ya estaba lista, ahora volvamos a la realidad…

Café, sí, eso estaba listo; tostadas, una pila a mi derecha junto al tarro de la mermelada, las papas fritas y el helado; ¿pañuelos? A mi izquierda cerca del control para la televisión; ¿alcohol? Acabé la botella de vodka anoche; ¿pijama? La vestimenta clave para este día.

¿La causa?

_"La única de nosotras que puede decir sin miedo a quemarse 'He encontrado mi príncipe azul' es Bella y punto"_

Esas fueron las hermosas y dulces palabras de mi querida amiga Rosalie hace dos noches atrás, palabras en las que yo también creía firmemente, hasta que encontré una respuesta para ellas, aquí te van Rose: No tuve miedo a quemarme pero lo hice, y mierda, duele.

¿Recuerdan que Michael y yo cumpliríamos cuatro años de relación la noche anterior? Ya, pues esa no era la única celebración del tan esperado día. Mike y Jessica –sí, la misma que con anterioridad llamé una de mis más grandes mejores amigas– cumpliría dos años de apuñalarme por la espalda.

Ahora entiendo porque nunca le conocimos novio.

_¿El Príncipe azul?_

Lo siento Rose, pero era el sapo equivocado y me tomo cuatro años darme cuenta de que cuando yo le daba la espalda por cinco segundos la bruja del cuento aparecía con su podrida manzana.

Y vaya bruja, porque con esa nariz el papel le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

¡Lo dije _Jessie_, tú y tu nariz de gancho pueden quedarse con ese intento de príncipe encantado!

— Adiós mundo cruel, bienvenidos sean Ryan Gosling y Rachel McAdams ¡Bienvenida depresión post-ruptura! —y para seguir con el cliché en esta historia, voy a rebanarme los sesos viendo _The Notebook_.

Prendí el televisor y le di play a mi –bastante rayado- DVD, la película comenzó a rodar y me preparé mentalmente para un día de llantos, gritos y '¿por qué a mí?' que solían salir con este tipo de filmes.

Siempre he pensado que las mujeres tenemos una vena masoquista demasiado desarrollada. ¿Cuál es el afán de mutilarnos mentalmente con romances que nunca sucederán en la vida real? Soñar es gratis dicen por ahí, como también lo es ver este… no, olvídenlo, pasar un día deprimida viendo películas y comiendo hasta reventar no es gratis en absoluto.

Primero: La chatarra que se come para pasar las penas cuesta su dinero, sobretodo la cantidad descomunal de comida que tendemos a comprar, como si el mundo se acabara debido a la perdida, engaño y/o 'no eres tú, soy yo' que hemos vivido recientemente.

Segundo: Pañuelos. Nuestros buenos amigos los pañuelos, esos que nos ayudan a quitar la máscara de nuestra cara luego de llorar por horas y parecer un mapache al final.

Tercero: Cuenta telefónica. A mí no me van a mentir diciendo que los cien mensajes de texto que aparecieron en la carpeta de enviados de su teléfono móvil se mandaron accidentalmente.

Bonustrack: En caso de que seas una completa inepta y/o muy cobarde para romper las leyes de la piratería, el arriendo también te hace gastar, no tanto si están en el dos por uno.

Y así podría estar todo el día nombrando las cosas en la lista de _"Cuánto dinero se gasta al ser engañada por un imbécil bueno para nada y la rata de tu BFF" _en vez de estar viendo la desgarradora película que tengo en mi pantalla, la cual refriega en mi cara algo que nunca tendré porque sencillamente no existe ¿Qué hombre en la faz de la tierra se daría el tiempo para escribir trescientos sesenta y cinco cartas? Ninguno, ni siquiera una mujer loca de amor lo haría al pensar en su salud y prevenir la tendinitis en su mano.

_"Time, it needs time t__o win back your love again. I will be there, I will be there. Love, only love…" _**(2)**

Ahm, si, esto es vergonzoso pero puede que mi _ringtone_ este acoplado a mi estado de ánimo –el cual cambia a _Walking on sunshine_ cuando voy a mis citas con el psicólogo, solo si se da el caso–.

— ¿Diga? —pregunté, echándome un puñado de papas a la boca mientras observaba la perfección de Ryan Gosling en mi plasma. Ese hombre era irreal, como desearía ser yo la que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas, se debe sentir tan exquisitamente deli…

— _¿Es un buen momento?_ —me quedé en silencio unos segundos tratando de entender como una persona puede ser tan insensible y preguntar eso cuando ni siquiera se cumplían veinticuatro horas del horrendo suceso, además, había arruinado mi divagación con _Ryan _— _Bella, por favor escúchame_ —y el muy idiota cree que con ese tonito de súplica ablandará mi corazón.

—No hay nada más que decir Mike —susurré, pausando la película y acurrucándome un poco más en el sofá— Una imagen vale más que mil palabras ¿no? Y, enserio, eso más que una imagen era una película porno rodando frente a mis ojos.

— _Yo… Bella, yo no quise, todo sucedió tan deprisa que yo…_ —siempre me había gustado la voz de Michael, era ronca y rasposa, digna de un programa radial… pero en plan idiota era todo un asco— _Déjame explicarte como pasó todo…_

— Oh tranquilo, lo recuerdo muy bien —fruncí el ceño molesta— El veintiséis de Enero del dos mil diez, nuestro segundo Aniversario fue igual a yo, esperando como idiota con una cena hecha en casa hasta las tantas de la madruga porque el señor tuvo que trabajar —solté una pequeña risita con desdén— trabajar, en la fábrica de bebés supongo.

— _Lo siento_ —se disculpó con tal pesar que por un segundo estuve a punto de ceder.

Hasta que escuché _"¿Qué es lo que haces amorcito? ¡El baño de burbujas te espera corazón… y ya estoy dentro!" _la voz era tan malditamente familiar para mis oídos que me estremecí de ira.

Y yo que la describí como alguien _tímido y recatado_. ¿Dije que Rosalie era la perra con todas sus letras? Déjenme corregir eso por favor…

Dos años jodiendo a mi persona.

Dos años en los que pudo haberle pegado cualquier enfermedad venérea en su minúsculo aparato reproductor y yo ni enterada.

Cuatro años de insatisfacción sexual y orgasmos fingidos para que el muy _pelotudo_ se atreva a cambiarme por otra.

¡Y no! ¡No soy una jodida despechada!

— _Tú sabes que te amo y siempre lo haré_ —susurró rápidamente. Eso es hombre, estruja lo que queda de mi corazón— _Pero Jessica y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ella es la luz de mi vida, el brillo de mis ojos, el aliento que respiro, la razón de mi existir en esta tierra… _—Dios, he encontrado al nuevo Shakespeare.

— Ve a tomar tu baño de burbujas, _amorcito_ —le respondí, casi golpeándome a mi misma por haber dicho lo último con los celos plasmados en mi voz— Y dile a la _señorita_ Jessica que refriegue bien tus pelotas, haber si de ese modo te das cuenta de que tienes unas.

Bueno, creo que Rose tenía razón después de todo.

¡Les presento a su príncipe azul señoras!

Lástima que ya no sea mío.

_¿Y qué más da? El azul ya está pasado de moda._

* * *

**(1) **Today was a fairytale – Taylor Swift.  
**(2)** Still loving you – Scorpions.

* * *

¡Buenas Tardes!

Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia, mientras esperan por "Primerizo" que ya está a manos de mi duuuulces beta :3. ¡Espero sea de su agrado! no me demoraré mucho con los capitulos, así que lo mas probable es que actualice una vez por semana como hago regularmente, también me gustaría agradecerles por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Oh, y decirles que... leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews, ¿no les molesta que no conteste, cierto? porque por ahí, alguien –Aleja– me estaba molestando por no responder los rr, es que soy tan jodidamente floja, lol ¡pero que sepan que los leo tooooooooooooodos!

_¡M__uuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todas por el apoyo!  
_nos estamos leyendo luego.

**Lamb.**


	3. Príncipe Oscuro

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cada príncipe con su color.**

**Summary:** "¿Príncipes azules? Claro, sí que los hay… en las películas animadas de Disney que ven nuestras hermanas pequeñas y nosotras a escondidas. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: _¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda._" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque es la que revisa y corrige las cosas que a esta floja y despistada se le pasan :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **Príncipe oscuro.

* * *

Una semana había pasado del desagradable suceso.

Una semana en la cual solo había visto películas románticas para darme puñaladas –masoquistamente– en el corazón. Edward se encargaba de limpiar los pañuelos que yo botaba incesantemente al suelo luego de llorármelas todas. La última película que había visto era _Love Story._

Nunca debí hacerlo.

_"Amar significa no tener que decir nunca lo siento"._

En esa parte en específico yo me había deshecho en lágrimas recordando al idiota de mi ex.

Jodido idiota.

Te odio.

_Mentira._

— ¿Sabes? Es gracioso verte hacer todas esas muecas mirando a la nada, pero… ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás segura de que no falla nada ahí dentro de esa cabecita? —Edward le dio unos tres golpes a mi cabeza con su dedo índice, sacándome fuera de mis pensamientos.

— Solo estaba… pensando.

— ¿En qué? —preguntó, tomando asiento junto a mí en el sofá y prendiendo la televisión despreocupadamente.

— Nada en particular —mentí. Edward se encogió de hombros y dejó cualquier canal en la televisión. Suspiré acurrucándome más entre los cojines que adornaban el sofá.

— Deja eso, por favor.

— ¿Dejar qué? —le pregunté, viendo pero no viendo a la vez lo que sucedía en la televisión.

— Esa actitud de mártir. Mike te ha jodido, sí —me encogí inconscientemente ante la realidad de los hechos—, Jessica te ha jodido también. Has sido jodida al doble, supéralo.

— _Bah_, ya lo superé —_sí claro._

— Deja que me ría un momento —Edward soltó una fingida carcajada— Ahora, hablemos en serio, y basta de bromas Isabella, esa última fue buena —fruncí el ceño cuando utilizó mi nombre completo— Y si sigues así, te diré Isabella para siempre.

— Es mi nombre, idiota, me han llamado a lo largo de una vida Isabella, ¿por qué debería molestarme?

— ¡Porque no te gusta! Te gusta Bella.

— Tú me pusiste Bella, a ti te gusta.

— _Exacto_.

— Será mejor que vaya a hacer algo para desayunar, ¿quieres algo? —le pregunté mientras me ponía de pie lentamente, no estaba de humor ni siquiera para conversar con Edward. Cuando iba a pasar por enfrente de él, tiró de mi mano haciendo que cayera sentada sobre su regazo— Ed…

— Ya basta, ¿me escuchaste? No es el último hombre en la tierra, por todo lo santo, tienes, ¿qué?, _¿treinta años?_ —Lo golpeé en el pecho por aquella blasfemia que había hecho, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte— Sonríe pequeña, no me gusta verte así.

— ¿Y ahora? —hice una mueca con mis labios, tratando de formar una sonrisa. Edward rodó sus ojos y puso ambos de sus dedos índices en la comisura de mi boca, estirándola para así formar una sonrisa— _¡Eduad!_

— Ahora sí —cuando dejó mi boca en libertad, deposito un adorable beso sobre mi mejilla. Me había dolido la brutalidad de su inocente broma— Ve a hacerme unas tostadas, mujer.

— No sé porqué soy tu amiga. Me tratas mal, me tratas como una jodida esclava, ¿qué he hecho para merecer este tipo de amigos, señor Jesús? —miré al cielo y alcé mis brazos de manera teatral.

— Eres mi amiga porque me amas, dulzura —sonreí sin poder evitarlo—. Ahora, aliméntame.

— _Puto idiota… _—susurré camino a la cocina. Escuché su risa a lo lejos, mientras subía el volumen de la televisión.

Ah, después de todo, no sé qué haría sin _mi _idiota.

Estaba preparando unos huevos revueltos a lo _Bella Swan_, cuando el timbre sonó incesantemente. Fruncí el ceño, apagando el sartén y dejando la cuchara de lado. ¿Quién sería a estas horas de la mañana? Me limpié las manos con el paño de cocina y me encaminé hacia la puerta principal que estaba cerca de donde me encontraba.

Edward siempre me decía que mirase por la pequeña mirilla que tenía la puerta.

Yo la encontraba innecesaria, y él seguía diciendo que algún día iba estar _Jason _con un cuchillo en su mano al otro lado.

Bueno, las personas frente a mi eran incluso peor que _Jason y Freddy Krueger_ juntos.

— Bella, por favor déjame explicarte como sucedió todo.

— Mike, vete de mi departamento, _ahora_ —murmuré entre dientes al espécimen que tenía frente a mí.

¿No podía simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban? Él se había enamorado de Jessica y viceversa, yo había pasado al olvido. Adiós, entendí el mensaje, tampoco soy estúpida. ¿Cuál era el afán de aparecerse en el portal de mi casa? ¿Torturarme? ¡Fueron cuatro _putos_ años, dos de ellos al caño! Todo porque el hombre acá no tenía bien puesto los pantalones.

— ¡_Bells_, escúchanos, por favor!

Y ahí estaba ella, la que solía ser mi amiga, nueve años de amistad perdida por un hombre. ¿Tanto le costaba decirme? _"Hey, Bella, me enamoré de tu chico ¡Y él me corresponde! ¿Nos dejarías ser felices por siempre?" _Yo era la mejor amiga del mundo, no habría puesto peros ¡Habría llorado a lo más un mes entero pero los habría dejado en paz! Pero no, mientras el idiota se acostaba conmigo al otro día tenía una maratón de sexo con esta remilgada.

— No necesito escucharlos, es mejor que se vayan, se los digo enserio —ambos hicieron una mueca en mi dirección— Mira, estoy tratando, realmente estoy tratando de no dejarte sin descendencia y a ti —apunté a Jessica despectivamente con mi dedo— de no arreglarte esa nariz que tienes, _Froot Loops__._

— ¿Por qué demonios te demoras tanto? ¡Joder, estoy tan duro que duele! ¿Quién llama a esta hora?

Ah, y el muy _inteligente_ se puso detrás de mí y sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¿Ed-Edward? —Michael miró a Edward sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

— Uh, hola idiota —Edward le hizo una seña con su mano, levantando su dedo medio educadamente, y luego observó a Jessica— Y hola a ti, _traidora_ —le pegué "sutilmente" con el codo en las costillas para que se dejara de payasadas. Le dio un pellizco a mi nalga a modo de protesta.

— ¿Te estás acostando con Edward? _¿Es enserio?_ —Mike lucía consternado.

¿Esto era real o simplemente fantasía?

Si, acabo de robar una frase de _Queen_.

— Mira, estábamos a punto de tener una alocada sesión de sexo, porque, hombre, realmente lo necesito —Edward soltó una risita a mis espalda y volví a golpear su costado— Así que, cualquier cosa que quieran decir, díganlo ahora, no tengo tiempo para esta mierda.

— _Whoa_, ya veo cuanto te ha afectado lo mío con Jess —argumentó con amargura.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué estuviera llorando? —Solté una risita y rodé mis ojos ante sus ingenuos rostros— Vamos, ¿por qué haría eso? Tú la estas pasando bien, ¿o es que acaso has sufrido por lo que has hecho? No me iba a quedar en casa llorando por la pérdida de mi chico y una de mis mejores amigas.

— Solo veníamos a decirte que esto fue superior a nosotros, Bella. Enserio lo lamentamos, quise decírtelo en tantas ocasiones, _tantas_ —ella tenía sus ojos cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Empuñé mis manos y di todo de mí para controlar mis emociones.

Habían sido nueve años de amistad después de todo.

— Sí, bueno, pero no lo hiciste Jess —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia— Lo escogiste a él, y no te lo reprocho, _estás enamorada _—comenté con diversión. Su rostro se crispó levemente con dolor. La mano de Edward se posó en mi hombro y me dio un suave apretón, reconfortándome— Será mejor que se vayan.

— Crees… ¿Crees que algún día serás capaz de perdonarme? —abrí mis ojos de par en par ante su pregunta.

— No lo sé, todo es muy reciente, la verdad es que el perdón es difícil, ¿sabes? Tú me conoces —alcé mis cejas y sonreí— No es una cuestión de perdón, Jessica, pero nunca confiaré en ti de la manera en que solía hacerlo, ¿responde eso tu pregunta?

— Bella, te queremos —_cállate jodido cerdo asqueroso._

— Uh, que bien —volví a encogerme de hombros incómoda— Ustedes no son mis personas favoritas en estos momentos, entonces… No sé qué quieres que te diga, _¿hasta la vista?_

— Hasta pronto —murmuró Mike, tomando la mano de Jessica entre la suya y entrelazando sus dedos delicadamente mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia ella y dejaba un casto beso sobre su mejilla— Es un hasta pronto.

— Por tu parte será un hasta pronto, estúpido, imbécil insensible, maldito bastardo hijo de la gran pu…

Jessica y Michael me miraban anonadados ante mi arrebato. Solo sé que sentí mi boca ser cubierta, y luego la cara de esos dos traidores fue reemplazada en mi campo visual por la puerta de mi querido departamento. Edward quitó su manó lentamente de mi boca, su aliento golpeaba tenuemente contra mi lóbulo izquierdo.

— ¿Ahora si estás más relajada, _fiera_? —murmuró. Asentí como respuesta— ¿Quieres que llame a Rose? —Volví a asentir, sin fuerzas para hablar— Les dimos un gran show a esos idiotas, ¿no crees? —Sonreí y asentí nuevamente— Mierda, Bella, ven aquí.

Dejé que me envolviera entre sus reconfortantes brazos. Y ahí, apoyada en su pecho y rodeado por el calor de su cuerpo me permití llorar libremente luego de haber hecho un montaje frente a dos personas que, a pesar de todo el daño, aun quería con la misma fuerza que antes.

Porque, sí, mi cuento de hadas a lo Disney estaba jodido.

Pero pronto daría vuelta la página, y comenzaría con un nuevo:

_Erase una vez…_

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Si? —le respondí, limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído por mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué hay sobre esa alocada sesión de sexo que nombraste? —me preguntó. No pude evitar reír y golpear sus costillas con mi codo— Me presto como voluntario para hacerte olvidar, si quieres… —movió sus cejas sugestivamente antes de dejar un beso en mi frente.

Por el momento no necesitaba nada más.

Con Edward y sus insinuaciones era suficiente.

…

— Dime que pateaste sus pelotas, Edward.

— Estuve tentado, créeme, pero cierta señorita solo dejaba que mi cabeza fuera visible para ellos —Rose alzó una de sus rubias cejas en dirección a Edward— ¡Ésta cabeza! —Apuntó la cabeza que sujetaba su cuello y Rosalie se carcajeó—, pervertida.

— Bella, ¿cómo te sientes, cariño? —me pregunto Rosie con dulzura, tomando mi mano suavemente entre las suyas— Si yo hubiera estado aquí ninguno de esos dos se salva, ¿por qué no me llamaste antes, idiota?

— No es culpa de Edward, ¿quién demonios iba a saber que se les ocurriría aparecer en la puerta de mi casa con tal descaro? Jodidos enfermos —negué con mi cabeza y luego la apoyé contra el respaldo del sofá— Fue realmente conveniente que Ed estuviera aquí, probablemente me hubieras encontrado tomando té con Jess y Mike si no fuera por él... o tendrías que haberme ayudado a esconder los cuerpos.

— Por la forma en la que tuve que arrastrarte de regreso a casa, me inclino por la segunda —Edward sonrió y desordenó mi cabello— Pequeña, te llevaré a despejar la mente, ¿qué me dices de eso Rosie? ¿Me apañas?

— ¿Irá ese amigo tuyo que parece un mastodonte?

— Llamaré a Emmett si es lo que quieres —Edward rodó sus ojos y se puso de pie, mientras sacaba su teléfono celular del bolsillo y comenzaba con las llamadas.

— _Mierda_, ese amigo de Edward es toda una bestia Bells, te dejaría probarlo por esta noche, ¿qué dices bebé? —Rose me guiñó un ojo y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada debido a su ocurrencia.

— ¿El mismo que te dejó sin poder sentarte por dos días enteros? No gracias, aprecio mi integridad física.

— No sabes lo que te pierdes cariño, no sabes absolutamente nada.

— ¡Todo listo! —Edward se tiró en el sofá, justo en medio de Rosalie y yo. Su brazo derecho rodeando los hombros de Rose mientras que el izquierdo rodeaba los míos— James y Vicky nos esperan en su club —Rose y yo nos observamos sin saber de quienes hablaba— ¿El rubio y la chica pelirroja? —Edward rodó sus ojos y suspiró— Como sea, Emmett estará allá en unos minutos y nos estará apartando una mesa —besó mi mejillas sonoramente. Su característica sonrisa ladina apreció en su rostro— Es hora de que el hada madrina utilice su magia, las espero aquí chicas.

Irse de juerga.

La mejor solución para olvidarse de los infortunios que atormentan mi vida.

…

Una hora después estábamos fuera del club del que los amigos de Edward eran dueños.

_"Desquicio"_

Comencé a sospechar varias cosas acerca del pub cuando estábamos en la fila. El local por fuera tenía una rudimentaria bastante peculiar, el letrero donde rezaba el nombre del lugar era bastante escalofriante a la vista y lo que destaca era que toda la gente usaba vestimentas negras, rojo sangre y uno que otro acabado en blanco o morado. Rosalie y yo desentonábamos completamente con nuestros vestidos; el de ella amarillo patito y el mío –aquí viene la ironía– azul príncipe.

— ¡Edward Cullen! —siseó Rose entre dientes— ¿Dónde _putas_ nos has traído?

— ¿Por qué toda esta gente parece vampiro, Edward? ¿Qué _carajos_ es este club? —el muy maldito soltó una pequeña risita. Claro, como él venía a tono a esta gente con sus pitillos oscuros, unas cómodas zapatillas _Vans_ y una remera con corte en V de un gris oscuro.

— _Oops_, olvidé decirles que James y Victoria son un tanto excéntricos, por así decirlo —nuevamente pasó sus brazos por sobre nuestros hombros— Es un club _gótico_.

— ¡Eres un jodido enfermo, te odio, maldita sabandija _chupasangre_!

El revuelo que había en la fila para entrar desapareció rápidamente cuando Rosalie le gritó eso al idiota de Edward. La multitud ahora se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, toda la gente gótica que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor nos miraba de una horrenda manera, como si quisieran desgarrar nuestros cuellos con sus dientes, a lo más estilo _Bram Stoker_.

— ¡No les dije a ustedes, le dije a este idiota de aquí! —chilló nuevamente Rose, dándole un golpe a Edward en la cabeza— Te colgaré de las pelotas cuando lleguemos a casa.

— ¡Eh, tranquila! Tal vez Emmett vino con dientes de vampiro para estar acorde al lugar —los ojos de Rosalie brillaron peligrosamente ante la mención de Emmett— Y ya sabes lo que hacen los vampiros, ¿qué hacen los vampiros, Rosie?

— Chupan.

— ¿Y qué es lo que Emmett puede _chupar_, mi querida Rosalie?

— Esa maldita bestia puede chuparme todo el coñ…

— ¡Ya basta, mis oídos, basta! —Chillé, cubriendo mis orejas y dando brinquitos mientras cantaba _"No te oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado"_— Es hora de que entremos ¿sí? Después puedes pensar en todo lo que tu bestia te hará.

La fila finalmente había llegado hasta nuestro punto. El chico que hacía de guardia nos dio una mirada escéptica a mí y a Rosalie, ganándose dos dedos medios –para su diversión– de nuestra parte. Los tacones eran horribles, el corto vestido que estaba usando se subía cada dos pasos que daba y lo peor… no me había depilado _ahí, _así que en cualquier momento se escapaban por mi ropa interior y no era una imagen digna.

El interior del local era espeluznante, como estar festejando una fiesta en el cementerio, en uno de esos grandes mausoleos con gárgolas afuera y todo. Las luces eran de un rojo dañino para la visión, la gente tomaba unos tragos rojos muy parecidos al _Bloody Mary_ que Rosalie preparaba de lujo. Nos pegamos a Edward por instinto, quién rió con diversión y nos guió al lugar donde se encontraban las mesas.

— ¡Edward, amigo! —Supuse que él era el mastodonte, ya que cuando se puso de pie pude ver una muralla de músculo y testosterona. ¡Diablos!, él estaba malditamente como quería, con razón Rosalie le dejó hacer y _deshacer_ con ella. Él y Edward se dieron un apretón de manos y un caluroso abrazo, luego la abrazadora mirada de Emmett se posó en el escote de mi amiga. Bah, quién no lo haría— ¿Cómo es posible que estés aún más hermosa de la última vez que te recuerdo, _mon ange _Rosalie?

— Ya ves, todo es posible en esta vida muñeco —Rose le guiñó un ojo seductoramente y él le regaló una mirada lujuriosa. La mirada del grandote se posó en mí, alcé mis cejas y estiré mi mano con cortesía.

— Bella, un gusto grandote, ¿qué te daba tu mamá de comer? ¿Esteroides? —Una ronca carcajada brotó desde lo más profundo de su garganta, sentí a Rose estremecerse a mi lado. _Joder_, ya se había calentado la pobre.

— ¿Quién es esta pequeña? ¿Es tuya, Edward? —Edward asintió con su cabeza divertido, guiñando un ojo en mi dirección— Estos son productos de arduo trabajo, nena ¿Has escuchado cuando dicen que el sexo es el mejor deporte? —tenía sus brazos doblados hacia arriba como pose de físico culturista. Abrí mis ojos exageradamente.

— _Carajo,_ ¿así quedaré si tengo mucho sexo? No, gracias, creo que comenzaré con la abstinencia desde ya.

— Tú te perderás los placeres carnales, me apiado de tu pequeño ser.

— No soy tan pequeña, deja de decirme pequeña —rodé mis ojos y me crucé de brazos. Edward tenía la misma manía de llamarme así.

— ¿Estás entre el metro sesenta? —negué con mi cabeza a su pregunta. Un metro cincuenta y ocho para ser exactos— Eres enana, una mujer de bolsillo.

— Edward, odio a tu amigo —Edward solo sonrió y besó mi frente dulcemente. Los cuatro tomamos asiento en la mesa que Emmett había apartado y comenzamos con una amena conversación.

En un de repente, Ed levantó su vista y sonrió al más allá, me giré para observar a quien estaba sonriendo…

Una chica se acercaba a nosotros con un cuadernillo negro entre sus manos.

Cuando finalmente llegó a nuestra mesa pude repasar detalladamente su vestimenta, maquillaje y accesorios. Estaba usando un corsé negro con detallados en rojo que realzaba su extremadamente blanquecina piel, unos pantalones de cuero negro cubrían sus piernas y unas botas de combate acababan con el conjunto. El maquillaje era ligero para algunas obras de artes que habíamos visto en la fila –pensé en haber visto a _Marilyn Manson_–su boca estaba pintada de un rojo carmesí, resaltando sus carnosos labios. Su cabello era de un color fuego que refulgía bajo las luces del local.

Y bueno, si Emmett me dijo enana… Al lado de ella era una ayudante de _Willy Wonka_.

¡La chica era enorme!

— ¡Edward, aquí estás, James lleva buscándote por un largo tiempo hombre! —la chica besó efusivamente la mejilla de Edward, dejando un rojo beso marcado en ella.

— ¿Cuándo se unirán a nosotros? —preguntó Edward, haciéndole espacio a Vicky para que se sentara en nuestra mesa— James había dicho que esta noche estaban completos de personal y no necesitaban trabajar.

— Lo sé, pero una chica se enfermó a último minuto y estamos esperando su reemplazo, así que mientras pidan lo que quieran para tomar, va por la casa —nos guiñó un ojo y esperó pacientemente a que hiciéramos nuestros pedidos, luego se retiró con parsimonia prometiendo volver en unos minutos con su señor novio.

Rápidamente llegó con nuestros tragos, y también en compañía de su novio James y otro chico de nombre Laurent. Los dos tipos eran como príncipes de la oscuridad, James tenía una cabellera rubia que destacaba con toda su vestimenta negra, y Laurent tenía una larga cabellera azabache. Bueno y malo, _cielo e infierno_. Dios pero que suerte la de Victoria, detrás de toda esa fachada _necrofílica_, James era un ser realmente guapo.

Y para que decir el otro chico, sus colmillos habían sido afilados _de verdad_.

Bueno, puede que los colmillos tengan cierto atractivo con unas cuantas fantasías sexuales que llevo en mente.

— ¿Y qué les sucedió chicas? ¿Edward no les dijo sobre la temática del club? —James nos sonrió con compasión, mientras que Laurent sonreía en nuestra dirección dejando al descubierto levemente sus colmillos. _Jodidos colmillos._

— Uh, _nope _—contesté algo ida. ¡Era increíble! simplemente eran esos colmillos, esos putos colmillos de los cuales no podía sacar mis ojos. ¿Cómo se sentirán esos colmillos al darle un beso? ¿Cómo se sentirían en mi cuello? ¿Cómo se sentirían en aquella zona mega sensible de mi cuerpo?

_«Basta, Isabella, camino peligroso. Junta esos jodidos muslos y deja de pensar en esas cosas»._

— Este bastardo, ¿tienes una idea de cómo nos sentimos en este lugar? No es por menospreciarlos ni nada de eso, pero por lo menos nos hubiera dicho para traer un jodido vestido negro ¡Mírenme, ando de amarillo patito! —Rose alzó sus manos al aire y siguió maldiciendo a Edward, quién no paraba de reír.

— Ya, no es tan malo, así llamas más la atención de los chicos —Rose acomodó su rubio cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo y comenzó a hacer ojitos coquetos, a lo que la mesa rió—, al igual que tu pequeña —susurró en mi oído el patán de mi amigo. Lo miré sin entender su punto, a lo que me guiñó un ojo e hizo una leve inclinación con su barbilla hacia mi derecha.

_«No mires, no se te ocurra mirar al chico con colmillos Isabella»._

La música que tocaban en el local no era conocida para mis oídos…

… hasta que la pista cambió a una canción que ponía loca a Rosalie.

_Nine Inch Nails_, con _Closer_.

Vi en cámara lenta como mi amiga chillaba, se ponía de pie y jalaba a Emmett a la pista de baile donde se veía una masa negra moverse de un lado a otro. Sería muy fácil encontrarla luego entre todo ese mar oscuro. Edward se disculpó y se puso de pie para buscar una _chica de la noche_, y la parejita nos abandonó a diestra y siniestra.

Estaba segura de que todo el mundo había captado mi embobamiento por esos colmillos.

Y como esta era mi noche para despejarme, era hora de actuar…

¿Hace cuanto que no coqueteas, Isabella Swan?

…

_— ¿Qué me puedes decir de Edward?_

_Esta era la tercera cita que tenía con Michael._

_Estábamos cenando en un hermoso restaurante cerca del Empire State, la ciudad se veía plenamente hermosa, pero más lo hacían esos dos ojos turquesa que tenía frente a mí. ¿Era posible enamorarse a primera vista? Estaba segura de que si lo era, porque ese es exactamente mi caso._

_Sentía como si lo hubiera conocido desde siempre._

_Sonreí divertida ante su pregunta. No le había gustado mucho la idea de que viviera con mi mejor amigo, y menos que ese mejor amigo fuera un bombón como lo era Edward –para que estamos con cosas–. ¿Y para que mentiré? Me encantaba ver como su rostro se crispaba levemente por los celos cuando me hizo aquella pregunta._

_— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le pregunté, divertida— No tienes de que preocuparte._

_— ¿Estás segura de eso? —me preguntó, una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios, pero sus ojos mostraban la seriedad de aquella pregunta— ¿Estás segura de que no debo preocuparme, Isabella?_

_— Completamente segura._

_— ¿Por qué lo dices con tanta convicción? —me preguntó curioso._

_— Porque los prefiero rubios —comenté encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia mientras me llevaba la copa de vino blanco a mis labios._

_El rubor subió lentamente al rostro de Mike, cubriendo adorablemente sus mejillas. Soltó una pequeña risita y bebió de su copa de igual manera. No pude evitar sonreír, esta era una de esas noches que no olvidarás nunca y algo me decía que esta no sería la última vez y que aquel hombre que estaba frente a mi sería alguien realmente importante en mi monótona vida._

_Tal vez finalmente había encontrado al indicado._

...

Indicado, ¡já!

Deja de pensar estupideces y actúa.

_Pasado pisado, cariño._

Adiós Mike.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar, Laurent? —le pregunté, sonriendo dulcemente.

Hace cuatro años que no coqueteaba con nadie, espero no estar oxidada.

— No lo hago muy bien, pero por ti haré el intento —Y sonrió abiertamente, dejando completamente al descubierto esos dos colmillos puntiagudos que se querían pasar de listos conmigo. Un suave estremecimiento recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando tomé su mano y fuimos un puñado más de aquella masa que se encontraba en la pista de baile.

A Rosalie le gustaba esta canción porque era realmente cachonda.

_Muy_ cachonda.

Incluso y cuando en _Youtube_ decían que se trataba sobre un hombre que quería violar a una chica y pedía ayuda para apagar el fuego y la pasión que sentía. Pero yo sinceramente pensaba que… _mierda_, si alguien me cantara esta canción yo simplemente…

— _I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside… _—Laurent agarraba mis caderas y las movía al compás de la música, mientras que su sensual voz canturreaba aquella parte de la canción suavemente en mi oído. Trague saliva al sentir el ya conocido cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi vientre.

_Estúpido y sensual chico gótico._

Retomando lo que estaba diciendo con anterioridad:

Si alguien me cantara esta canción yo simplemente le entrego mi vagina en una bandeja de plata.

— ¿Sabes? Te verías bastante bien vistiendo de negro —murmuró, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, nuestros cuerpos aún se movían al unísono con la música de fondo. Y esos jodidos colmillos me llamaban a que los tocara. Laurent soltó una risita y mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Quieres tocarlos?

— Eh, _¿uh?_ —pregunté anonadada.

— ¿Quieres tocarlos? —_Oh Dios._

¿Enserio me iba a dejar tocar sus colmillos? Asentí como una chiquilla de cinco años dentro de una fábrica de chocolate. Llevé mi mano cuidadosamente hacía su boca y cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto con aquella dentadura, él me detuvo, y se alejó negando con su cabeza divertido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté confundida, estaba a punto de forzarlo para que me dejara tocarlos aunque fuera una puta vez ¿tanto le costaba?

— Así no —murmuró, y volvió a acercar su rostro a mí— _Así_.

Sus labios estaban sobre los míos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era extraño volver a besar a otra persona que no fuera Mike. ¡¿Qué?! Fueron cuatro años, no me jodan, es imposible olvidar tan rápido. Oh, pero se sentía _tan bien_ ser libre y volver a las andanzas. Me dejé llevar, rodeé su cuello con mis manos y lo acerqué aun mas, profundizando el beso. Laurent se apoderó de mis labios salvajemente, lo seguí con el mismo ímpetu y trate de ir a la par con la intensidad que demostraba en este beso, mis piernas se sentían de gelatina cuando sentí su lengua delinear mi labio inferior con suma delicadeza.

Pero sobre todo, estaba realmente concentrada en no hacer comparaciones acerca de lo carnal que era este beso con el chico gótico, y lo dulce que solían ser los del individuo que arruinó mi vida.

_Dile adiós, Bella._

En ese momento supe que había llegado la hora; una chica tiene que hacer, lo que una chica tiene que hacer. Separé mis labios lentamente y su lengua usurpó en mi boca de una manera que debería ser completamente ilegal. Tantas cosas me había perdido por estar tanto tiempo junto a Mike ¿cuándo los hombres habían aprendido a besar de esta manera? El beso continuo, hambriento, salvaje, totalmente rompe-ovarios, y en una rápida intrusión mi lengua finalmente dio con su cometido, pasó deliberadamente acariciando uno de sus colmillos y _mamma mia,_ fue una experiencia religiosa.

Poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue bajando, cuando ya nos estábamos quedando sin nada de aire entre nosotros, Laurent comenzó a besar mi mejilla y fue dejando pequeños besos a lo largo de mi cuello, el cuál deje al descubierto para él. En un ínfimo momento sentí como presionaba sus dientes contra mi yugular, iba a tener un orgasmo en medio de la pista de baile por su culpa. Laurent dejo mi cuello rápidamente luego de la mordida, su frente estaba apoyada sobre la mía mientras nuestras respiraciones luchaban por regularizarse.

— _Joder_ —murmuré sin aliento— Ese ha sido un beso… _whoa_.

— Lo que sea para mi dama de la luz —Sonrió hacia mi persona, encandilándome por unos segundos.

— ¿Tú dama de la luz? —Pregunté, alzando una de mis cejas— ¿Y quién eres tú, entonces?

— Tu _príncipe oscuro_, si así lo deseas.

Comencé a reír sin poder detenerme, ante la desconcertada mirada del señor oscuro.

El mundo estaba lleno de príncipes.

Yo no necesitaba otro, y menos uno con complejo de Drácula, por más exquisito que sus colmillos se sintieran.

* * *

¡Buenas Tardes!

Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado :3 Isabella ya comenzó con su busqueda de príncipes, para su propia desgracia. Mike seguirá apareciendo, por mucho que me hinche los ovarios el idiota es necesario XD y Edward, es el mejor amigo que una chica podría querer (?) no, que digo, nadie querría tenerlo como amigo, folla-amigo tal vez, si, sería espectacular, lol. Así que no se impacienten si Edward no tiene mucho... protagonismo al principio, o algo por el estilo, porque pronto se mostrará el hombre, pronto :) Les agradezco por sus rr, alertas y favoritos, ¡estoy muuuuuuuy feliz por la bienvenida y la oportunidad que le han dado al fic!

_¡M__uuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todas por el apoyo!  
_nos estamos leyendo luego.

**Lamb.**


	4. Príncipe Rosa

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cada príncipe con su color.**

**Summary:** "Con el paso del tiempo el príncipe azul original ha sufrido algunos pequeños cambios; mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: ¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda." Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque es la que revisa y corrige las cosas que a esta floja y despistada se le pasan :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **Príncipe rosa.

* * *

— _Maldito_ —murmuré al reflejo de mi espejo, mientras tocaba el moretón que tenía en mi cuello— _Príncipe oscuro_, mis polainas, ¿era necesario marcarme? ¡Puto neandertal! —chillé, tratando de cubrir el chupetón que me había hecho Laurent antenoche con la base que había dejado Rosalie en casa.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeña Bella? —Edward asomó su cabeza por la cortina de la ducha.

— ¡Mira esto! —apunté mi cuello histéricamente. Edward comenzó a reír, con su mano tiró de mi brazo para que me acercara a él y así pudiera ver mejor el moretón que tenía en mi cuello— ¡No te rías! ¿Cómo se supone que iré a trabajar así?

— Mhm, ponte un pañuelo —me dijo, enjabonando su pelo. Rodé mis ojos y fui a buscar un pañuelo a mi habitación, luego de un momento volví a entrar al baño, Edward aún estaba asomado por la tina, con todo su cabello blanco por el champú— Listo, ¿ves? Santo remedio —me dijo, besando mi mejilla—, eso te pasa por revolcarte con _frikis_, Isabella. Ayer te vi, estaban prácticamente comiéndose el uno al otro.

— Tú me dijiste que me divirtiera —hice un puchero mientras acomodaba mejor el pañuelo sobre la marca— Yo solo seguí tu consejo, me sirvió para despejar la mente, ¿y qué más debo decir? El chico besa de maravilla —me encogí de hombros, recordando cómo se sentían aquellos colmillos contra mi lengua.

_Cuidado Isabella, te acabas de cambiar las bragas._

— Tú no estás acostumbrada a estas cosas, boba. Deja de comportarte como si fueras toda una _femme fatale_ —fruncí el ceño y lo fulminé con la mirada. Bueno, traté de hacerlo, ahora solo veía su sombra tomando una ducha— Tú no eres de esas chicas que anda con uno y con otro, así que no permitiré más cosas de este tipo, ¿me has escuchado?

— Si, _papá_ —rodé mis ojos— Pero me sirvió, así que muchas gracias por sacarme de casa. No pensé en Mike ni en Jess en… bueno, _casi_ toda la noche. Y eso es un gran logro —Edward cerró la llave y tomó una de las toallas que estaban a su alcanza. En un segundo estaba fuera de la tina con la toalla colgando deliciosamente en sus caderas.

— Deja de hacerte la chica fuerte, sabes que conmigo ni con Rose es necesario —me dio un fuerte abrazo, mojándome un poco en el proceso.

_Mojándome… de la buena manera._

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué ande llorando por los rincones de la casa? Ya lo acepté, fin del asunto —me solté de su abrazo y comencé a cepillar mis dientes.

— Ah, está bien, lo que digas dulzura —dejó un beso en el frontis de mi cabeza— Hoy llegan los nuevos repuestos del Japón y Emmett no puede ir a recibirlos, como sabrás —solté una risita imaginando en que estarán Rosalie y el grandote— llegaré temprano a casa, cuídate ¿sí?

— ¡Ya anda a vestirte! —chillé, salpicándole pasta de diente en todo su rostro.

— ¡Eres una completa asquerosa Isabella! —le saqué la lengua y luego reí, me enjuague la boca rápidamente— ¿Tienes problemas viéndome así? —me dijo, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. Lo observé alzando una de mis cejas.

¿Problemas?

Joder, no.

De hecho, podría tener solo en bóxers todo el día para mi propia satisfacción.

— Idiota —le dije, sonriendo. Edward sonrió traviesamente y dio media vuelta, cuando iba caminando hacia fuera del baño, dejó caer la toalla despreocupadamente— ¡Edward! —Chillé, viendo su redondo y perfecto trasero en primer plano— Bonito trasero.

— Y eso que solo has visto mi trasero.

Terminé de arreglarme para ir camino a mi trabajo, aun riendo por las ocurrencias de Ed. Ya había pasado una semana y un día del siniestro y había pedido libre por una extraña infección que me había atacado. Edward me consiguió la licencia médica con una de sus "amiguitas", en la cual rezaba que yo tenía _Clamidia_. Todo mentira, obviamente, no quería que la gente especulara acerca de mis ojos de sapo.

Ahora que lo pienso, es algo chistoso, debo decir, porque prefiero que la gente piense que me pegué una enfermedad de transmisión sexual a que sepan que he llorado como condenada por el innombrable.

Una semana

Que rápido pasaba el tiempo.

_"El tiempo lo cura todo" _dicen por ahí.

_…_

— Que tengas un buen día, Isabella —Una desconocida chica me saludó con una sonrisa lastimera. Fruncí el ceño debido a la situación, era la quinta persona extraña que me saludaba "amigablemente" al entrar a mi lugar de trabajo.

Seguí caminando a lo largo de los cubículos como si nada, ignorando las miradas furtivas que me daban mis compañeros al pasar cerca de ellos, ¿qué le sucedía al mundo el día de hoy? La oficina estaba en completo silencio, algo extraño en un centro de llamado. Algo _jodidamente_ extraño en un lugar donde todos parlotean a través de los teléfonos. Cuando finalmente llegué a mi cubículo tomé asiento bajo la atenta mirada de Alec.

Esto tenía que parar aquí.

— Tú —lo apunté con mi dedo índice, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño— Tú me dirás que mierda le pasa a toda esta gente. ¿Sabes? Me han saludado cerca de seis personas a las que nunca había visto en mi vida, ¿qué demonios sucede con todo el mundo? —lo último lo dije con un volumen de voz un poco más alto de lo normal, para que los chismosos escucharan y metieran sus narices en sus propios asuntos.

— Mi querida Isabella, lo siento tanto… —Alec arrastró su silla y la puso junto a la mía— Puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea, no tengas miedo de decirme las cosas —tomó mi mano entre las suyas y le dio un suave apretón.

— ¿Alec? ¿Qué demonios?

— Ignora al resto —me dijo, mirando por sobre su hombro— ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que sucedió con Mike?

_¿Cómo demonios sabía sobre eso?_

— ¿Có-cómo te enteraste? —le pregunté en un susurro. Ya era bastante humillación que te pongan los cuernos, pero que la gente que te rodea día a día sepa que te pusieron los cuernos…

_Joder._

Lo peor de todo era la cara de lástima que tenían todos. Ya, está bien, aun estoy dolida y escucho los pequeños _cracks_ que hace mi corazón cada vez que nombran _al que no debe ser nombrado_, pero ver esa expresión en el rostro de las personas que me rodean realmente me hace querer darles una gran patada en sus partes nobles a cada uno de ellos. Digo, no soy la primera ni la última mujer a la que han timado de esta manera, no es como si fuera la única que tiene una amiga así de _suripanta_ ni tampoco soy la única que ha intentado ahogarse en helado.

— _Facebook_.

— ¿Facebook?

— Mhm —enarqué una de mis cejas en su dirección— la frase _"Bella Swan ha pasado de tener una relación a estar soltera" _ ¿te suena? —me golpeé mentalmente por el descuido. Putas redes sociales, son tan malditamente chismosas.

— Genial, simplemente genial —rezongué— ¿Debo acostumbrarme a este trato lastimero, entonces? Cerraré el puto facebook, twitter y ese _tumblr_ que me tortura con imágenes de parejas hermosas y perfectas.

— Definitivamente cierra _tumblr_ —Alec volvió a darme una palmadita en el hombro—. Iremos por unos tragos después del trabajo y no acepto un no por respuesta, señorita Swan. Tenemos mucho de lo que conversar.

— Como si fuera a quejarme por eso, me conoces Alec, cundo es alcohol soy la primera en levantar la mano —rodé mis ojos con una pequeña sonrisita en mis labios— Y gracias, por cierto.

— De nada, estamos aquí para apoyarnos los unos con las otras —reí ante su ocurrencia y me giré en mi cubículo para comenzar con mi trabajo, volviendo así a mi tan amada rutina.

Alec dejó la conversación hasta ahí, se giró en su puesto para seguir con su trabajo no sin antes guiñarme uno de sus hermosos ojos azules, los cuales estaban enmarcados con una largas pestañas rubias. La primera vez que lo vi no estaba segura de que era, hombre o mujer, tiene un cutis tan perfecto, un rostro tan prolijo que incluso ahora lo dudo un poco.

Era un elfo, así de hermoso.

— Buenos días, operadora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —se escuchaba un murmullo por toda la sala, debido a la gente contestando el teléfono y emitiendo aquella misma frase. Ah, como _amaba_ volver a la rutina.

Lo peor de todo es que ahora entendía cuando decían que todo te recordaba a _él_. Nunca lo había creído posible, digo, había tipas que estaban comiéndose un _Cuarto de libra con doble queso_ y se acordaban del amoroso que las había hecho sufrir.

Bueno, nunca pensé que mi trabajo me jugaría una mala pasada.

…

_— Buenos días, operadora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? _

_Estaba más feliz de lo normal, y eso es algo completamente extraño en mi, sobretodo estar feliz en el trabajo, desde cuando Isabella? Oh si, desde que el señor Michael Newton había entrado a mi vida. Pareciera como si viera todo en full HD, los colores eran más nítidos, caminaba sobre una nube todo el día y cantaba canciones de Justin Bieber sin sentirme culpable. La vida no podría ser más hermosa de esta manera. _

_— Uh, hola —escuché una risita y luego un incómodo carraspeo— señorita, creo que me he enamorado y no sé qué hacer— sonreí levemente. Hola, compañero, creo que somos dos aquí flechados por Cupido._

_— ¿Y por qué no estás seguro de ello muchacho? —le pregunté, inclinándome hacia atrás en mi asiento._

_— Nos conocemos hace solo un mes y sé que es la chica de mi vida —estuve a punto de suspirar ensoñadoramente— pero no sé lo que pensará ella de mi, ¿y si huye cuando le confiese mis sentimientos? Tengo miedo, supongo —el tipo este era una ternurita._

_— Creo que lo más sensato es que te armes de valor y le hagas saber lo mucho que te afecta, tal vez te encuentras con una pequeña sorpresa —soltó una risita que mandó un extraño escalofrío a lo largo de mi columna vertebral— ¿Y cómo es la afortunada?_

_— Ella… —inserte suspiro cursi aquí. El chico estaba perdido— Ella es todo lo que un hombre puede desear. Tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto, es como si iluminara mis días y mis noches con ese simple gesto. Sus ojos son dos pozos chocolates en los que me gustaría sumergirme el resto de mi vida. Su cabello castaño parece seda entre mis dedos y sus labios… sus labios son la ambrosia misma._

_Jo-der._

_— Whoa, eso… Lo que has dicho es realmente hermoso, si a mí me dijeran algo así yo creo que —sonreí y negué con mi cabeza— No, no creo, estoy segura de que saltaría feliz a tus brazos jurando amor eterno._

_— ¿Y qué te parece si mejor aceptas ser mi novia? —me quedé en silencio unos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho. ¿Me estaba preguntando a mí?_

_— ¿P-perdón?_

_— Isabella Swan, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?_

_Bella, respira, inhala, exhala… no hiperventiles, no aun._

_— ¿M-Mike?_

_…_

Parpadeé rápidamente y solté el aire que estaba conteniendo inconscientemente, escuchando el tono en el auricular repetidas veces, el cual me indicaba que la otra persona había cortado la conversación. Claro, como no si me había perdido divagando en aquellos recuerdos que solo hacen llorar a mi estúpido corazón. Ah, jodida mierda, tengo que parar con todo esto, Edward tiene razón.

¡Basta Isabella!

Deja de pensar en él.

Deja de ser una mártir y _Vive la vida loca_, como dijo _Ricky Martin_.

— Operadora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —el bajón había llegado a mi cuerpo, así que me apiadaba sinceramente de la persona al otro lado del teléfono, porque puede que me desquite con ella debido a la melancolía que estaba sintiendo.

— _Creo que acabaré con mi vida._

— ¿Sí? —pregunté aburrida, masticando la tapa del lápiz que sostenía en mi mano— ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora mientras hablas conmigo o cuando cuelgue la llamada? —recibíamos llamadas suicidas casi todos los días, a veces solo era gente desesperada sin amigos para hablar.

— _¿Pe-perdón? ¡Mi vida no tiene sentido!_

— Triste, ¿huh? —suspiré y comencé a balancearme en mi asiento. _¡Mi vida no tenía sentido! _Pero aquí estoy, trabajando en vez de tener una maratón de películas románticas— ¿Qué es eso _taaan_ terrible por lo cual no puedes seguir viviendo?

— _Mi novia me acaba de dejar por mi mejor amigo, ¡mi mejor amigo! _—Solté una risita ante lo irónico de la situación, ¿por qué a mí?— _¿Por qué mierda te estás riendo? ¡No es gracioso! ¡Fueron los mejores seis meses de mi vida! ¡Me tiraré de la azotea de mi apartamento y nadie podrá detenerme!_

— ¿Seis _jodidos_ meses? ¿Me estás hablando enserio? —bufé y me crucé de brazos— ¡Yo estuve cuatro putos años, jovencito, cuatro años con un idiota que me cambió por mi mejor amiga! Así que deja de joderme el día con tu intento de suicidio barato ¿Acaso me escucho como alguien que quiere matarse por eso? Joder, no —hubo un eterno silencio en el cual pensé que me había cortado el teléfono… o había saltado.

— _N-no, n-no te escuchas tris-triste… Pe-pero te escuchas como a-alguien que quiere matar por eso…_

— ¿Matar por eso? —los sonrientes rostros de Mike y Jessica aparecieron en mi mente y si, tuve instintos asesinos— Podría ser, tal vez alguno de estos días los encuentren descuartizados en sus piezas, irreconocibles… Aunque sería mejor torturarlos, lentamente, para que así sufran…

— _Uh, y-yo creo qu-que mejor cortaré, ¿sí?_

— Puto cobarde, ¿no que ibas a matarte? ¡Adelante, hazlo! ¿Crees que te extrañaran por ello? ¡Tu mejor amigo se estará jodiendo a la que fue tu novia mientras te revientas contra el pavimento, idiota! —chillé, creo que demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

— _¿¡Qué demonios quiere!?_ —un carraspeo realmente molesto le siguió a mi arrebato, me giré lentamente en mi puesto para ver a mi querido jefe con una de sus depiladas cejas alzadas en mi dirección— Uh, ¿si, señor Volturi? —traté de poner la mejor cara de inocencia que tenía reservada para estas ocasiones.

— Creo que aún no se recupera de su, _err_, enfermedad, lo mejor será que se tome el resto del día libre —suspiré y dejé los auriculares a un costado de mi escritorio.

Lo que me faltaba, parecer una completa desquiciada.

— Uh, ¿sabe, señor? Tiene usted toda la razón, no me siento muy bien que digamos, aún me duele _ahí_ al orinar, si sabe de lo que hablo —el seño Volturi asintió, un tanto incómodo— ¿Puedo tomar prestado a Alec por el día de hoy para que me acompañe a casa? No creo poder hacerlo por mi misma —el jefecito frunció sus labios pero luego asintió en aprobación.

Alec me guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía de pie, arreglaba sus cosas y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie para apoyar la teoría que decía que yo no me sentía muy bien, siendo que podía caminar e incluso correr fácilmente. Creo que solté un _"Tendré que pedirle ayuda a alguien para que me eche crema en mi chofi, esta puta Clamidia me tiene irritada como culo de bebé"_ para que así fuéramos mas creíbles ante el jefe y el resto de mis compañeros.

Una vez había escuchado un: _"Tomo para no enamorarme, me enamoro… pero tomo igual"_

Bien, era hora de ir por esos tragos.

…

— Mira, ese tipo de allá te está echando el ojo desde que llegamos.

Eché un vistazo de reojo hacía donde Alec me estaba diciendo que se encontraba el espécimen al que normalmente denominamos "hombre". Estaba bien, a decir verdad, estaba _más_ que bien. De hecho, una conversación imaginaria se estaba formando en mi cabeza, donde yo amigablemente le preguntaba a la exquisitez de hombre _"¿Cómo estás?"_ y él respondía con un sexy _"Estoy como quiero"_, porque el muy desgraciado estaba para chuparle los dedos y algo más. Era un morenazo alto, con sus buenos músculos por doquier, estoy completamente segura de que bajo esa franela hay un exquisito sixpack, puede que incluso tenga músculos en sus músculos porque se veía enorme desde el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Y, lo más importante, ya saben lo que dicen de aquellos hombres de tez más oscura, ¿no? Tienen un _enorme_ regalo ahí entremedio de sus piernas.

— _Gah_, hombres —le di un sorbo a mi cerveza— ¿Sabes? estoy segura de que ese tipo solo anda buscando una noche de pasión, pero este cuerpecito —me puse de pie y me tambaleé un poco, solo un poquito—, este cuerpo no está disponible, bombón.

— Aún no entiendo como Michael fue capaz de cambiarte por… Por _esa_ —Alec frunció sus labios y se tomó su botella individual de _Budweiser_ de una— Solo hace falta mirarte, si hubieras sido mi novia nunca te dejaría ir.

Luego de la tercera botella le había contado la verdad a Alec.

Después de todo nadie sabía que Michael me había puesto los cuernos, pero si creían que nos habíamos contagiado algo mutuamente debido a nuestra activa relación sexual. No sé quién demonios les dijo al mundo en la oficina que cogíamos las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana, si Mike con suerte duraba una ronda y eso. Bueno, Jessica era la que tenía que lidiar con el amiguito precoz ahora.

_Mhm, escucho despecho ahí nuevamente._

— Eres un dulce, Alec —me incliné y besé su mejilla ligeramente— mi autoestima necesitaba algo de eso, te lo agradecemos enormemente.

— De nada cariño, para eso estoy —me guiñó un ojo y volvió a pedir dos cervezas individuales—. Hombres, no saben apreciar lo que tienen hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

— Idiotas, solo saben hacerte sufrir —resoplé y bebí de mi botella— ¿Crees que sea mejor que me haga lesbiana?

Alec soltó una enorme carcajada e hicimos un brindis con nuestras botellas, por esos amores perdidos y por aquellos que vendrán. Estuvimos un largo rato hablando sobre nuestras penas de amor, él me escuchaba muy bien, digo, él _realmente_ me escuchaba y no fingía hacerlo como la mayoría de los hombres –siente la indirecta Edward–, y sabía qué decir en el momento exacto, era jodidamente perfecto.

Íbamos cerca de la octava botella de cerveza, la cual estaba trayendo algunas –muchas y severas– repercusiones en mi querido sistema motor, me costaba un _poquitín_ articular las palabras, pero pasaba desapercibido según Alec.

— S-su nariz-z es-s enor-rme Alec-c —puse mi dedo índice y pulgar en mi nariz para mostrarle el tamaño— ¡enor-rme! ¿Por-r qué me cambio por-r ella?

— Porque es un idiota, cariño —Alec me hizo cariño suavemente en la cima de mi cabeza, como si fuera un gatito enfurruñado— Los hombres son un tanto insensibles, no se dan cuenta de que las mujeres tienen la sensibilidad a flor de piel y el autoestima por los suelos.

— ¿Tú crees-s que s-soy bonita, Alec-c?

— Eres hermosa, Isabella.

— ¿Cierto? ¡S-soy jodidamente caliente! —le di el último sorbo a mi botella y me puse de pie lentamente para no llevar nada conmigo en el camino— Idiota, él s-se lo pierde. ¡Tú te pierdes-s es-sto Michael!

— Bien dicho hermosa, él se lo pierde —me agarré del brazo de Alec, quien mágicamente se encontraba de maravillas— ¿Hora de ir a casa?

— ¡Hora de ir a cas-sa! —chillé, un hipido salió en el proceso.

Mientras me iba tambaleando para salir del local desde el brazo de Alec, logré divisar nuevamente al monumento morocho que había estado observándome a lo largo de la tarde. Con el alcohol en mi sistema y sin inhibición alguna le guiñé un ojo "seductoramente" y me despedí de él con un leve movimiento de mi mano.

Luego de eso me tropecé con el tapete de la entrada.

_Ah, que estás haciendo de tu vida Isabella Swan._

Pero como dicen por ahí, me enderecé y salí del local como si nada, _siempre digna_.

…

— ¡Soy soltero y hago lo que quiero! —canté –más bien grité–, dando unos pequeños saltitos y alzando mis manos al aire cuando íbamos camino a mi apartamento y yo iba prácticamente siendo cargada en brazos por Alec.

— Tranquila, si sigues saltando así nos iremos escalera abajo Bella y no quiere llevarte a casa con una contusión en la cabeza —Alec venía riendo mientras yo saltaba y chillaba cosas sin sentido alguno— Espero que no esté ese amigo tuyo o si no…

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda!? —demasiado tarde, Alec— ¿Qué pasó aquí? Joder, son las nueve y media de la noche y ella llega en este puto estado, ¿por qué mierda la dejaste beber tanto? ¿¡Qué clase de amigo eres!? Dámela —sentí como era cargada por otros brazos rápidamente.

— No te enojes-s, Eddie —traté de hacer un puchero, pero creo que no resultó.

— No me vengas con esas caras ahora —me tomó en brazos sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo y luego se giró hacia donde estaba Alec— Y tú, vete antes de que te parta esa cara que tienes —vi a mi amigo estremecerse un poco.

— Bien, hora de irme Bells. Nos texteamos —besó mi mejilla y se alejó rápidamente.

Edward abrió la puerta de nuestro apartamento mientras yo iba cantando _"había una vez un barco chiquito"._ Creo que Edward estaba enojado, pero no podía enfocar realmente su cara, por ende, tenía cerca de cinco _Edwards_ enfrente a mí y todos estaban difusos. Giraban alrededor de mi cabeza, como los pajaritos cuando en las caricaturas alguien se golpeaba la cabeza.

— Eres una borracha —me tiró –literalmente– al sofá sin ningún cuidado— Cualquiera se podría haber aprovechado de ti en ese estado. ¿Qué hubieras hecho entonces?

— _Bah_, me haca fal-lta. Hace unos-s… —comencé a contar, o traté de hacerlo, cuantos días he estado desprovista de sexo— ¡Dos-s putos-s mes-ses! _Joder_ —Edward rodó los ojos y me quitó los zapatos de tacón bruscamente.

— ¿Sabes? incluso yo podría aprovecharme de ti ahora, Isabella —habló, ignorándome por completo.

— ¿Quieres-s aprovecharte de mi, Edward? —me encogí de hombros y abrí mis piernas con desanimo— Es-sta bien, adelante. Pero s-solamente la puntita o me quedaré dormida.

Edward se carcajeó de mí y luego me tomó en sus brazos nuevamente. Suspiré y me sujeté de su cuello con mis brazos, descansando mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello, desgraciadamente estar en esta posición con mi querido amigo me trajo recuerdos amargos que estaba tratando de olvidar, ¡por eso había ingerido tanto alcohol y mira lo que sucede Isabella!

Pero la mente se manda sola, diablos.

…

_— ¡Shh! —solté una pequeña risita cuando tropecé con el buró._

_La ronca risa de Mike se escuchó tras de mí, erizando los vellitos de mi cuello. Caminamos con sumo cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido, yo sostenía mis tacones en mis manos y trataba de esquivar las prendas de ropa que estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo de la pieza._

_— Creo que te hace falta una limpieza._

_— ¿Por qué estás hablando despacio? No hay nadie más en el apartamento, solo somos tu y yo Bella —solté una risita nuevamente. Mike se acomodó tras de mí de improvisto y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, pegando mi espalda contra su pecho. Jadeé— Creo que no dejaré que vuelva a beber vino, mi dulce señorita._

_Y en un segundo mis pies dejaron de toca el suelo, me agarré firmemente al cuello de Michael con mis brazos y volví a reír tontamente, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Su aroma estaba causando estragos en mí que difícilmente tenían que ver con el alcohol. Más bien tenían que ver con él y yo en una cama, en su cama para ser más exactos._

_— Te quiero, Mike —murmuré, sacando mi cabeza lentamente de su escondite para observar sus sonrientes ojos. Besó mis labios con dulzura y me dejé llevar por el momento, el alcohol en mi cabeza y algo más que estaba sintiendo._

_— Yo te adoro, Isabella._

_…_

— ¿B-Bella? —me acurruqué mas junto a Edward, escondiendo mi rostro de él— ¿Pequeña? ¿Estás llorando? —me negué a hablar, sintiéndome completamente estúpida por llorar— ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

— S-sucede que M-Mike es-s un imbécil y lo odio —Edward suspiró y besó mi cabeza con dulzura.

— Juro que mataré a ese idiota, ¿tanto lo querías princesa? —mi querido amigo comenzó a mecerme sobre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé. Solté una risita ante su acción, me despegué del calor de su cuerpo y limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro para luego dejar un fugaz beso sobre sus labios.

— ¿No te aprovecharas-s de mi entonces-s? —le dije, cambiando de tema y haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Estás loca? Si lo hago no querrás "solamente la puntita" —y nuevamente movió sus cejas de arriba abajo, sin borrar la traviesa sonrisa de su rostro.

— Oh, lo olvidaba —rodé mis ojos mientras Edward me dejaba sobre mi mullida cama— ¡Edward y su oh-tan-gigantesca verga!

— El que puede, puede —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con fanfarronería.

— Y el que no, lo inventa —le saqué la lengua, haciéndole un gesto con mi dedo índice y pulgar, mostrándole como de pequeño era su miembro. Luego cerré mis ojos por un momento— Al menos… ¿Me mostrarías tu delicioso _sixpack_? Haz a tu amiga feliz, lo necesita.

— ¿Quieres que me quite la polera, pervertida? ¿No te bastó con ver mi trasero esta mañana?

— _Uhu_, la polera, los pantalones-s, los bóxers, si des-seas mostrarme tu bonito tras-sero otra vez —me encogí de hombros. Edward rodó sus ojos y en un segundo su polera desapareció, dejando al descubierto su torso.

Ah, estúpido ¿por qué estaba tan bueno?

— Bien, as-sí es-s más agradable hablar contigo —Edward sonrió y negó con su cabeza repetidamente.

— No hay caso contigo, Bells.

— _Nope, _no lo hay —era realmente reconfortante observar a Edward sin polera. Una imagen digna de grabar en la retina, gracias al cielo tenía el original en casa y podía mirarlo todas las mañanas de la vida— Ed, no vuelvas a tratar a Alec de esa manera, el solo estaba ayudando a una amiga, como tú lo estás haciendo ahora.

Estaba comenzando a recuperar la habilidad del habla.

— Yo no te estoy embriagando.

— No, pero me estas calentando, creo que será mejor que te pongas esa polera —resopló y volvió a colocarse la polera lentamente. ¡Adiós amigos _sixpack_, nos veremos luego!— Además, necesitaba un poco de alcohol en mi cuerpo, y necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que pasó.

— ¿Y no puedes hablar conmigo acaso?

— ¡Lo he intentado, pero siempre escuchas los primeros cincos segundos!

— Eso, Isabella —le dio un suave toque a mi nariz—, es porque hablas mucho.

— Alec es comprensivo y me escuchó atentamente durante toda mi historia, _toda _Edward. Principio a fin, desde que conocí a _Voldemort_, hasta que me traicionó con la bruja del cuento.

— Bueno, yo podría _intentar_ escucharte sin necesidad de que te emborraches de este modo y tan temprano.

— _Hmpf, _como sea papá —rodé mis ojos— Alec me dice que soy bonita.

— Yo también lo hago… —Edward se quedó callado por un momento en el cual me dediqué a alzar mi ceja esperando que mintiera con algo— Lo hago, ¿cierto? Si, alguna vez lo he hecho… Déjame pensar cuando fue…

— ¡Eres un mentiroso! Siempre te andas riendo de mi, y de cómo mi cabello parece un nido cuando despierto, y de mis dos pies izquierdos y de mis senos pequeños ¡No es mi culpa no tener los pechos como Rose! Eres el peor amigo.

— Tus senos no son pequeños, nunca he dicho eso.

— _"¡Bella, encontré tus pechos! Uh, lo siento, solo eran un par de limones" _—Edward soltó una pequeña risita ante el recuerdo de aquel día de compras en el supermercado— ¿Lo ves? No sé por qué somos amigos.

— ¡Hey! Tú también eres mala conmigo, además, esa vez fue chistoso —le saqué la lengua causando una nueva risita en él— Si tanto te gusta el grandioso de Alec, entonces ve y cásate con él, es perfecto ¿no? ¡Has encontrado a tu príncipe nuevamente Swan! —solté una risita y me acomodé en mi cama de costado— Ten tu teléfono celular, tienes un mensaje de tu querido señor perfecto.

— Gracias, zopenco —tomé el celular entre mis manos y suspiré— Te quiero.

— Te quiero más, pequeña, duerme bien y tal vez mañana piensa sobre tu propuesta de "solamente la puntita" —le lancé un cojín mientras el reía y cerraba la puerta de mi habitación tras de sí.

Cuando Edward se largó de mi habitación, dejándome ahí en las penumbras de esta, solté un suspiro y comencé a rebuscar el mensaje en mi teléfono celular. Pestañeé repetidas veces para enfocar la mirada, luego entrecerré mis ojos encontrando finalmente el ángulo para poder ver las letras… Solté una gran carcajada cuando leí lo que mi querido amigo me había escrito.

Alec y sus ocurrencias:

"_Demonios, por muy antipático que ese amigo tuyo sea, cada vez que se comporta así de macho conmigo me dan unas ganas enormes de prestarle mi culo por toda la jodida noche sin descanso alguno, creo que con él valdría la pena no poder sentarse durante una puta semana. _

_Duerme bien y no pienses en hombres, son unos idiotas desde que nacen, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer._

_Las chicas estamos para apoyarnos mutuamente, cariño._

_Besos, Alec"._

Casarme con Alec.

Podría, si fuera hombre.

_«¡Has encontrado a tu príncipe nuevamente Swan!»_

Mi príncipe rosa… aunque le quedaría mejor el término de princesa.

* * *

¡Buenas Tardes!

Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, espero lo disfruten y no sean malas con Bella (?) solo ha pasado una semana, he visto chicas peores a como esta ella cundo han pasado cerca de dos meses, así que tiene todo el derecho la pobre XD este es el capítulo... ¿tres? ah, mierda, ni siquiera se en que capítulo vamos, alguien tiene que pegarme para espabilar o algo, lol. Bueno, sí, es el tres, y en el cinco vendrá un capítulo especial del muchacho al que todas esperamos, el mejor folla-amigo que pueda existir... _¡tin, tin, tin! _¡Edward señoras y... señoras! ya tengo todo planeado (?) ¡Espero disfruten del capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo!

Pronto tendrán noticias de **Primerizo**, estoy en proceso de escribir el capítulo y ya no queda mucho para terminarlo ;)

_¡M__uuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todas por el apoyo, reviews, alertas y favs!  
_nos estamos leyendo luego.

**Lamb.**


	5. ¿Príncipe-sa?

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cada príncipe con su color.**

**Summary:** "Con el paso del tiempo el príncipe azul original ha sufrido algunos pequeños cambios; mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: ¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda." Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque es la que revisa y corrige las cosas que a esta floja y despistada se le pasan :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **Príncipe..._¿Príncipe-sa?_

* * *

_"Cada príncipe con su color"_

Puede que en mi intento de olvidar y ocuparme en algo que me distrajera de los recuerdos y cosas extrañas como esas, haya abierto un blog. Un blog. ¡No sé qué jodida mierda iba a hacer yo en un blog! Si con suerte lograba recordar la contraseña del Facebook –el cual he ignorado para fines propios por aquel desliz de cambio de relación sentimental–. Pero ahí estaba, un blog en colores pasteles, muy _girly_, tal y como yo.

¡Ja!

_"¿Príncipes azules? Claro, sí que los hay… en las películas animadas de Disney que ven nuestras hermanas pequeñas y nosotras a escondidas. Pero tranquilas, que a eso vengo yo… Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año._

_Y siempre recuerden esto:_

_¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda"._

Sonaba como aviso de comercial o algo parecido, pero esa era la primera entrada que tenía mi blog. Creo que el tiempo libre me estaba realmente haciendo daño, antes no hallaba la hora de dejar el trabajo y llegar a casa para relajarme un rato mientras Edward le daba un orgásmico masaje a mis pies –cosa que nunca hizo, pero una chica tiene derecho a soñar– y ahora incluso prefiero escuchar la vida de las penosas personas de Nueva York.

Pero al parecer mi misión de vida era instruir a las mujeres para que no fueran tan ingenuas e idiotas como yo y así ningún hombre las engañara y les hiciera creer que era el príncipe encantado cuando solo se trataba de un podrido sapo. Azul, verde, amarillo, naranjo… el jodido color que fuera, los príncipes solo salieron de la imaginación del señor _Walt Disney_ para así poder joder nuestra psiquis de por vida.

La segunda entrada de mi blog daba una pequeña explicación sobre aquellos pseudo-príncipes que me he encontrado a lo largo de mi hermosa y bastante corta vida:

_"Príncipe Azul: Denle un caluroso saludo al cliché de todos los tiempos, al caballero que deja caer su capa para que tus adorables pies no pisen aquel charco que se encontraba en el suelo, ese que abre la puerta de su carroza para ti, el que pone su chaqueta sobre tus hombros cuando tienes frío… el que hace eso contigo y con muchas otras más. Es increíble leer todo lo que puede hacer, lo más increíble es que lo ponga en práctica._

_Príncipe Oscuro: "Oscuro" no es exactamente un color, pero como "negro" solo es la ausencia de luz, por ende, la ausencia de color, lo dejaremos así para fines prácticos –y no soy cerebrito, Wikipedia es mi perra–. Entiéndase a este espécimen como un tipo del inframundo, amante de la oscuridad que te hechiza con unos colmillos mas buenos que el mismísimo infierno –tampoco digo que el infierno es bueno, no te preocupes señor Jesús, amén– Créanme cuando les digo que "besos en el cuello" tendrá otro significado con uno de estos._

_Príncipe Rosa: Es perfecto, tanto externa como internamente. Te dice cuan hermosa eres aunque seas el adefesio mas jodidamente feo que haya pisado el universo, te dice que nadie te merece por lo buena que eres, te ayuda a elegir tu vestimenta, te dice que está "in o out" en el mundo de la moda, te acompaña a hacer shopping sin rechistar… Oh, ¿mencioné que también le mira a los hombres su entrepierna?"_

— Bueno, no es tan aburrido después de… ¡Oh, tengo un seguidor!

— ¿Seguidor en qué? —levanté la vista de mi laptop para ver a Edward asomado por la puerta de mi habitación.

— En mi blog —le dije, con aires de suficiencia, tenía mi primer seguidor, ¡yay!

— ¿Qué vendrá después?, ¿tendré que aguantar que mi ropa este llena de pelos de gato? —Rodé mis ojos y le lancé un cojín— Iré al taller, acaba de llegar una camioneta y los chicos tienen problemas para encontrar el defecto. Jodidos idiotas, no se para que los contraté, ¿cómo no van a poder abrir la puta camioneta e inspeccionar?

— No seas así, Ed. Tómalo como que eres el más genial y necesitan de tu sabiduría en esto.

— _Soy_ el más genial.

Lo dejé de escuchar cuando su ego se hizo tan grande que ocupó mi habitación entera y me costaba respirar. Si Edward iba al taller podía cambiar mi deplorable tarde por una muchísimo mejor. Apagué mi computadora rápidamente y me coloqué un short de mezclilla azul claro, un canguro gris y unas cómodas Vans a juego. Así parecía de veinte años y lo amaba, estaba teniendo una especia de crisis por la edad e incluso el otro día había llorado pensando en que estaba a punto de llegarme la menopausia.

— Bien, ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

— ¿Por eso te vestiste tan rápido? —Asentí ante la aturdida mirada de mi amigo— Eres… tienes que dejar a los chicos trabajar, mierda Bella no puedes ir con ese short, serás una distracción, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Ponte un pantalón y cúbrete.

— Edward, por favor no me jodas, estaré tranquilamente sentada en el sofá observándolos trabajar.

— Si, y ellos estarán tranquilamente trabajando observando tus piernas.

—¡Edward! —rodó sus ojos y bufó.

— No tienes porqué venir al taller conmigo, Bella.

No, no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero _quería_ hacerlo. Era el mejor lugar donde una chica podía recrear la vista y Edward no me quitaría ese privilegio. Envídienme porque tengo un pase _VIP_ por ser la amiga de uno de los dueños. Suspiré y me enganché de su brazo, para que así no me dejara sola y desamparada en casa haciendo completamente nada, le hice ojitos y solo me bastó pestañear rápidamente tres veces y colocar un semi-puchero para que mi chico asintiera.

_¡Yay!_

— Sabes que me gusta ir al taller —le dije, mientras caminábamos hacia _La Abuela_— ¿Alguna adquisición nueva a la que deba darle el visto bueno? —Edward rodó sus ojos y rodeó la camioneta. Me subí a ella en silencio, con una sonrisita en mis labios.

— La verdad es que sí —me contestó cuando echó a andar la camioneta—, y creo que te gustará —agregó, con una sonrisita de diversión plasmada en sus labios.

— ¿Enserio? Descríbemelo.

— ¿Qué? Joder, no. ¿Es que acaso piensas que lo ando mirando o algo? —Edward frunció sus labios. Rodé mis ojos ante su estúpida réplica, ¡tenía que haberlo visto, demonios! Un "Alto, musculoso y bien dotado" no le hace daño a su hombría.

— ¡Vamos, Ed! Solo dime como es, ¿es de tu porte?, ¿tiene tu físico?, ¿es igual de guapo que tú? —Edward rió y negó con su cabeza un par de veces— No seas malo, deja que lo imagine por un momento.

— Si quieres que sea de mi porte, tenga mi físico y sea _guapo como yo_ —alzó sus cejas destacando aquella parte, lo ignoré completamente— ¿Por qué coño no te metes conmigo?

— Porque eres _Edward_, duh.

— Qué descubrimiento, _genia_.

El resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio, mi cabeza de igual manera quedó rondando en aquellas palabras que Edward había dicho. Puede que tenga un poco de razón, en mi defensa puedo decir que él es el único chico caliente que conozco hasta el momento, ¿con quién mas voy a comparar? Mike era más bien el tipo de chico _"Casémonos y tengamos muchos hijos" _mientras que Edward era el tipo de chico que al mirar tu estábamos como _"Rompe mis jodidas bragas con tus dientes"_.

La diferencia estaba clarísima.

Cuando llegamos al taller de Ed, _"Need for speed"_ –ignoremos el hecho de que Edward pasaba noches enteras en vela jugando en su querido Xbox 360 a ese bendito juego– me ayudó a bajarme de un salto de _La Abuela_, había tenido algunos precarios accidentes en el pasado ya que el tope de la camioneta y el suelo estaban a una altura considerablemente peligrosa para mis pies.

— Bienvenida al paraíso, tú solo siéntate por ahí y no toques nada —resoplé y lo seguí a interior del taller— Y cúbrete esas piernas —nuevamente ignoré su diatriba, a él se le daba muy bien eso de "amigo protector"… Sé que la cosa era "hermano protector" pero nunca en la vida podría imaginar a Ed como mi hermano, eso sería… Bueno, sería incesto.

Finalmente estábamos dentro del taller, el orgullo de Edward.

El lugar era realmente espacioso, los chicos ya estaban trabajando en alguno que otro auto. Edward se dirigió a una camioneta enorme, si no me equivoco es una _Montero_, algo se aprende viviendo con este monstruo. Estaba conversando con el grandote, quién sonrió en mi dirección como saludo, a lo que le correspondí alegremente. Caminé hacia unos sofás que habían puesto –lejos de la carrocería, pero bastante cerca para admirar– para mí. ¿Ven? Eso de ser _VIP_ no era en broma.

Estaba a punto de comenzar el show.

— ¡Eh, pequeñuela! —Emmett venía corriendo hacia mí con su brazo en el aire.

— Buenas, grandote —me levanté y besé su mejilla izquierda, luego volví a sentarme, sin quitar la vista de aquellos hombres que trabajaban en los automóviles sin parar— Ya era hora de que te viera por aquí.

— No es mi culpa que vengas en mis días libres, corazón —me guiñó un ojo— ¿Disfrutando la vista?

— Oh, no sabes cuánto.

No estaba prestándole mucha atención, por más apetecible que se viera en aquel overol azul marino, el cual tenía el cierra subido solo hasta sus caderas. El muy cretino sabía lo que estaba haciendo, todos ellos lo saben a decir verdad pero se hacen los jodidos ingenuos. Hombres, les encanta provocar aunque les cueste aceptarlo. Frente a mí se encontraban Paul y Sam. _Los monumentos_ de Paul y Sam. Anteriormente había estado presente en el taller de Ed, acompañándolo, sin mirar mucho, como si tuviera una de esas orejeras de los caballos que me impidiera mirar hacia los lados mientras estaba con Mike.

Y también porque era idiota.

Pero no tanto, ¡já!

Porque esos chicos eran completamente difíciles de ignorar, se los digo. Hombres aborígenes con sus pechos al aire, sus bíceps trabajando mientras movían las herramientas de un lado a otro, engrasados trabajando bajo un _Chevette_ del 77, un metro ochenta de pura testosterona a solo unos centímetros de mis tan necesitadas manos. ¡Alguien necesita agua por aquí!

— Vas a sufrir de una combustión en cualquier momento, enana. Mírate, estás toda _orgasmeada_ ahí.

— Esa palabra ni siquiera existe, grandote.

— _Nope_, pero te describe perfectamente—se paró delante de mi obstruyendo la hermosa vista que estaba teniendo.

— Joder, quítate de en medio —lo empujé en vano ya que _La Mole_ no se iba mover— Mira, Emmett querido. Estas caliente, no necesitas que te lo diga —Emmett comenzó a hacer poses a lo fisicoculturista— Pero, a diferencia de Jessica, yo sigo el código de amigas. Tu follas con Rose, estas simplemente descartado, te vuelves asqueroso a mis ojos, no existes, _ew_. Así que si me permites…

— ¿Qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo? —dijo, haciendo un adorable puchero.

— _El culo virgen._

— ¡Joder!, ¿es que las chicas hablan de todo? Ese era un puto secreto —se acercó a mi amenazadoramente, lo cual me hacía bastante difícil aguantar la risa— No le digas a nadie, ¿sí?, y no se te ocurra decirle a Edward, _porfis_. ¡Eso solo era entre Rosie y yo!

— _¿Porfis?_, ¿es enserio_? _—y no pude aguantar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir— ¿Estás seguro de que eres hombre? No quiero que juegues con Rosie de esta manera, ¿me has oído? —lo dejé callado. A un tipo de dos metros y puro músculo lo dejé callado, yo, con mis metro cincuenta y ocho y mis planas _boobies_.

— ¡Edward, Isabella me está molestando!—chilló mientras se alejaba de mi dando una grandes zancadas— ¿Por qué la trajiste?, ¡desde mañana no puede venir!

— ¡Le contaré al mundo tu secreto, que no se te olvidé! —le grité, haciendo que se congelara en su lugar y me mirara asesinamente cuando todos empezaron a atrincherarlo con preguntas como_ "¿Qué secreto?", "¿qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?", "¿finalmente descubrieron que tienes la verga chica?"_

Edward observaba todo a lo lejos negando con su cabeza, luego me dio una mirada a mi e hizo ese gesto con los dedos de "te estoy observando". Rodé los ojos y me tiré en el sofá para seguir viendo la película que se rodaba frente a mis ojos cuando divisé una pequeña figura junto a Ed. No pequeña, más bien menuda. Desde mi posición se veía que medía cerca de uno sesenta y cinco, a más no poder, era considerablemente más bajo que Ed, pero…

Tenía un trasero de los mil demonios.

Ese overol le quedaba pegado a esa parte de su anatomía, un tanto respingón pero estaba bien puesto en su lugar. Algo tenían los hombres con trasero que me llamaban la atención, enserio, era un buen lugar para afirmar las piernas, si saben de qué hablo. Estuve a punto de chiflar como uno de esos hombres de la construcción, pero me contuve como la dama que era.

Isabella, solo siéntate y disfruta.

— Cierra la boca.

— ¿Es él? —le pregunté a Ed, que venía limpiando sus manos en un trapo sucio— ¿La nueva adquisición del taller?

— Oh, sí, es él —Edward rió y desordenó mi cabello. Hice una mueca ante el desagradable olor a grasa que desprendían sus manos y recé mentalmente para que no me hubiera manchado el cabello. Esa cosa era difícil de sacar, no iba a saberlo yo lavando la ropa del inútil de mi amigo.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —le pregunté, embobada mirando cómo se inclinaba hacia adelante para observar dentro del capó de la _Montero_ y dejaba su parte trasera expuesta hacia mi inocente persona. Ahogué un gemido ante aquel espectáculo, ¡ya se los dije yo! Este era el mejor lugar de la tierra.

— Su nombre… _Brandon._

— Brandon… —como el vocalista de _The Killers_, un punto más para el petizo— ¿Desde cuándo está trabajando con ustedes? —No es que me interese, en realidad quería preguntar si tenía novia o sería capaz de ayudar a esta pobre chica a alcanzar la gloria en una noche.

— Ya va un tiempo —Ed se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¡Edward, ya encontré el puto problema! Solo tenemos que cambiar las bujías **(1)** y el manifold de admisión **(2)** —siempre había encontrado estimulante escuchar a los chicos hablar con términos desconocidos para mi, a pesar de no entender lo que hablaban era… jodidamente sexy.

— Cabrón, ¿Qué mierda le habrá hecho a la pobre camioneta? Ella no tiene la culpa, esta gente no sabe como apreciar una de estas bebés —Ed rodó sus ojos— ¡Voy contigo enseguida para terminar esto!

— Edward, tienes que presentármelo luego —Edward me dio una mirada y frunció el ceño— ¡Es el último favor que te pido, lo juro! —bufó y asintió mientras se iba a para reparar las… las… algo con "jías" y "admisión".

Hice un baile interno de la victoria y nuevamente me acomodé en el sofá, sin quitar la vista de Edward y mi nuevo mejor amigo –Entre nos, próximo rollo de una noche para esta mujer desesperada–. El chico, a pesar de su estatura, era realmente masculino. La manera en la que se paraba, como si algo lo molestara ahí entre sus piernas, como golpeaba a Edward con su puño en el brazo y todos esos gestos que había visto en películas de chicos de fraternidad. Luego de estar analizando su comportamiento como si fuera uno más del _team_ de Criminal Minds, vi como Edward se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa depredadora.

Excitante y escalofriante al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué iba a hacer este cretino?

— ¡Hey, Brandon!, ¡ven aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien!

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y comencé con un monólogo interno que empezaba algo así: _"Isabella no hiperventiles y usa tus encantos de mujer, despliega tus mejores atributos –ajá, mis piernas– y ponte de pie junto a Edward para saludar al trasero del siglo_". El chico, _Brandon_, se acomodó la gorra que estaba usando haciendo que así la visera cubriera su rostro, mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Hice una pequeña mueca al no poder ver su cara, pero la hora de la verdad vendría luego, y si su _otra cara_ estaba para morderla, su rostro frontal debía ser hermoso.

_Oh, mierda_.

_Oh, santísima mierda._

— ¿Quién? —Ed apoyó su codo en el hombro del recién llegado y sonrió hacia mí.

El muy bastardo.

— Te presento a mi queridísima y _soltera_ amiga, Isabella Swan —Traté de sonreír relajadamente pero me era imposible, solo quería salir corriendo y esconderme en algún lugar, tal vez debajo de alguno de los autos en reparación y dejarlos caer sobre mi accidentalmente.

— Uh, u-un gusto —Estiré mi mano a modo de saludo, aún con la tensa sonrisa en mi rostro. Antes de coger mi mano se limpió la grasa en el overol y luego la agarró. Su mano era incluso más pequeña que la mía.

_Joder._

— El gusto es mío —sonrió abiertamente y se quitó el gorro, desordenando su cabellera azabache— Mi nombre es Alice Brandon, los chicos me llaman por mi apellido todo el tiempo para no sentirse intimidados con una mujer en una habitación llena de testosterona, así que puedes llamarme como plazcas, dulzura —y me guiño un ojo.

Ella me había guiñado un ojo y yo no encontré nada más maduro que ruborizarme.

Bueno…

¿Podría llamarla mi _Príncipe... sa_?

Creo que habrá que cambiar el título de mi blog, no hay color alguno para describir esto.

* * *

**(1) **Es el elemento que produce el encendido de la mezcla de combustible y aire en los cilindros, mediante una chispa.

**(2) **es donde entra el aire y la gasolina hacia los cilindros.

* * *

¡Buenas Tardes!

Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, espero les guste y lo siento por la demora :) Alguien me preguntó por Alice y Jasper... bueno, aquí está Alice XDDD Jasper también saldrá, así que no se preocupen por ellos que les tengo sus papeles listos –mentira, no se aun pero sé que saldrá, algún color habrá para él, de eso seguro–. El capítulo 5 viene la sorpresa de Ed, así que hay conocerán un poquito al amiguito de Bella que está bastante bueno (?) no me demoraré tanto subirlo, para esta otra semana estará si o si porque el capítulo ya está casi listo, solo faltan algunos retoque y voila, Edward como capitulo 5. Muchas gracias por sus rr y todas esas cosas, son un amor todas ustedes, enserio, espero que les haya sacado más de una sonrisa y sin más nos leemos luego :3

_¡M__uuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todas por el apoyo, reviews, alertas y favs!  
_see you later alligator.

**Lamb.**


	6. Follamigo

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cada príncipe con su color.**

**Summary:** "Con el paso del tiempo el príncipe azul original ha sufrido algunos pequeños cambios; mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: ¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda." Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque es la que revisa y corrige las cosas que a esta floja y despistada se le pasan :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** Follamigo.

* * *

_— ¡Edward! ¡¿Sabes donde dejé al señor Bugs Bunny?! ¡¿No lo has tomado, cierto?!_

¿Por qué mierda debería saber yo donde dejó su puto consolador?

No necesito un jodido consolador, no me ando insertando tubos de dudosa reputación en el culo. ¿Para qué iba a querer yo un pene de plástico teniendo uno real y en buen funcionamiento? Sinceramente, no sé que hice para merecer esto. En realidad, si sé lo que hice, pero soy un puto cobarde que no quiere aceptarlo, pero de todos modos caemos en el mismo ciclo de siempre: todo vendría siendo culpa de Bella.

¿De quién más si no?

— ¿Bella? —la llamé utilizando un tono de voz más dulce de lo usual. Bells asomó su cabeza por la puerta de su ropero y me sonrió— ¿Puedes decirme para que iba a querer yo tomar tu juguete?

— Bueno, no lo sé —se encogió de hombros y nuevamente metió la cabeza dentro de aquel chiquero que ella llamaba guardarropa. No había mujer más desordenada en la puta vida que Isabella Swan— Para usarlo con una de tus amigas, que se yo, ¿para encontrar tu punto G? Dicen que los hombres tienen el punto G en el culo, tal vez te dio curiosidad o algo.

— No, pequeña —murmuré, dándole una fingida sonrisa a aquel rostro que me miraba con inocencia— Ese lugar está hecho para que salgan cosas, no para que entren. Y no necesito de tus juguetes para satisfacer a una mujer, ¡tengo una jodida verga aquí que hace su trabajo muy bien!

— Ya, vale, deja de ser tan neurótico, ¿toqué una fibra sensible a tu ego de macho recio? —me observó con el ceño fruncido y luego rodó sus ojos.

Odiaba que me rodara los ojos.

Me daban ganas de agarrarla, ponerla sobre mi regazo y darle un par de merecidas nalgadas en ese adorable trasero respingón que tiene.

¡Que mujer mas exasperante, señor!

— ¿Y para que lo necesitas? —le pregunté cruzándome de brazos. Me recargué en el umbral de la puerta de su alcoba esperando por su respuesta.

— ¿Para qué más si no? —volvió a salir de su escondite y su ceño fruncido seguía ahí— ¿Qué te ha pasado?, andas más lento de lo normal el día de hoy, Ed —se puso de pie y caminó hacia a mi lentamente, como si estuviera midiendo mis acciones— ¿Te ocurrió algo?

¿Qué si me ocurrió algo?

Sí, me ocurrió.

Me topé al cabrón de _Michael_ en mi trabajo.

En realidad no me lo topé, el muy hijo de puta se apareció allá como si nada para tener una "amena charla" conmigo. ¿Qué jodida mierda pasaba por su cabeza? "amena charla" con su abuela. Yo no tenía nada que hablar con él, engendros de su especie me enfermaban. ¿Por qué mierda tenían que utilizar a las mujeres de ese modo? Al puto marica no le costaba nada dejar a Bella para follarse a la Jessica esa; pero no, era una necesidad fisiológica lo que estos idiotas tenían, sentirse poderosos sabiendo que estaban con _B_ y que a _A_ la habían dejado con los mocos y el ego por el suelo.

Odiaba a los tipos como él.

La cosa era bastante simple para los hombres.

Solo necesitaban un coño donde meter la jodida verga y los tenías feliz como un crío paseando por Disneyland.

_Coño + Verga = Coger._

Una ecuación bastante simple, ¿es que acaso leen _"sentimientos"_ por ahí? No, no está, no existen. Los sentimientos vendrían siendo la _x_ que hay que despejar en todas las putas ecuaciones que te dan en la secundaria.

Pero, existían este tipo de especímenes que se hacían llamar "hombres" que metían a _"sentimientos" _en su ecuación enferma. Y ahí era donde todo se volvía complicado. De la simple suma y su resultado, se pasaba a una jodida ecuación con fracciones, logaritmos y vaya a saber Dios que otra mierda de esas más. Para dar como resultado al fin _B _saliendo ganadora por un corto periodo de tiempo –hasta que llegue _C_ y la reemplace– y _A_ con un corazón roto.

A la mierda.

…

_— ¡Hey Ed, alguien te busca por aquí!_

_Paul estaba conversando con alguien en la entrada del taller, no tenía la puta idea de quién podría ser. Me limpié la grasa de las manos en el overol y dejé a Alice encargada del Mitsubishi que habíamos recibido unas horas antes. La gente solía joderla bastante con sus pobres autos, los cuales también tienen sentimientos, cosa que nadie logra entender del todo._

_— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo tu aquí?_

_Michael –jodido idiota– Newton estaba de pie frente a mí como si nada. De pie, ahí, con una sonrisilla en sus labios. Las manos me picaban para borrar esa expresión idiota de su rostro. ¿Cómo se le ocurría aparecer ante mi? El pobre cretino no tenía perspectivas de vida, de eso estaba completamente seguro._

_Yo iba a machacarlo como se lo merecía._

_— Mira, Edward, vengo en son de paz —el muy marica colocó sus manos frente a mí, para apuntar el hecho—. Solo… Me preguntaba si podríamos tener una amena charla entre los dos, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…_

_— Isabella está bien, no te necesita, eres un desperdicio humano del que estuvo muy feliz de deshacerse —crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y alcé una de mis cejas— Créeme, la estoy cuidando muy bien._

_El muy descarado cuadró la mandíbula y me observó con el ceño fruncido. ¡A mí!, ¡esto era jodidamente gracioso!, ¡incluso parecía como si estuviera celoso! Puto enfermo. No pude evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se asomó en mis labios cuando me percaté de todas sus expresiones. Era simplemente increíble que se sintiera con el derecho de molestarse por una pequeña insinuación._

_Cabrón, jodido cabrón._

_— ¿Estás saliendo con Bella? —me preguntó, aclarando su voz en el proceso._

_— ¿Sabe Jessica que estás aquí preguntando por tu ex?_

_— Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Bella —comentó._

_Enserio, en cualquier momento le molía a golpes esa cara de niño bueno._

_— ¿Tú solo quieres lo mejor para ella? —le pregunté fingiendo incredulidad— Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de follarte a la narigona esa._

_— No permitiré que le faltes el respeto a Jess, ella no tiene la culpa._

_— Mira, la perra esa tiene la culpa al igual que tú, son unos putos cobardes —me acerqué a él y lo apunté con mi dedo índice—, será mejor que te vayas, no quiero volver a verte nunca más rondando por aquí y menos cerca de Isabella, ¿me has entendido?_

_El matón de secundaria salió a flote, no que lo odiara, más bien lo extrañaba, me estaba volviendo un tanto blandito últimamente al convivir con Bella en estos días de la discordia. Incluso había mirado algunas comedias románticas con ella y me habían gustado. Ya saben, esas mierdas del chico popular y la nerd del colegio –la cual estaba bastante caliente, cosa que no pasaba en la vida real–. Algo jodidamente malo estaba pasando conmigo, por Dios._

_— ¿Se lo has dicho? —me preguntó cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer de mi vista, dio media vuelta y me observó con una expresión misteriosa, ¿qué mierda le pasaba?_

_— ¿Decirle, qué?_

_— Que estás enamorado de ella —alcé ambas cejas totalmente incrédulo— Da igual, no la hagas sufrir, ¿sí?, ella no se lo merece…_

_Y el puto idiota dejó de hablar porque mi puño chocó con su cara accidentalmente, no era mi culpa que su rostro se haya entrepuesto en el camino de mi adorado amigo "el puño". Para la próxima a lo mejor y tiene un poco más de cuidado, con las cosas que dice y donde pone esa jodida cara que pronto tendrá un hermoso adorno púrpura cortesía de Edward Cullen._

_¿Qué no la haga sufrir?_

_Tendría que haber arrancado sus bolas._

_…_

— ¿Has visto al idiota de tu ex?

— ¿M-Mike? —también odiaba ese tartamudeo que aparecía cada vez que nombraba a ese imbécil— No, no lo he visto, ¿por qué?, ¿debería verlo? —me preguntó con timidez, entrecerrando sus ojos un poco a la espera de una respuesta.

— ¿Aún estás colada por él, Bella?, ¿es enserio? —y volvió a rodarme los ojos la muy bribona. Un tic estuvo a punto de aparecer en mi ojo izquierdo al contenerme y no regañarla como debía. Ella se dio media vuelta para que yo no viera como las emociones se apoderaban de su rostro, dejándola al descubierto.

La conocía tan jodidamente bien.

— Edward…

— Isabella… —le seguí el juego, enarcando una de mis cejas.

— Solo ha pasado un mes —dijo, como si esa fuera una buena excusa.

— ¿Y qué hay de esa frase que usan ustedes las mujeres?, ¿cómo putas era? _"No hay un solo pez en el mar"_…No, así no era… ¿cómo era? —Bella me miraba divertida mientras yo me rebanaba los sesos para recordar la frase— _"Hay muchos peces en el mar"_, esa era la jodida frase. Sigue tus consejos de chica, anda.

— No quiero estar con nadie por el momento, Ed —hizo un ligero puchero que removió una fibra de mi ser. No de ternura, la fibra que se movió se encontraba dentro de mis pantalones en estos momentos, pero puede que más tarde salga a _removerse_ con libertad.

— Ven aquí, pequeña —la jalé de su brazo y la rodeé con los míos en un caluroso abrazo.

Una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba de la vida, aparte de coger, era abrazar a Bella. Me llegaba prácticamente a los hombros y era perfecta para posar mi cabeza cuando ésta se cansaba. También me gustaba su cabello y el olor a fresias que desprendía, solo porque yo le dije que ocupara ese champú. El coco no le venía a ella, _uhu_.

— ¿Sabes? no deberías recordarme a Mike. Eres un mal amigo, Ed —me observó con sus ojos chocolates e infló sus mejillas, mientras me golpeaba con su pequeño puño en el pecho.

_Esa._

Sus manos.

También había fantaseado con sus pequeñas manos.

Es mi amiga, ya, vale, pero no soy de hierro y la pequeña tenía lo suyo bien puesto. Como su trasero. El trasero de Bella por las mañanas en esa diminuta prenda que ella llama pijamas ha sido el culpable de alguna que otra de las erecciones matutinas que persiguen a todo hombre a lo largo de su vida. Tenía unos pechos pequeños, pero no rayando a tabla de planchar. Eran más preferibles que los de Rosalie, la rubia parecía que anduviera toda su vida con las amígdalas infladas porque esas cosas no eran normales, simplemente no lo eran. A Emmett le encantaban, pero ese es otro cuento.

En otras palabras, amaba a mi queridísima amiga Bella.

Y por lo mismo, si me pidiera follar una que otra vez yo aceptaría encantado.

Los amigos están para ayudarse mutuamente, en las buenas y en las malas, ¿no?

— ¿Qué está pensando esa asquerosa cabeza tuya? —una traviesa sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus cejas estaban alzadas casi rozando el borde de su cabellera— Porque, ya sabes, me tienes demasiado pegada a ti en este abrazo y puedo sentir las cosas que hace tu cuerpo, Ed. No me quejo, enserio, sabes que es un honor, pero… ya, ¿en que estabas pensando, puto pervertido?

— Oh, nada —le contesté encogiéndome de hombros mientras la soltaba— Solo estaba pensando en ti, desnuda, sobre tu cama. Y por supuesto, yo entre tus piernas con…

— ¡Ya, basta! —me golpeó el hombro y… tercera vez que me rodaba sus ojos— No es necesario que mientas, idiota. Déjame, seguiré buscando, ¿cómo pude perderlo? Estaba completamente nuevo y quería estrenarlo más tarde, ¿saldrás ahora, no?

Uno decía la verdad y te tachaban de mentiroso.

_Meh_.

— Saldré ahora, sí.

— Bien, eso me deja a mí y al señor Bunny… _Cuando lo encuentre_ —se metió nuevamente en su closet tratando de encontrar aquel misil de plástico que le daría un orgasmo cuando yo no estuviera en casa.

La vida era cruel, al menos podría grabarse o algo parecido.

— Oh, y ¿Bella? —me detuve en el marco de la puerta y le di una mirada al despelote que se había formado en su habitación, todas las prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo. Tomé uno de sus tangas en mi mano y lo estiré entre mis dedos— ¿Has revisado en tu buró? —su cabeza se enderezó rápidamente y le lancé la tanga como una resortera, a la vez que me daba vuelta y me iba de su habitación.

— _¡Señor Bunny, finalmente nos vemos las caras!... Uh, bueno… ¿las cabezas? _—solté una pequeña risita y prendí uno de mis cigarrillos— _¡Gracias Ed, te debo una!, ¡te quiero y usa condón!_

— ¡También te quiero pequeña, no le gastes las baterías al vibrador! —chillé cerrando la puerta tras de mí y dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

_— ¡Tranquilo, son recargables!_

Ni siquiera la puerta cerrada de nuestro apartamento pudo amortiguar el grito de Bella. Una ronca carcajada abandonó mi garganta mientras bajaba la escalera del edificio.

Sí, Isabella Swan era mi mejor amiga después de todo.

…

— Te lo digo, hombre. Si voy a morir de alguna forma, quiero que sea así.

— ¿Quieres que Rose te asfixie son sus tetas?

— _Exacto_ —le di una calada a mi cigarrillo y luego reí ante las ocurrencias de Emmett— ¿Es que alguna vez te la jodiste? Cabrón, esa mujer es de armas tomar. Sabe cómo utilizar esa lengua que tiene y ese puto aro… mierda —Emmett tomó de su cerveza y me dio una extraña mirada.

Oh, joder, aquí pasaba algo extraño.

— ¿Qué? —espeté, bebiendo también de mi botella.

— No te rías de lo que te diré, hermano —me apuntó con su dedo índice. Hice como si sellara mis labios con un candado falso y arrojaba la llave. Emmett suspiró teatralmente, como si estuviera preparándose para la mierda que iba a soltar— El otro día le preste mi culo.

— ¿Q-qué mierda? —tuve que morder mi labio inferior para aguantar las ganas de reír.

_No lo puedo creer._

— Ya sabes —me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y movió sus cejas sugestivamente— A Rosalie… Ella… ¡Joder, ya sabes lo que hizo! —chilló cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, marica! —dejando de lado mi actuación de "cerrar el puto hocico", golpeé la mesa con mi puño mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos por la risa que me atacaba en estos momentos. Mi estómago dolía de tanto reír— ¡Con razón Bella pensaba que yo había robado su vibrador! —volví a reír ante un enfurruñado Emmett, quien me miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras bebía lentamente su cerveza— ¿Y? —alcé mis cejas, a la espera de una nueva ronda de risas.

Emmett era un cabrón chistoso.

— ¿Y, qué? —me preguntó, sospechosamente.

— Bella mencionó algo del punto G, ¿te lo encontraron o qué?

— Oh, hermano —Emmett se desplomó sobre la mesa— ¡Esa mierda sí que sabe! Mis respetos a mis amigos homosexuales, pero esa mierda te hace ver hasta cerdos volando.

— ¡Te estaban metiendo algo en el culo, debe doler como la puta madre! ¡Es obvio que vas a sentir eso, jodido idiota! —volví a reír, sin poder contenerme por las idioteces que Emmett hablaba— ¿Es que ahora te cambiarás de equipo?

— Joder, no. Y no me metieron nada ahí donde no alumbra el sol, imbécil. Yo te lo dije: Ella hace magia con su lengua —volvió a beber de su cerveza— Y si Rose quiere seguir haciendo eso, bienvenido sea. Estoy abierto a explorar nuevas posibilidades en las artes amatorias.

— Gay —le dije a modo de broma.

— ¿Crees que me estas insultando? Porque no me estas insultando. Diversidad ante todo, hermano.

— Oh, cállate idiota —saqué mi cajetilla de _Marlboro_ y le ofrecí uno a Emmett, quien negó— Bien, más para mí —lo prendí y boté el humo, mirando esta vez el bar en el que nos encontrábamos.

No debí haberlo hecho porque a lo lejos vi algo completamente desagradable.

— ¿Qué? —Emmett se giró para ver qué era lo que yo estaba mirando— ¿Quién es ese?

— Es el jodido ex de Bella —fruncí el ceño y volví a darle una calada a mi cigarro— Detesto a ese tipo y su manera de jugar, con toda esa mierda de "Soy el señor perfecto", mis bolas —Emmet frunció el ceño y le dio otra mirada de soslayo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —me preguntó. Una chica llegó con dos botellas nuevas de cerveza a nuestra mesa, me sonrió coquetamente y le guiñé un ojo antes de que se marchara— Eh, estoy hablando con esta cabeza ahora, no con la de abajo —me dio un golpe en la cabeza suavemente— entonces dime, ¿hay que ir a partirle la cara o cortarle las bolas?... bueno, la cara ya la tiene bastante destrozada, mira ese cardenal en su ojo, parece un puto mapache.

— Oh, sí, ese es mérito de este nene —murmuré levantando mi puño, sonriendo con gozo— Míralo, riéndose el muy imbécil, cuando la pobre de Bella está sola en casa desamparada sin nada más que el señor Bunny para pasar la noche.

— ¿El señor Bunny? Eso suena a zoofilia.

— Es su consolador.

— ¿Y tiene nombre?

— ¿Sí?, ¿qué quieres que te diga?, no sé como mierda funciona la mente de las mujeres, tu sabes lo jodidamente extraña que son —rodé mis ojos y le resté importancia— Él la jodió.

— Bueno, era de esperarse, ¿cuántos años llevaban juntos?, ¿tres?

— ¡Él se acostaba con su mejor amiga, idiota! —chillé exasperado, dándole un rápida calada al cigarrillo y botando el humo lentamente— Y no, no fue Rosalie. Jessica, una de las amigas de infancia de Bella. Creo que la conoció al mismo tiempo que a mí, no estoy seguro de ello —fruncí el ceño— da igual, no le daré importancia a ese idiota.

— ¡Hey, nunca me has contado esa historia! —ladeé mi cabeza y lo observé confundido— ¿Cómo conociste a la chica de bolsillo? Es como una _Polly Pocket_ **(1)**, pero castaña, completamente adorable —sonreí y apagué el cigarro en el cenicero.

— Ella te odia por el mote que le has puesto —Emmett sonrió abiertamente— Bueno, conocí a Bella de una manera bastante peculiar en la secundaria, creo que desde ese día que nunca más nos alejamos el uno del otro —me encogí de hombros— en realidad no recuerdo cuando comenzamos a ser amigos exactamente, simplemente pasó, ¿sabes? como en las jodida películas si quieres compararlo con algo…

…

_Lauren Mallory me estaba hinchando las pelotas desde sexto grado, estábamos en tercero de secundaria y ella aún no se daba por vencido. ¿Era necesario refregar sus tetas en mi cara todo el día? No, no lo era, joder no. Pero la chica era insistente, y cada vez que estaba sentado en un banco haciendo cualquier mierda, al levantar la vista tenía sus dos gomas frente a mí, perturbando mi visión._

_En cualquier momento me tiraba al cuarto del aseo y me violaba o algo._

_Y yo no me la iba a coger, ella había estado con el inmundo de Peter, vaya a saber yo que mierda me encontraré entre sus piernas. Tal vez y luego de haber follado, la verga se me caiga a pedazos, y no era una imagen muy agradable, de tan solo pensarlo me daban ganas de agarrar a mi amigo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que papi cuidaría de él._

_Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral._

_Ese era mi radar, el cual me avisaba que Lauren aparecería en cualquier momento._

_Junto a mi había una puerta, sin pararme a revisar a que pertenecía la abrí y me metí dentro rápidamente. La cerré tras de mí y apoyé mis espalda contra ella, cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro de alivio. ¡Al fin libre de esa mocosa! Un carraspeo me instó a abrir los ojos con lentitud, pestañeé rápidamente un par de veces hasta que finalmente la imagen delante de mí se enfocó._

_— Eshte eshcondite ya eshtá tomado, sherá mejor que te vayash._

_La chica frente a mi cubría su boca con una de sus manos mientras hablaba._

_Nunca la había visto en la vida, aunque era algo entendible porque era bastante baja o tal vez yo era muy alto para su propio bien. Tenía su cabello de color marrón arreglado en dos largas trenzas que colgaban delante de sus hombros. Usaba ropas un tanto ancha para su contextura y no llevaba maquillaje como todas las zorras que pisaban este lugar llamado Secundaria, o "Pasarela de moda" para ellas._

_— Me llamo Edward —comenté como un idiota sin saber que decir._

_— ¡Esho no me importa, shal de aquí! —sonreí por la forma en la que hablaba. Y me acerqué a ella lentamente, quien retrocedía con cada paso que yo daba— ¡No te acerquesh!_

_— ¿Por qué hablas así, pequeña? —oh, sus ojos relampaguearon con furia cuando escuchó como la había llamado._

_Me gusta._

_— ¡No esh de tu jodido interesh! —frunció el ceño y se giró rápidamente, dándome la espalda— ¡Joder, eshtoy babeando!_

_— ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien? —me acerqué a ella y observé por sobre su hombro— ¿Qué mierda le pasó a tus aparatos? —solté una pequeña risita y cubrí mi boca rápidamente cuando me dio una mirada asesina._

_Aunque resultaba bastante chistoso a decir verdad, ella estaba tratando de asesinarme con la mirada y había olvidado cubrir su boca con sus manos, lo cual dejaba al descubierto su pequeño problema con los frenos. O se había reído demasiado o alguien realmente cruel le había estirado la boca para que la comisura de esta se quedara enganchada en los topes de sus frenos._

_— Uh, ¿pequeña?_

_— ¡No me llamesh ashí!_

_— No me has dicho tu nombre, así que te diré pequeña —me acerqué nuevamente a ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios— Estoy seguro de que eso debe doler, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? —negó con su cabeza y pude divisar como sus ojos se cristalizaban poco a poco— ¿Cómo te paso esto?, a no ser que sonrías como Cheshire o tengas complejo de Guasón, no creo que…_

_— ¡Esha puta de Lauren! Yo me eshtaba lavando los dientesh en el baño de chicash y apareció de la nada con shu shequito de perrash… Y luego yo eshtaba ashí —no era el único que estaba siendo atormentado por esa mocosa del demonio— ¿Tú no eresh shu novio?_

_— ¿Su novio? Joder, no, Dios me salve —la chica soltó una pequeña risita y luego hizo una mueca de dolor— Iremos a la enfermería quieras o no —tomé su mano entre la mía, la cual se sentía realmente pequeña, y jalé de ella._

_— ¡No, eshpera, no puedo shalir ashí! —suspiré y me acerqué a ella para quitarle los broches que sujetaban sus trenzas, luego las desarmé, dándole un aspecto de rebeldía a su cabello. Un leve aroma a coco inundó el lugar. Le sonreí y en un rápido movimiento me agaché de cuclillas delante de ella y la miré por sobre mi hombro._

_— Súbete —me miró confundida— a mi espalda, te voy a cargar. Te afirmas de mi cuello y escondes tu rostro ahí, ¿sí? Vamos, no tengo todo el puto tiempo del mundo, tómalo como mi buena acción del día —la chica se sonrojó y se subió un tanto reticente a mi espalda._

_Para mi mala fortuna –sí, claro– tenía que cruzar mis manos tras mi espalda y tocar su trasero. _

_Y vaya que trasero._

_— Graciash —murmuró en mi oído, cuando abrí la puerta de la sala de música, que era donde nos habíamos escondido— Mi nombre esh Ishabella —escondió su rostro cuando los chismosos nos tomaron como novedad y no quitaban sus ojos de nosotros._

_Mierda de gente._

_— Un gusto, pequeña Ishabella._

_— Hmpf, eshtúpido._

_…_

— Esa mierda no pasa ni en las películas —Emmett me observaba atónito— ¿Usaba frenos? —asentí— ¿Cómo coño se te queda la sonrisa grabada en el rostro con los frenos? —Emmett se tocó la comisura de sus labios y frunció el ceño—, debe doler —se estremeció—. Entonces, ¿ella siempre fue extraña? —y finalmente comenzó a reír— Joder, me imagino a _Belly Pocket_ con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y los frenos en toda su gloria y majestad.

— Nunca le digas que te conté esto o me quedaré sin comida —lo apunté con el dedo índice amenazadoramente— Si le llegas a contar a alguien, digo lo que tú y Rosalie andan haciendo a escondidas.

— Considéralo hecho —sonreí condescendiente y bebí de mi cerveza— ¿Y ahí empezaron a ser amigos?

— Supongo, luego comenzamos a almorzar juntos en las gradas, ella hacía unos almuerzos exquisitos —suspiré— Fui su pareja de graduación, también —sonreí recordando esa maldita noche y como disfruté golpeando al idiota de Benjamin.

— ¿Fuiste su pareja de graduación? —asentí nuevamente— ¿Tiene tu misma edad?, ¿te la cogiste?

— No, es dos años menor… —bebí de mi cerveza y le di una mirada de "jodete" a mi amigo— No, Emmett, no me la cogí. Es mi puta amiga, por todo lo santo. Creo que le di su primer beso… ah, no, ese fue el idiota de Ben, por eso lo golpeé esa noche…

— ¿Nunca has pensado en hacerlo? Muy de bolsillo será la chica, pero es una chica después de todo y ese de ahí —apunto a mi entrepierna y continuo como si nada— se levanta con cualquier cosa que use falda.

— Ah, obvio que sí, era un púber cuando la conocí, por supuesto que tuve esos pensamientos y me manoseé pensando en Bella —sonreí nuevamente recordando, ¿cuánto tenía? Diecisiete años, si no me equivoco.

Ocho putos años desde que nos conocimos, joder.

— ¡Me refiero ahora, inútil!

— ¿Cómo no?, ¿eres idiota o qué mierda? ¡La tengo todas las putas mañanas paseándose de un lugar a otro con un diminuto short y un top! —refregué mi rostro con mi mano derecha y negué con mi cabeza— Y la muy desgraciada no usa brassier. Lo peor es que sabe que somos amigos pero la jodida carne es débil, así que lo hace a propósito, siempre lo he pensado.

— Mujeres, les encanta cagarnos la vida de esa forma.

— Y después se quejan cuando uno quiere coger con ellas, ¿quién las entiende? —le di la última calada a mi cigarrillo y lo boté.

Era hora de volver a casa con ese pequeño demonio.

…

Estaba parado fuera del apartamento terminando de fumar el último cigarrillo de la noche, la casa estaba silenciosa, algo realmente extraño si Isabella tenía pensado utilizar esa cosa multifuncional hasta que las pilas no dieran más. Con el ceño fruncido me atreví a abrir la puerta, haciendo un suave _click_ cuando la cerré tras de mí. Todo estaba en las penumbras, más extraño aún, Bella no podía dormir si no quedaba aunque fuera una luz prendida.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

— ¿Bella? —llamé, esperando que me contestara desde el baño o algún lugar en particular— ¿Pequeña? —prendí la lámpara de la sala de estar y me acerqué a su habitación, asomando la cabeza por su puerta— ¿Bella, dónde carajo estás?

Apagué la lámpara de la salita y me fui directo a mi habitación. Esto era muy extraño, si había salido por último que dejara una jodida nota, mañana la regañaría por ello, ¿tenía que preocuparme de este modo siempre? Aún era una niña, señor, y me ponía los nervios de punta cuando hacía estas mierdas.

— Exasperante mujer…

— ¿Quién?

Estuve a punto de hacerme en los pantalones ante el susto que me dio escuchar su voz en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Prendí la luz y ahí estaba ella, acostada en el centro de mi cama con ese jodido pijama hecho por el diablo para torturar a los hombres de la tierra. Fruncí el ceño y me saqué la chaqueta sin prestarle atención, luego volví a darle una mirada de soslayo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí, de todos modos?

— Te llamé tres veces, podrías al menos haberme dicho que estabas aquí, ¿no crees? Pensé que habías salido, tal vez con ese amiguito tuyo, Alec —me encogí de hombros y me quité la polera—, o habías aceptado salir con Alice finalmente…

— Edward…

— ¿Sí? —abrí mi armario y me metí en él para buscar el pantalón de mi pijama.

— Necesito acostarme con alguien —alcé una de mis cejas— Leí por ahí en la internet que estoy de este humor por el celibato. Ya sabes, ando riendo y luego me pongo a llorar de la nada, cosas así.

— Me regañas por todo también, por dejar la tapa del baño arriba, por fumar en la ventana por las noches, por decirte "buenas noches".

— Eso fue solo una vez, Ed. No exageres, además, es tu deber bajar la tapa del baño, ¡el otro día me senté y quedé estancada en el jodido retrete! No es agradable, ¿sabes?

— Ya, vale, lo haré la próxima vez —sonreí, sabiendo que iba a olvidarlo completamente, no era mi culpa– Y… ¿Qué pasó con el señor Bunny?

— Es un aburrido —resopló, causando una risa en mi.

— Necesitas acostarte con alguien… ¿Qué quieres que haga yo con eso? —me quité los jeans para poder ponerme el puto pijama de una vez.

— Edward…

— Isabella… —la observé mientras me subía el pantalón del pijama por las piernas.

— Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste antes de irte —fruncí el ceño y me quedé mirándola, con los brazos cruzados por sobre mi pecho— _"Solo estaba pensando en ti, desnuda, sobre tu cama. Y por supuesto, yo entre tus piernas"_, tú simplemente no puedes decirle eso a una chica y salir como si nada, y menos si esa chica piensa ocupar a señor Bunny.

— ¡Tú me llamaste mentiroso!

— ¿Estabas mintiendo?

— _Nope_, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Es la jodida verdad.

— ¡Bien! Está bien, entonces —se puse de rodillas en la cama y se sentó sobre sus talones, una adorable sonrisa se asomó en sus labios— ¿Por qué no somos _follamigos_?

— _Carajo _—siseé entre dientes cuando me pegué en el dedo meñique con la punta del mueble. Mierda, dolía, dolía un montón, era como una puta corriente que te recorría desde el dedo hasta la ingle— No.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Ni siquiera lo pensaste!, no soy tan mala en la puta cama, no sé qué es lo que ande hablando Michael de mi por ahí, pero era él el que…

— ¿Por qué yo? —le pregunté, sentándome frente a ella en mi cama. Bella me miraba con la misma expresión en sus ojos que había tenido la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Veinticuatro años podrá tener pero sigue siendo aquella chiquilla de quince con aparatos.

— Porque eres mi amigo, estás caliente y me pareció un buen negocio.

— ¿Qué gano yo con esto?

_Joder Edward, cállate y di que sí._

— Uhm, ¿ayudar a tu amiga a pasar una increíble noche en la cama? ¡Quiero tener un jodido orgasmo! Creo que nunca debí haber conocido a Mike, me trajo solo desgracias a mi pobre vida…

— Bella, yo no soy uno de tus príncipes —le dije seriamente, observándola con intensidad a sus ojos— Soy un grosero de mierda, fumo y tu detestas el humo del tabaco, bebo cerveza como condenado y no se preparar un jodido plato de comida, ¿tienes eso claro, no?

— Dejas tus calzoncillos tirados a mitad del pasillo y coges como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana. Lo sé, genio. Eres todo lo contrario, un anti-príncipe —rodó sus ojos y le pegué en el brazo inconscientemente— _¡Ouch!_

— Deja de rodarme los ojos, me enfermas cuando haces eso pequeña —me observó con una de sus cejas alzadas y comenzó a reír.

— ¿Me darás ordenes ahora?, ¿tendré que firmar un contrato de confidencialidad y llamarte amo?

— ¿Estás leyendo esa mierda de _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_?**  
**

— Una chica puede soñar —resoplé y la atraje hacia a mí en un abrazo— ¿Esto es un: "sí" o un "lo pensaré, mi querida Bella"?

— Esto es un: cierra la jodida boca —sentí a Bella sonreír contra mi pecho y la imité— _Follamigos_, ¿huh?, ¿así de necesitada estás?

— _Milas Kunis_ y _Justin Timberlake_ lo hicieron bien…

— Al principio, y ¿qué pasó después?

— Se enamoraron —comentó como una niña pequeña que ha sido regañada— ¡Ah, _Ashton Kutcher_ y _Natalie Portman_ también lo hicieron bien!

— Y también se enamoraron, ¿recuerdas?, esas putas comedias románticas te llenan la cabeza con cosas extrañas, quemaré todos los _DVD's_…

— Pero nosotros somos Edward y Bella —levantó la cabeza desde mi pecho y sonrió— Y esto no es una comedia romántica, es la vida tal y como la conoces. Ya sabes, _pasa en las películas, pasa en TNT_, pero eso de que pasa en la vida es pura mierda, ¿dónde está _mi_ Justin o Ashton? En cambio, te tengo a ti.

— ¿Debería sentirme herido por eso?

— Claro que no, también tienes un trasero digno de admirar.

— Bella, ¿entiendes que no seré adorable y que me seguiré riendo de ti cuando te tropieces con tus propios pies, cierto? —asintió fervientemente con su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué eres tan exagerado? No te quiero como novio, es más, solo quiero tu cuerpo para satisfacción personal, serás algo así como mi puta pero no cobrarás nada a cambio… o sea que serás menos que una puta, serás un esclavo sexual —me sonrió con una inocencia que no poseía y no pude evitar dejar un beso sobre su nariz.

— Pero ahora estoy jodidamente cansado.

— Nadie dijo que tenía que ser ahora —se encogió de hombros—, dije que señor Bunny era aburrido, pero no que no lo había usado —me guiñó un ojo y reí— _¿Follamigos? _—levantó su dedo meñique esperando que lo entrelazara con el mío.

— _Follamigos _—entrelazamos nuestros meñiques y sellamos el negocio— Recuerda que no puedes enamorarte de mí, pequeña.

— ¿Enamorarme de ti? —sonrió nuevamente hacia mi persona— Puede que me hayan destrozado el corazón, puede que hace tres meses no tengo sexo y me estoy desesperando… pero no he perdido el juicio aún, puedes estar tranquilo Ed. Cuando piense que eres tierno y un completo caballero, entraré a preocuparme. Por el momento… solo pienso en cómo hacerte ver que tus putos calzoncillos van en el canasto de la ropa y no en el pasillo.

— Cuentas claras conservan la amistad —desordené su cabello y dejé un casto beso en la cima de su cabeza— Ahora vete a dormir pequeña, a tu cuarto, mañana se te hará tarde para el trabajo.

— Sí, papá —rodó sus ojos nuevamente, ¿cuántas veces al día hacías ese gesto? — Oh, y ¿Edward?

— ¿Qué? —me había echado sobre mi cama y estaba pensando en lo que me acababa de meter.

— Tú tampoco puedes enamorarte de mí —me dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su aniñado rostro, antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

_Tsk, tsk._

Demasiado tarde para eso, _Ishabella_.

* * *

**(1) **es una línea de muñecas y accesorios producidas y vendidas por Mattel Inc. Su nombre hace referencia a "pocket", cuya traducción al español sería "bolsillo", ya que son muñecas pequeñas que caben fácilmente en uno.

* * *

¡Buenas Noches!

Aquí vengo con el capítulo cinco, el Edward POV. Como verán, nuestro querido amigo no es ningún príncipe (eso es lo que él cree, bah) y... es un amor de todos modos y a su manera (?) Bella le propuso finalmente esto de ser follamigos, en el próximo ya sabrán porque llegó a esa conclusión esta muchacha, anda un tanto necesitada XDDDD kfhkjhgfd bueno, espero les guste el capítulo, será el único pov Edward hasta el momento, no creo que haga más. No diré nada sobre el final, es bastante obvio que Ed seas como sea, esta perdido por Bella... boe, no perdido, tiene salvación (?) y esta mujer es un tanto –demasiado– despistada como para darse cuenta, así que mas adelante veremos como se va desatando esta amistad especial entre ellos... aunque, bueno, teniendo en cuenta los mismo ejemplos que dio Bella con las películas _Amigos con ventaja/beneficio/whateveri... _ya están bastante jodidos XDDD

Sobre Alice... muchas me preguntaron si Alice iba a tirar para el otro equipo, solo les diré: Sigan leyendo ;)

_¡M__uuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todas por el apoyo, reviews, alertas y favs!  
_see you later alligator.

**Lamb.**


	7. Príncipe Marrón

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cada príncipe con su color.**

**Summary:** "Con el paso del tiempo el príncipe azul original ha sufrido algunos pequeños cambios; mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: ¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda." Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque es la que revisa y corrige las cosas que a esta floja y despistada se le pasan :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** Príncipe marrón.

* * *

_"Príncipesa: Y no, no es que haya escrito mal "princesa" en italiano. Llamamos así al tipo de príncipe que… bueno, en vez de tener agradable aguijón entre sus piernas, tiene lo mismo que tú: una flor que lo espera. No se dejen llevar por las apariencias, y recuerden que antes de ver el trasero de un hombre y fantasear con ello, esperen que de la vuelta para ver si realmente se trata de un él y no un ella. (También podría tomarse como la opción final, para cuando nos demos cuenta de que los hombres son unos asquerosos cretinos y lo mejor sea cambiar de sexualidad)"._

.

.

.

— Explícalo nuevamente, bebé.

Rose había apretado el botón equivocado debido a la impresión y la máquina trotadora en la que estaba la hacía correr a una velocidad del terror. En cambio yo, iba caminando tranquilamente sobre el aparato. Un día libre, y yo en el gimnasio acompañando a Rosalie, quien viene dos veces a la semana para así mantener su figura de infarto.

Mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ningún tipo de ejercicio, bastaba con ver el pequeño rollito en mi cadera que no me dejaba en paz y me torturaba día a día cuando me observaba al espejo, siempre aparecía ahí, era como si el muy bastardo me sonriera y dijera: _"¿Es que acaso no te gustó esa hamburguesa con doble queso, las patatas fritas y la bebida extra grande?, ¿te gustó?, ¡pues no te quejes por mi entonces!"_ para darse cuenta de ello. ¿Ejercitar los dedos con el mando de la televisión o la computadora, sirve? Porque era una completa experta en ello, podría ganarme la medalla de oro en las olimpiadas si fuera un ejercicio valorado.

— ¿Qué quieres que te explique? Le propuse a Edward que tuviéramos sexo. Simple y conciso, no hay nada que explicar sobre eso. Edward y yo, más sexo, igual a una Bella feliz y con el dinero de las pilas recargables aun en el bolsillo.

— Te ofrecí prestarte a Emmett, hubieras tenido la mejor experiencia de tu vida… ¿Edward?, ¿estás segura de que se le para? Dudo seriamente de él y su capacidad sexual.

— Bueno Rosie, déjame decirte que yo soy la que vive con él, y te recuerdo que las paredes de nuestro querido apartamento no están insonorizadas, por lo tanto… —reí y rodé mis ojos— algo le hará a esas mujeres que trae a casa para griten tan jodidamente fuerte, ¿no crees?

— ¿Y si te pega algo?

— Y si… —abrí mis ojos de dos en dos. ¡Joder, no había pensado en eso! — ¡Oh, mierda! Tendré que preguntarle si está al día con sus chequeos en el hospital… gracias por recordármelo Rosie, no sé qué haría sin ti.

— Nada, por supuesto —mi rubia amiga sonrió socarronamente—. Ahora, me gustaría escuchar como coño le pediste que fueran _follamigos_. Enserio, ¿qué mierda de nombre es ese?

— Ah, solo… fue culpa de las películas. Ese día después de que Edward saliera, vaya a saber Dios donde, me quedé en casa para entretener a mi amiga que ha estado abandonada por un largo tiempo con el señor _Bunny_, luego de hacerla llorar de alegría me acomodé en la sala y me puse a ver _Amigos con beneficios_… ya sabes, esa donde sale Ashton Kutcher y Natalie…

— Esa es _Amigos con derecho_, la otra es donde sale Justin Timberlake y Mila…

— ¡Son putamente iguales! Amigos, se follan, se enamoran. Da igual el nombre de la película, captaste el punto —Rose rió— Y me dije: Bella, estás sola, tu vida sexualmente activa paso a nada de un día para otro, no te ha tocado nadie más aparte del señor _Bunny_… y luego está Edward, a unos pasos de tu habitación. Es hombre, tiene una espada y tú tienes un lugar donde él puede enfundarla muy bien.

— Estás jodida, cariño. Yo que tú me hubiera quedado con Alice, tal vez es una señal del señor para que experimentes otras cosas, ya sabes.

— ¡Pero si seguí sus señales! —suspiré recordando aquellas benditas señales— Diosito estaba ahí, ofreciéndome a Edward en bandeja desde hace unas semanas, la manzana prohibida, tal vez es una jodida prueba para ver si arregla mi vida de una puta vez o sigue cangándome la existencia. No sé como no lo vi antes. Las películas me ayudaron a aclarar mi mente…

Había tomado una buena decisión.

Sip.

¡Gracias por la señales, _yisus_!

…

_Era deprimente escuchar los gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Edward a las diez de la noche cuando yo no tenía nada más que hacer que sentarme a ver una maratón de "The Vampire Diaries". Ian Somerhalder en gloria y majestad, si, lo sé, valía la pena que el trasero te quedara cuadrado por estar sentada todo el día viendo a ese hombre._

_Pero Edward estaba a unos pasos de mi follando con vaya a saber Dios que fulana._

_Y la envidiaba un poquito._

_Solo un poquito._

— _Incluso esta Elena se ha jodido a casi todos los tipos de Mystic Falls —resoplé y me crucé de brazos mientras observaba como Damon la tomaba entre sus brazos y la pegaba contra la pared._

_Ah, putas suertudas._

_Me puse de pie para ir a buscar un snack y así no llorar al ver toda la vida sexualmente activa que me rodeaba. Una puede ahogarse en comida chatarra sin sentir remordimiento hasta el otro día. Desgraciadamente tenía que pasar frente a la habitación de Edward para llegar a la cocina, cada paso que daba, cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte como la tipa gritaba y el sonido de la cama al rechinar._

_Isabella, camina a paso rápido e ignora…_

_Edward era un vil asno._

_Él lo hacía a propósito._

_¿Quién en su sano juicio folla con la puerta abierta sabiendo que hay alguien en la misma casa que puede que tenga que transitar frente a la habitación del amor?, y sobre todo cuando ese alguien ha estado en abstinencia por unos meses._

_Este era un acto de crueldad horrendo._

_Me incliné hacia adelante para echar un vistazo, verificar que estaban ocupados en lo suyo y así poder pasar desapercibida para la pareja cuando me desvié completamente del cometido. Todo fue culpa del redondo y exquisito trasero de Edward y de cómo sus músculos se contraían cada vez que empujaba contra la mujer "x" que estaba bajo su cuerpo. Mordí mi labio inferior inconscientemente siguiendo los movimientos de sus caderas y me convertí en una sucia voyeur por un pequeño –bastante largo, a decir verdad– lapsus de tiempo. Era realmente espectacular y te daban unas ganas enormes de morder ese trasero._

_Incluso me estaban dando unas ganas enormes de proponerles un trío._

_¡Ew, Isabella!_

_¡Puto Edward y su trasero perfecto!_

_Creo que sí, era la hora de desenfundar al señor Bunny finalmente._

_._

_._

_._

_En el apartamento existían dos baños. El que era para uso comunitario y aquel baño que se encontraba incluido en mi habitación. El baño comunitario se había descompuesto hace más de una semana y aún esperábamos que viniera el tipo del edificio a ver qué coño pasaba, así que desgraciadamente Edward estaba tomando una ducha en mi baño._

_Edward, mi amigo, el mismo que tiene unas costumbres extrañas y deja sus calzoncillos tirados en el suelo._

_Y ahora el piso de mi habitación era el que sufría por eso._

— _Puto cerdo asqueroso —tomé la prenda con la punta de mis dedos índice y pulgar y la mantuve a una distancia considerable de mi cuerpo. Ed tenía que dejar esta jodida manía, ¡en el baño había un canasto para la ropa, por todo lo santo!_

_Estaba a punto de entrar al baño, donde el idiota estaba tomando una ducha, para recriminarle sus obscenos hábitos a la hora de sacarse la ropa cuando lo vi. Había nombrado con anterioridad sus costumbres extrañas, más bien no extrañas, si no jodidamente exhibicionistas, porque en el mundo de Edward no había nadie más que él, por ende, ¿qué daño haría que se tomara una ducha sin cerrar la cortina de baño?_

_Así que sí, enserio, lo-vi._

_En todo su esplendor se asomaba ahí mientras Edward enjabonaba su cabello, ajeno a que yo estaba completamente estupefacta observándolo. Era como si el muy bastardo me estuviera saludando, joder, que terrible agonía. ¿Por qué tenía que verlo a él?, yo solo iba a regañar a Edward y en cambio aparece su amigo defendiendo su honor. Era realmente difícil sacar la vista de ese punto de su anatomía, sobre todo cuando estaba erguido ahí orgullosamente como si se estuviera burlando de mí. Y lo estaba haciendo, ¿hace cuanto que no veía una verga? Podía hacerme pasar como virgen en este punto de la historia._

_Debo apuntar que la de Edward era… hermosa._

_Buena, tan hermosa como puede ser una verga, digo, ¿qué tiene de hermosa una cosa larga como una manguera, dura como una puta roca y con una cabeza que parece una ciruela? Absolutamente nada._

— _¿Quieres tocarlo ahora o solo te contentas con mirar?_

_Levanté la vista, desgraciadamente Ed había acabado con su cabello y me observaba con diversión y algo más allí en lo que no quise profundizar. No, no, ya estaba haciendo demasiada calor dentro como para profundizar en eso, estaba completamente segura del porqué sus ojos se había oscurecida de aquella forma, pero si pensaba en ello directamente lo más probable es que mi ropa acabe en el suelo._

_Y no queremos eso._

_¿No lo queremos?_

— _Oh, nunca tendrás esa suerte —le sonreí con mofa, mirando directamente a sus ojos para así dejar de mirar su hombría— ¡La próxima vez, deja tu jodida ropa interior en el puto canasto, Edward! —le lancé el calzoncillo que aun estaba en mis manos a su rostro y di media vuelta para salir del baño._

_Si seguía ahí podría humillarme a mi misma poniéndome de rodillas._

_No, Isabella, siempre digna._

— _¡Y la próxima vez que vayas a admirar mi jodida verga cierra la puta boca si no vas a usarla!_

_El muy cabrón._

…

—… Y la última señal, la tercera y por último, la vencida, fue cuando me dijo que estaba pensando en mi, estirada sobre la puta cama y él entre mis piernas —agarré la botella de agua mineral que estaba mi alcance y le di un corto sorbo mientras seguía con mi trote lento.

— ¡Esas no son jodidas señales!

— ¡Si lo son Rosie! —chillé, rodando mis ojos— Piénsalo, conozco a Edward hace ocho putos años y nunca lo había visto tal cual y como Lizzie lo expulsó de su vagina. A lo más su trasero, a lo más… ¡Y ahora ocurre eso la misma semana! Era como si su cuerpo se estuviera presentando a mí, ¿sabes? dándome una vista preliminar hasta que _¡boom!_ Me tira esa bomba de que ha estado pensando en mí sin ropa…

— Estás loca, completamente desquiciada, cariño. Michael se llevó uno de tus tornillos también a parte de tu corazón, estoy segura de eso —resoplé y apreté el botón de _stop_que tenía la máquina corredora para bajar de ella— ¿Me dejarás corriendo sola?, ¿qué clase de amiga eres?

— En primera, no sé porque vine al gimnasio, ¿cuándo he corrido en mi vida?

— Pero es un buen lugar para conversar —dijo Rose, bajando las revoluciones a su máquina para ir a un trote lento—, hay una vista que ni te digo… —comentó, devorándose con la mirada a un chico que estaba haciendo pesas unos cuantos pasos más allá— Y ese Adonis de por allí no ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegamos.

Le di un sorbo a mi botella de agua mineral y miré _disimuladamente_ –como solo nosotras sabemos hacerlo– sobre mi hombro, en dirección a donde apuntaba Rosalie. Al lado del tipo que levantaba pesas había un morenazo con músculos por doquier, en una máquina mutante llena de pesas gigantescas que él levantaba con el dedo meñique, como si fuera la cosa más ligera del Universo. El tipo en cuestión se me hacía vagamente familiar. Entrecerré mis ojos y volví a beber de mi botella rebanándome los sesos para recordar el porqué se me hacia conocido.

Hasta que la campanita en mi cabeza hizo _¡ding, ding, ding!_

¡Era el morenazo del bar!

El mismo al que yo le guiñé un ojo cuando iba dejando el lugar de manera deplorable con la ayuda de Alec. Ese que tenía músculos en sus músculos. Ese que posiblemente tenía un sixpack del terror y que ahora, al estar sin polera, me lo confirmaba. Ese que se había adueñado de mis bragas por completo. El tipo de piel oscura que guardaba un regalo para Isabella Swan bajo esos pantalones de ejercitar.

— ¡_Joder!_ —fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Me giré para observar a Rosalie que, al igual que yo anteriormente, se lo estaba comiendo con la vista— Rosie, _puede_ que yo haya hecho el ridículo frente a ese hombre. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que salí con Alec y me emborraché?

— Lo recuerdo, cariño —Rose siguió corriendo y yo me apoyé en su máquina, haciendo un puchero.

— Bueno… al salir del local yo le guiñé un ojo, me despedí con una seña de mi mano tratando de ser seductora —Rosie rió y negó con su cabeza— y luego tropecé con el tapete de la entrada —escondí mi rostro en mis brazos que estaban cruzados sobre la máquina—. Siempre tengo que andar haciendo el puto ridículo, _gah._

— Uh, bueno, bebé, ahora no estás bajo los efectos del alcohol así que puede que lo hagas bien.

— Estás jodida si piensas que me acercaré a él.

— _Nope_, no pensaba eso, pero él está caminando hacia nosotras y… joder, gírate y velo, es como si viniera en cámara lenta. Como cuando los salvavidas de _Baywatch_ **(1)**corrían a la orilla de la bahía —Rosalie mordió su labio inferior y aumentó la velocidad de la máquina— esos músculos… Bella, ¿qué mierda estas esperando?, ¡date vuelta!

Me atraganté con el agua cuando Rosalie me forzó a girar. Mi espalda estaba apoyada contra la máquina corredora, me encorvé un poco y comencé a toser a causa del agua. Genial segunda impresión. Cuando finalmente unos pies se detuvieron frente a mi comencé a levantar mi cabeza lentamente, recorriendo el cuerpo del espécimen en sí. ¿Qué?, ¿es que enserio creen que los hombres son los únicos que miran de esa forma a las mujeres? Mojigatas, a mi no me engañan.

— Hola, nena —estuve a punto de hacer una mueca por el "nena". Odiaba que los hombres dijeran _nena_. Era, me resultaba molesto, ¿qué tiene de sexy? "_Hola, nena, ¿quién es mi nena?, ¿quién?"_ Ew — ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?

Oh Dios santo, eso era tan cliché.

Pero bueno, ¿qué no es cliché en esta historia?

— Uh, ho-hola —murmuré, golpeándome mentalmente por aquel pequeño tartamudeo— Una chica como yo está acompañando a un chica como ella —apunté a Rose— Es obvio, solo mira ese estómago plano y luego mira este pequeño rollito de aquí —comenté, tocando mi cadera. El chico rió y se apoyó en la máquina de Rose, quedando frente a mí y muy cerca.

Tenía una dentadura sacada de un comercial Pepsodent.

Estuve a punto de cerrar mis ojos encandilada por la blancura de sus dientes.

— Graciosa, me gusta —me guiñó un ojo y la chica de allá abajo palpito enloquecida— Tú eres la chica del bar, ¿cierto?

— La misma —le dije, haciendo una mueca con mis labios— Puede que no me hayas visto en mi mejor momento aquella noche —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia cuando en realidad me moría de la vergüenza.

— Esas cosas le pasan a cualquiera —volvió a reír— mi nombre es Jacob, por cierto —estiró su mano y fui despistada por sus bíceps por un pequeño lapsus. Tome su mano en la mía y la estreché.

— Isabella, un gusto Jacob —sonreímos a la par. Rosalie carraspeó a mis espaldas y rodé mis ojos— Y ella es Rose, mi mejor amiga —la apunté con mi pulgar y la muy bribona se ganó una sonrisa arranca bragas por parte de mi nuevo amigote.

— ¿Acabaste con la corredora? —me preguntó, estirando su brazo para apuntar la máquina, y de paso hacia un gesto con este para que así sus músculos se marcaran. Asentí un tanto embobada— ¿Qué te parece ir por las pesas?

— Oh… —comencé a reír como enferma— ¿Estás loco?, ¿has visto estos? —alcé mis escuálidos brazos sin fuerza alguna— Ni en sueños, no me podré ninguna de ellas, ¡ni siquiera podría con las pesas de peluche que se hizo Bob Esponja! —frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza a la derecha.

— ¿Bob Esponja? —preguntó confundido, ladeando su cabeza.

Escuché un pequeño _"Oh por Dios, no" _susurrado por Rosalie pero en lo único que yo pensaba era:

¿Quién demonios no conoce a Bob Esponja?

— ¿Una esponja amarilla, cuadrada, que vive debajo del mar, de dudosa reputación sexual, que tiene como mejor amigo y/o compañero si lo prefieres, a una estrella de mar rosada? —el chico se veía totalmente perdido— ¿Enserio no lo conoces?, ¿enserio?

— Uh, no, yo nunca he escuchado de eso, ¿qué es?, ¿una nueva marca de esteroides?

— O-olvídalo —moví mi mano, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Bob Esponja era la caricatura favorita de Edward y mía, nos reíamos como idiotas cada vez que la veíamos, simplemente no puedo creer que alguien no sepa quién rayos es Bob— ¿Las pesas, dices?

Y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro…

… Pero por poco tiempo.

— ¿Belly Pocket?, ¿escuché bien o la pequeña irá a las pesas? Muchachote, creo que deberás reconsiderar eso, puede que la enana se quede atrapada bajo ellas y este de acá te mataría —desde algún lugar del inframundo apareció Emmett, apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro de Jacob como si fueran amigos de por vida— ¿Qué onda, Jake? —bueno, tal vez si lo sean.

— ¿Quién dices que me mataría? —preguntó Jacob, frunciendo el ceño.

— Yo, por supuesto.

La voz provenía desde mi espalda, la conocía tan malditamente bien que me odiaba un poco por ello. Edward no podía venir aquí y simplemente arruinar "el momento" que estaba surgiendo entre Jacob y yo. Ya saben, tal vez el me mostraba alguna maniobra en las pesas que se yo que cosas hacen los hombres en los gimnasios para impresionar a una mujer. Pero con Edward aquí todo sería un chiste, y más si estaba con el idiota de su amigo.

Joder, enserio él parecía mi hermano mayor en algunos aspectos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —murmuré entre dientes al simio que tenía a mi lado.

— Cullen, creo que no estás en el derecho de amenazar a alguien —comentó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que sus pectorales se marcaran aún más. Cada movimiento de este hombre hacía a su cuerpo verse un poco más apetecible de lo que ya era.

— Carajo, Emmett, ¿te diste cuenta? El idiota pudo unir más de tres palabras en una oración, ¿qué coño le hiciste Bella? —Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia sí, para dejar un baboso beso en mi mejilla— Es un gimnasio, tengo membrecía, vengo aquí todos los putos viernes en la tarde, la pregunta sería ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí, pequeña Bella? —rodé mis ojos y resoplé— Pero ya, enserio, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste y de donde lo conoces? —susurró junto a mi oído, solo para que yo escuchara.

Fruncí el ceño indignada.

O sea, primero el muy puto arruinaba la oportunidad de mi vida de poder cumplir una de las tantas fantasías sexuales que tiene una mujer, la cual es poder coger con un nativo americano que tenga un miembro descomunal para ver que se siente que te partan en dos, y segundo, Edward me estaba exigiendo explicaciones, él enserio me estaba exigiendo explicaciones.

— Rosie, te ves completamente deseable en esa máquina, podría estar todo el día mirando como corres y así apreciar el suave rebote de tus pechos —creo que Rosalie se tomó las palabras de Emmett como un cumplido porque volvió a aumentar la velocidad de la máquina— Si no les importa, le haré compañía a esta hermosura.

Y sin más se subió a la máquina que yo estaba utilizando con anterioridad.

— Bueno, entonces si todo vuelve a su orden, ¿no tenías que enseñarme a usar esas máquinas, Jacob? —me alejé un poquitín de Edward y le sonreí al hombre frente a mí, quien estaba teniendo una extraña competencia de miradas con el neandertal de mi amigo.

— A la mierda, si te quiebras algo no vayas corriendo donde mi Bells, estaré… —su mirada se desvió y cuando la seguí pude ver que una rubia teñida le hacía ojitos a lo lejos— Creo que estaré algo ocupado en el sauna —sonrió felinamente y dejó una suave palmada en mis pompas— Te la presto por ahora, Black. No la vayas a espantar con tu inteligencia —y con una risita sardónica se alejó de nosotros.

Estaba siendo cruel deliberadamente con el pobre hombre.

— Bien, ven, te enseñaré algunas cosas.

Y como si no lo hubieran llamado estúpido con anterioridad, jaló de mi mano y me llevó a esas máquinas monstruosas con pesas por doquier. Estaba repleto de hombres con unos cuerpos de infarto, aunque había algunos un tanto exuberantes para mi gusto personal. Eran… Solo tenían muchos músculos, muchos, demasiados, en cualquier momento explotaban como un jodido globo. Incluso había chicas así. Dios, ¿cómo les puede gustar lucir así? Preferí mil veces tener a mi amigo "el rollito de la cadera" de mi parte.

¡Gracias McDonald's!

— ¿Para qué sirve esto? —le pregunté, apuntando la máquina en la que se estaba sentando. Jacob me sonrió y acomodó sus brazos en el fierro que sostenía las pesas de treinta y cinco kilos cada una. Estaba sentado en un extremo de la máquina, una especie de apoyo se encontraba en su tórax el cual lo ayudaba mientras el comenzaba a levantar las pesas.

— Para trabajar brazos —comentó, haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo al levantar las pesas. Me fijé en como flexionaba sus brazos y en las pequeñas venitas que se marcaban gracias a la fuerza que estaba haciendo— bíceps y tríceps, más que nada.

— Whoa, pero, ¿son necesario setenta kilos? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño sin quitar la vista de sus brazos.

— Bueno, no… —sonrió dándome una leve mirada— son cosas que hace uno para impresionar —y me guiñó un ojo. Reí quedamente, hombres y sus extraños métodos, nunca lograría entenderlos— Y dime, Isabella, ¿qué es lo que haces por la vida?

— Ah, bueno, ya sabes, un poco de todo —me encogí de hombros y me senté en una maquina que estaba frente a él— Trabajo como telefonista, no es el mejor trabajo pero ayuda a pagar las cuentas. Estuve así de cerca —junté mi dedo índice y pulgar para mostrar la distancia— de entrar a la Universidad, pero bueno, el dinero es escaso en esta época así que para otra vida será.

— ¿Y qué querías estudiar? —me preguntó con esfuerzo, el sudor estaba comenzando a aparecer en su rostro debido al peso que estaba levantando. Suspiré y me acomodé un poco más en el asiento.

— Ah, artes —volví a reír—, no es como si al estudiar eso me hubiera dado muchos ingresos tampoco, pero bueno, tampoco aspiraba a ser la nueva Dalí o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué hay de ti, Jacob?, aparte de levantar cosas, ¿qué haces?

— Uh, bueno, estuve en la Universidad gracias a una beca deportiva —hizo una mueca con sus labios y dejó caer las pesas, apoyó sus brazos en el apoyo que yo nombré anteriormente y me dio una nueva sonrisa—. No estuve mucho, no servía para… Bueno, no era muy bueno en las matemáticas…

— ¡O en historia! —chilló Emmett, aun corriendo junto a Rose.

— ¿Qué pasó con historia? —Edward venía acercándose a nosotros, su cabello estaba alborotado y sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción. Se sentó junto a mí y le dio una mirada entre burlesca y divertida a Jacob— ¿Estás hablando sobre tus logros académicos? Joder, necesito escuchar esto.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amiga que te de otra mamada mejor?

— Shh, Isabella —Edward colocó sus dedos en mi boca para hacerme callar— estás hablando mucho pequeña, deja que el hombre siga con su conversación.

— ¡Saca! —chillé, empujando su mano lejos— _ew_, Edward, solo… _Ew_.

— ¿Qué? —me preguntó y luego soltó una gran carcajada— No exageres, que ella tiene lo mismo que tu allá abajo —se encogió de hombros.

— Oh Dios mío, eres un asqueroso, ¿te lavaste las manos al menos?

— Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Te gustaría que yo hubiera manoseado la verga de alguien y luego pasara mis manos por tu cara? No, no te gustaría.

— No, por supuesto que no me gustaría —una sonrisilla apareció en sus labios nuevamente— Al menos que fuera la mía, esa sería otra historia…

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Jacob? —volví mi atención al chico frente a mí, ignorando por completo a Edward.

— Me despidieron —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. Sentí una pequeña risita a mi lado y le di un codazo a Ed para que mantuviera la boca cerrada— Pero me dije: ellos se lo pierden, no yo.

— ¿Te echaron?, ¿eso quisiste decir? —asintió— Oh, ¿y qué fue lo que hiciste?

— Reprobó todos las putas materias, eso fue lo que hizo —Edward soltó una gran carcajada— Cuéntale de esa vez que tenías clase de Álgebra, por favor hazlo, es la mejor historia.

— Edward, basta —murmuré.

— ¡Pero si el chico es un idiota! —Ed me rodeó con su brazo y volvió a reír— Vamos Jacob, dime, ¿cuánto es siete por ocho?

Bueno, si Edward se estaba burlando del pobre Jacob que necesitaba utilizar sus dedos para multiplicar siete por ocho, no era la gran cosa. Yo también lo hacía cuando había que sumar y esas cosas, digo, putas matemáticas, es culpa de ellas y como nos arruinan la existencia. Jacob estaba realmente concentrado tratando de llegar al resultado de la multiplicación, Edward se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

— Tienes que dejar de conseguir puros idiotas.

— La mayoría de las personas tienen problemas con las matemáticas —lo excusé, observando cómo Jacob fruncía el ceño completamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

— Él solo sabe hablar de su cuerpo, de cómo sus bíceps crecen al hacer pesas, de cuánto tiempo le ha tomado desarrollar esos abdominales… solo espera y verás, pequeña.

— Estás envidioso porque su cuerpo es más apetecible que el tuyo, idiota.

— Oh, ¿eso es lo que piensas? —me preguntó, sin dejar la sonrisa. ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír con todo?— ya veremos si luego sigues pensando igual, cariño.

— ¡Cincuenta y seis! —chilló Jacob, sacándonos de nuestra pequeña discusión. Una adorable sonrisa adornaba su cara haciéndolo ver más joven. En realidad, parecía un pequeño cachorrito. Aw, daban unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y… toquetearlo y hacerle muchas cosas.

— ¿Y cuánto es ocho por siete? —rodé mis ojos ante la estúpida pregunta de Edward.

¡Le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo hace solo unos minutos!

— ¡Joder, Cullen!, ¿enserio me harás contar con mis dedos otra vez? —preguntó Jacob frustrado, haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos por un momento— Ocho por una ocho, ocho por dos dieciséis, ocho por tres veinticuatro… Ocho por cinco cuarenta… Ocho por siete… Ocho por siete ¿cincuenta y cuatro?

— ¡Cincuenta y seis, joder!, ¡siete por ocho y ocho por siete es lo mismo! —chillé exasperada. Jacob ladeo su cabeza y volvió a hacer una mueca con sus labios sin comprender del todo.

— Te lo dije, pequeña. Él es un idiota sin cerebro, ¿para qué mierda quieres relacionarte con alguien así?

— Edward, basta. Solo… Deja de insultarlo —suspiré pesadamente, Ed se estaba portando demasiado antipático con el pobre chico— Un error, un pequeño error que cualquiera comete.

— Jacob, la palabra _imbécil,_ ¿es aguda, grave o esdrújula?

— ¿Eh?, repite la palabra —dijo el pobre chico. Fruncí el ceño sin entender porque quería que Edward repitiera la palabra. Ed soltó una pequeña risita y sin dejar de sonreír la dijo nuevamente:

— Imbécil —mi querido amigo bajó un poco su tono de voz al decir la palabra.

— ¡Grave! —chilló Jacob, guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿Ves?, solo era cosa de matemáticas, mala persona —volví a golpear el costado de Ed con mi codo.

— Espera, espera —Edward carraspeó y prosiguió— ¿por qué es grave la palabra, Jacob?

— _Hmpf_, porque bajaste tu tono de voz al decirla, _duh_. Si la hubiera dicho Isabella sería aguda —lo peor de todo es que él ni siquiera estaba avergonzado, es más, el estaba seguro de haber dado un discurso digno de un premio nobel— Entonces, Isabella, ¿te gustaría seguir hablando de lo que estas máquinas le hacen a estos preciosos? —hizo una posé muy similar a la de _La Roca_ **(2)** para exhibir sus brazos.

Ya, vale, había entendido el punto de Ed. El chico era un idiota.

Pero su cuerpo…

Dios, su jodido cuerpo era tan hermosamente _lamible_. Yo solo podría obviar el hecho de que él era un tanto lento, es más, podría amordazarlo para que así no hablar, ¡no era como si tuviéramos que hablar a todo esto! ¿Por qué Edward tenía que arruinarlo? Si no supiera que con suerte sabe que uno por uno es uno, sería perfecto.

Bueno, _su cuerpo_ es lo perfecto aquí.

Ah, Isabella, dile adiós al _Príncipe marrón._

Marrón, café, como un chocolate, ¡yo solo quería darle una pequeña mordidita!

…

— Tienes un don para hacer mis días más deplorables de lo que ya son.

Dejé el bolso de ejercitar sobre el sofá y me senté junto a él enfurruñada, ambos de mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y puede que un infantil puchero se haya instalado en mis labios sin ganas de retirarse por ahora. _Nope_, iba a estar ahí por un largo momento, hasta que aceptara finalmente haber perdido aquel bombón andante.

— ¡Oh, vamos!

— ¿Y qué si el chico no sabe multiplicar o clasificar las palabras por su entonación? —resoplé haciendo que un mechón de mi cabello de levantara con el aire que expulsé de mis labios— ¿Lo viste?, Ed, era como… Era como uno de los guerreros de _Spartacus_ **(3)** joder. Y esa tableta de chocolate que tenía por estómago, ¡mierda, a veces te odio un poquitín! Insisto en que lo tuyo es envidia, porque cuerpos así no hay hombre, no hay —cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

No tuve mucho tiempo para meditar y dejar que se me pasara el momento infantil del día, porque Edward me sacó del sofá tomándome en sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno. Abrí mis ojos y observé su rostro. Esa sonrisita que derretía a mujeres y hombres por igual, estaba en su rostro. Y eso era peor, porque me daban ganas de golpearlo y quitar esa sonrisa de allí, ¡no era gracioso mi sufrimiento por el celibato que estaba viviendo! Una chica necesita atenciones de vez en cuando, sobre todo si ya se había acostumbrado a ellas por Dios.

Maldito Mike.

Te odio.

Todo esto es tú culpa.

¡De seguro estás teniendo sexo ahora mismo con Jessica! Y heme aquí, siendo cargada a quien sabe qué lugar del jodido apartamento por mi querido amigo, quien piensa que mi vida es un chiste.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo en tu habitación? —le pregunté con el ceño fruncido cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto— ¿Edward? —me tiró sobre la cama sin ninguna delicadeza. Era tan bruto a veces, creo que aun no ha evolucionado del todo.

Ed permanecía de pie a la orilla de la cama, observándome, divertido.

_Okay_, esto se estaba poniendo extraño. Abrí mi boca para hablar cuando él me hizo un gesto con su mano para que me callara, y así fue como llevó ambas de sus manos al borde de su polera y de un tirón la sacó por sobre su cabeza. Ya. Dios. Mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos ahora y parecía un jodido pez bajo el agua abriendo y cerrando la boca de lo atónita que me encontraba. Si, tal vez exageré con eso de la envidia porque Edward estaba perfectamente tonificado, pero ¿qué era lo que él estaba haciendo? Sus ojos no se quitaban de los míos, esta vez sus manos siguieron aquel caminito de la felicidad que…

¡Jo-der!, ¿porqué tenía que tener sus oblicuos tan marcados?

Una pequeña debilidad mía.

Sus largos dedos comenzaron a bajar lentamente la cremallera. No sé si esto era un striptease privado para ponerme cachonda o algo, no sé qué demonios él pretende haciendo esto. Pero, hey, ¿quién soy yo para detenerlo? Cuando sacó sus pantalones, quedando nada más que en sus bóxers, las palabras finalmente abandonaron mi boca:

— ¿Q-qué mierda estás haciendo? —mi voz salió un poquito más aguda de lo normal, en realidad, parecía como el grito de una gata en celo. Odié mi voz enormemente, carraspeé y sentí mis mejillas colorearse un poco.

Pero no respondió. ¡Ja!, por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo. Él solo se lanzó a la cama como si estuviera en una piscina para tirarse el clavado perfecto. Me pegué más al colchón cuando su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío, tragué saliva y parpadeé un par de veces. Su cuerpo aprisionaba el mío sin pudor, podía sentir sus músculos a través de mi ropa, también podía sentir cierta protuberancia en la parte baja de su anatomía golpeando contra mi cadera.

Ah, mi amiga estaba empezando a aclamar atención.

Dejé de respirar cuando Edward pasó su nariz deliciosamente lento a través de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído, donde, después de soltar una pequeña y sensual risita que casi me hizo llegar al orgasmo inmediatamente, susurró:

— Voy a mostrarte que tan apetecible puedo ser yo y mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera pensarás en Jacob cuando termine contigo pequeña, no pensaras en ninguno de esos cabrones y, por sobretodo, te olvidaras de la diminuta verga de Mike. Ahora, ¿no eras tú la que quería sentir un puto orgasmo?

— ¿S-sí? —murmuré, empuñando mis manos para no cometer una locura.

— Bueno, Bells, lamento decirte que no podré cumplir eso.

— ¿N-no? —fruncí el ceño un tanto alicaída.

— _Nope _—murmuró, podía sentir la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro sobre mi piel. Lamió lentamente el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que me estremeciera por la sensación. Y continuó— Te haré sentir uno y muchos más, pequeña. No seré uno de tus putos príncipes, pero cuando te haga gritar tampoco lo harás como una dulce princesa.

_Joder._

Léase la palabra de manera literal y figurada.

* * *

**(1) **también conocida como Guardianes de la Bahía o Los Vigilantes de la Playa, fue una serie de televisión estadounidense sobre los socorristas que vigilan la playa de Santa Mónica, en la costa de Los Ángeles, California.

**(2) **Dwayne Douglas Johnson, es un actor, comediante y luchador profesional estadounidense, conocido también por su seudónimo _The Rock_, que trabaja para la WWE.

**(3) **La mejor serie de la existencia, hombres desnudos y... Ok, no, aquí vamos con lo que dice wikipedia: es una serie de televisión que presenta de manera novelada la vida del famoso gladiador rebelde Spartacus. (mucho mejor que mi descripción, creo)**  
**

* * *

**¡Buenas Tardes!**

Les traje actualización doble, así que no pueden odiarme (?) Primerizo y CPCSC, jajaja. Ya, se que muchas querrán matarme por dejarla ahí, pero, ¿qué es un fanfic si no hace sufrir a las lectoras? es un requisito ser cruel deliberadamente (?) ok, no XD Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, pronto aparecerá Jasper, tengo un papel que me encanta para él. Si ya me imagino a Edward todo caliente arreglando autos... Jasper... Si, también puedo imaginarmelo todo caliente así como lo pondré en el fic (?) No se si se dan cuenta pero tengo una debilidad por el cowboy ese. Amo a Emm también, pero.. sprry, Jasper me pone. Así que paciencia como siempre chicas. Y cuidado, que el león ya comenzó con su caza y la pobre ovejita de Bella, que mas que testaruda, es una ciega a morir, caerá de a poco ;)

Lamb.


	8. Príncipe Blanco

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cada príncipe con su color.**

**Summary:** "Con el paso del tiempo el príncipe azul original ha sufrido algunos pequeños cambios; mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: ¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda." Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward. Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** Príncipe Blanco.

* * *

_"Príncipe Marrón: Digno modelo de Calvin Klein. Unas curvas que están para deslizarse, un color chocolate que te hace querer morderlo a la primera mirada, unos sixpack completamente lamibles. Chicas, ya saben porque los hombres siempre le temen a uno de piel oscura, ese mito que las pornos confirman sobre el tamaño de su miembro. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Estuve a punto de confirmar si era cierto, pero quedó inconcluso, así que tendré que guardar la cinta de medir para otra ocasión. Una en donde no me encuentre encerrada entre los brazos de mi follamigo y la cama…"_

.

.

.

— _Joder_ —murmuré como idiota, observando sus calientes ojos verdes.

— Eso es lo que haremos —susurró con una voz como en las pornos que me puso a mil y una sonrisa endemoniada. ¡Era Edward, por todo lo santo!, ¿desde cuándo era tan cachondo? Digo, sé que él está bueno, no tengo por qué negarlo. Pero ahora se veía más que bueno, se veía… Se veía… Apeteciblemente follable.

¡Esto era lo que yo quería, una noche de sexo salvaje!

No quería que hubiera sentimientos raros de por medio, nada de caricias suaves y palabras de cariño. No besos de amor y sonrisitas cómplices. ¿Para qué? Ya había pasado por eso y me habían pagado con una patada en el culo. Esto era lo que estaba buscando. Esto le había propuesto a Edward. Sexo. Solo sexo y nada más. Suspiré para tratar de calmar los agitados latidos de mi corazón y luego volví a observar al hombre que tenía sobre mí, completamente listo para entregarme lo que yo esperaba.

Algo debió ver en mis ojos, o tal vez sintió como palpitaba mi templo del amor con su cercanía.

Nunca en la vida me habían besado con esa fiereza.

Sus labios impactaron con los míos sin siquiera darme cuenta, le correspondí inmediatamente. No era suave ni delicado, era brusco y primitivo, era lujuria en todo el esplendor de la palabra. Sus besos sabían a menta y su lengua era la cosa más sensual que había pasado por mi boca. Y sí, he tenido otro tipo de cosas en mi boca. Mis manos finalmente dieron con su leonino cabello, el cual tiré de la pura desesperación. Ed se iba a comer mi rostro, yo felizmente lo dejaría hacerlo cuantas veces quisiera.

Se separó de mis labios y después de solo guiñarme con uno de sus ojos, comenzó a repartir candentes besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Hijo de puta. Eso no se le hace a una chica que tiene tantas ganas de follar como de comer chocolate. No el cuello. ¡Con el jodido cuello no te metas! Cerré los ojos y un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios, ¡él sabía muy bien lo que hacía! Mientras dejaba que Edward hiciera lo que quisiera con mi cuello, una de sus manos le dio un suave apretón a mi pecho…

Creo que ahí me fui a la mismísima mierda.

— ¡Dios…! —gemí, estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo y me había tocado un solo pecho por sobre la ropa. ¿Tenía poderes mágicos o algo? Ed soltó una pequeña risita y negó con su cabeza lentamente.

— Es Edward, pequeña —dejó un camino de besos por mi pecho. Lo más hermoso de todo esto, es que solo estaba utilizando una polera azul de pabilos que hacía fácil el… ¿movimiento? Como fuera, Edward en un dos por tres había bajado el frente de la franela dejando mi brassier al descubierto— ¿Qué había dicho yo acerca de tus pechos? —me preguntó, jugando con mi control mientras pasaba su nariz entre ellos.

— Q-Qué eran como dos limones —murmuré distraídamente. Edward volvió a reír y corrió una copa de mi brassier, su suave aliento golpeó contra mis jodidas perillas. Eso no era de Dios.

— Bueno… —su lengua le dio un leve golpe a esa parte de mi anatomía haciéndome ansiar más—, tenía razón sobre eso.

— ¡Idiota! —chillé satisfecha cuando su boca finalmente se apoderó de mi adolorido pezón…

… y la magia se acabó.

El timbre de la puerta de entrada comenzó a sonar. Una vez, cuando Edward estaba succionando como poseso. Dos veces, cuando Edward masajeaba mi otro pecho. Y más de mil cuando estaba a punto de morder la pequeña protuberancia por la cual estaba obteniendo tanto placer. Un chillido de frustración escapó de mis labios, ¿quién mierda osaba a molestar en este momento tan crucial de mi vida? Estuve a punto de llorar como una cría.

— El timbre —murmuré en un bajo volumen, temiendo alzar la voz debido a que Edward estaba bastante entretenido aún jugueteando con mi pecho. ¿Cómo puede seguir caliente con ese sonidito _"ding, dong, ding, dong"_ de fondo?— Ed, es-está s-sonando el t-timbre.

— Que se joda el timbre, Bells —murmuró contra mi piel mandando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

_Oh Dios_.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar con suavidad el costado de mi cuerpo, sus largos dedos recorrieron con lentitud desde mi pecho hasta la cinturilla de mis pantalones, di un pequeño respingo cuando comenzó a jugar con el elástico de estos. La respiración se me aceleró por la anticipación y mordí mi labio a causa del fuego que crecía con lentitud en mi bajo vientre.

_Oh Dios._

Su mano se quedó ahí, jugueteando suavemente con el borde de mis pantalones deportivos, reposando, burlándose, tentándome completamente; mientras que con sus labios degustaba de lo lindo mi otro seno, el muy grandísimo bastardo.

_Oh Dios._

Su mano comenzó a adentrarse con destreza bajo la prenda de ropa que en estos momentos encontraba bastante estorbosa. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en aquella gloriosa mano que finalmente iba a acabar con la calentura que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Edward y sus dedos mágicos. Edward y sus jodidos dedos mágicos. Había tenido una que otra fantasía referente a sus dedos luego de verlo arreglar autos con tanta precisión usando solo sus manos.

_Oh Dios mío._

Y cuando su mano finalmente se posó sobre mi monte de Venus –sinónimos que te da google para llamar a nuestra amiga la vagina– volví a la realidad nuevamente gracias al bendito timbre.

— ¡E-Edward el jodido timbre! —grité, sacándolo de aquel transe sexual en el que estaba metido.

— ¡La puta madre! —gruñó mi querido amiguito, dejando en libertad mi pecho, el cual estaba gritando para sentir esos labios nuevamente.

¡Karma eres una puta perra!

Cerré mis ojos sin tener las ganas de observar la realidad que me abrumaba, podía escuchar el roce de la ropa mientras Edward se alistaba para ir a ver quien estaba interrumpiéndonos. Cuando finalmente estuve consciente de que ya no se encontraba en la misma habitación que yo, me permití abrir los ojos. El lugar estaba todavía cargado con una onda sexual que me ponía la piel de gallina, o tal vez era el simple hecho de que uno de mis pechos estaba al descubierto y la suave brisa que había en el cuarto me estaba estimulando.

— Estúpido timbre, estúpida Bella —acomodé mi ropa un poco abochornada por la situación y me senté a la orilla de la cama para reflexionar sobre mis actos— Joder, Edward acaba de tocar mi _chichi_ por sobre la ropa.

Bien Isabella, estuviste a punto de tener sexo con Edward.

Tú Edward.

Tú amigo, el que deja la ropa tirada en el piso.

Estuviste a unas bragas de que te tocara con sus dedos celestiales. Demonios, ¿por qué siento tanta vergüenza ahora?, ¿cómo lo miraré a la cara? Estaba cagadísima. Estoy completamente segura de que mi rostro tendrá grabado un "Estuviste a punto de juguetear con mi botón feliz". No, esperen, estoy segura de que esa es la expresión que tengo ahora mismo. Rosie tenía razón, ¿qué estaba pensando cuando le propuse eso a Edward? Yo no servía para esa mierda de sexo sin compromiso, era Isabella Swan, aún creía en el puto Santa Claus y en el Conejo de Pascua, ¡por Dios!

— _¡Tuviste todo un puto mes para venir a arreglar la jodida cañería! _—fruncí el ceño al escuchar el grito de Edward— _Te romperé la puta cara, hombre, lo juro. Será mejor que des media vuelta y vuelvas en un rato más o te daré una patada en las bolas que tus nietos sentirán._

— _Y eso me tomará otro mes _—comentó una voz realmente agradable con un toque de diversión— _Y tal vez vuelva a interrumpir lo que sea que… Te hizo salir de ese modo._

Decidí hacer acto de presencia, no sin antes verificar que mi ropa estuviera en su lugar, que mi cabello fuera presentable y que mi rostro tuviera una expresión de "Aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿preliminares?, ¿qué es eso?". Suspiré tres veces y dejé la habitación de Edward para ver quién era la persona que había llegado en un momento inoportuno y que tal vez me salvó de cometer una locura para la que no estaba preparada.

Ahora, minutos antes lo estaba completamente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, fresca como una lechuga, haciéndome la despreocupada y con una expresión de póker digna de un Oscar. Edward me miró por sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño. El muy idiota solo se había puesto sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto el torso del mal.

— Viene a destapar tu cañería.

— ¿V-viene a qué? —pregunté con sorpresa.

— La cañería, Bella. La ducha, el baño que está al fondo en el pasillo, ¿lo recuerdas? —oh, _esa_ cañería. Asentí lentamente, rogando para no sonrojarme por mis pensamientos libidinosos al escuchar la frase. "Viene a destapar tu cañería" se da para pensamientos impuros.

— ¿Ahora? —pregunté, volviendo a tener el control de mi ser— ¡Pedimos hace bastante tiempo un poco de ayuda con la cañería! —chillé exasperada.

— Te lo dije, hombre. No puedes aparecer así sin más, joder, avisa antes o qué sé yo.

— Mis disculpas —dijo la voz—, pero debo recordarles que no son los únicos inquilinos del lugar y, bueno, desgraciadamente yo soy el hombre multifuncional que debe atender todas las quejas. Incluso tuve que sacar al gato de la señora del cuatrocientos dos del dispensador de basura, ¿es ese mi trabajo? _Nope_ —solté una pequeña risita— Así que, machote, si me permites… —Edward apretó su mano en la puerta y el chico suspiró—, te prometo que solo me tomará unos minutos, luego puedes volver a lo tuyo.

— _Luego puedes volver a lo tuyo _—remedó Edward, copiando el tono de voz del chico. Ed miró por sobre su hombro nuevamente hacia mí y cuadró su mandíbula— Mierda. Haz lo que tengas que hacer yo… —volvió a darme una mirada y movió su cabeza—, saldré por un cigarrillo —abrió la puerta y salió disparado por el pasillo abandonando nuestro apartamento.

Para que estamos con cosas, me relajé un poquitín más ahora que Edward no estaba.

— Uh, tienes un novio algo prepotente, ¿huh? —finalmente la voz que había estado escuchando tenía rostro. Hubiera preferido mil veces que se quedara solo como "la voz". ¿Desde cuándo existían tantos hombres guapos? Y lo peor de todo es que habían decidido en conjunto salir de su madriguera a la misma vez, haciendo que yo como la pobre mujer que soy, sufra viendo tanta belleza junta— Soy Jasper —estiró su mano, la cual tome embelesada— El conserje, el plomero, el encargado del edificio, el salvador de gatos… Como quieras llamarme.

— Un gusto, Bella —sonreí— Y Edward definitivamente no es mi novio.

¡Hace solo unos minutos tenía a Edward encima de mí y ahora me estaba embobando por un ángel caído del cielo!

Esperen…

El chico era alto, con unos rizos rubios que resplandecían, le hacían la competencia a los espaguetis espirales. Tenía unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, un rostro celestial y una sonrisa que hacía cantar a los mismísimos ángeles. Su aspecto era como el de los angelitos que están dibujados en las iglesias. Iglesia. Dios. Jesús. Alabado seas, ¿sería esta otra señal de mi querido amigo _yisus_? Tal vez esta era la señal final, tal vez lo anterior con Edward debía pasar para que yo conociera a este hermoso hombre.

Todo calza.

— ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme el problema? —me preguntó. Asentí— Uh, ¿me dejarías pasar? —me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de que no me había movido del rellano de la puerta. Idiota. Me hice a un lado y lo dejé pasar a mi humilde apartamento.

— Un día Ed iba a tomar una ducha y el agua comenzó a salir turbia, realmente asqueroso. Luego no se podía regular así que solo quedaba bañarse con agua helada y sucia —me encogí de hombros mientras caminábamos hasta el baño de las desdichas— El baño de mi habitación no tiene ningún problema así que sinceramente no sé qué es lo que sucedió —abrí la puerta del baño y le hice una seña para que entrara— ¡Oh, espera! Creo que todo viene de la cocina, recuerdo que también tuvimos problemas con el agua y la suciedad.

— A la cocina, entonces —sonrió y tuve que agarrarme del pomo de la puerta. Me estaba comportando guarramente, pero ¿qué mujer no tiene debilidad por los hombres guapos, que usan polera blanca musculosa y unos jeans que se ajustan perfectamente a sus muslos?

— Esta es la maldita que nos trajo problema —golpeé el lava vajillas y me apoyé contra él, con los brazos cruzados. Jasper sonrió y se agachó para abrir las puertas del mueble donde se encontraba todo lo referente a la cañería.

—Bueno, veremos qué es lo que está atascado aquí —me moví de mi lugar y me apoyé contra el refrigerador ahora, el cual se encontraba frente al lava vajilla y me daba una perfecta vista de la parte trasera del hombre. Un paño estaba asomado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y de sus caderas colgaba un cinturón lleno de herramientas.

Algo me hacían los hombres con herramientas.

Jasper tomó una herramienta del cinturón y se introdujo un poco más adentro del mueble. Se escuchaba el sonido del metal y como estaba tratando de remover la cañería, supongo yo. Yo solo estaba concentrada en el leve movimiento de sus caderas cada vez que movía su mano ocupando la herramienta. Hombres de hoy en día y sus traseros. Mamá decía que el zapallo hacía que tu trasero creciera redondo y saludable. Bueno, a este chico su madre le debe haber dado zapallo en abundancia.

Edward también tenía un trasero digno de admirar.

Y Jacob.

Y… ¿por qué no decirlo?, Alice.

— Aquí está —murmuró, sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre traseros. Jasper se movió, recostándose en el piso y dejando casi la mitad de su torso dentro del mueble. Me quedé observándolo trabajar mientras trataba de retirar la cañería, la cual ya había soltado gracias a sus herramientas mágicas.

Y ahí fue cuando el caos comenzó.

Mi querido conserje-plomero-salva-gatitos-cachondo sacó finalmente la cañería, pero nos habíamos olvidado completamente de cortar el agua de la llave directamente. En un momento Jasper estaba completamente seco y al otro mi cocina se estaba inundando, literalmente inundando, tanto así era el agua que incluso yo terminé empapada. Porque gracias a mi suerte, el chorro de agua que salió se dirigió directamente hacia mi persona.

— ¡Joder! —chillé entre risas, el agua estaba demasiado helada pero me causaba gracia todo esto, yo pensaba que solo ocurría en las películas— ¡Pon la cañería otra vez!

— ¡No puedo, es mucha la presión del agua! —gritó Jasper, quien batallaba bajo el lavabo con el agua. Me moví del chorro al mismo momento en que Jasper dejaba su lugar bajo el lavabo— Estas mojada —apuntó lo obvio y mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener su risa.

— Qué genio —rodé mis ojos divertida— Iré a cerrar la llave antes de que inundes mi cocina —Me apresuré a la llave que estaba tras un mueble de cocina en la esquina contraria y proseguí a cortarla rápidamente. Suspiré aliviada cuando se dejó de escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de estrujar mi polera, la cual se encontraba completamente mojada. Mi cabello era un desastre, y yo que me había esmerado en lucir bien, si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría no me hubiera arreglado tanto luego de salir de la habitación de Edward.

— Maldita cañería —murmuré entre dientes.

— Encontré el problema, Bella —me giré ante la voz de Jasper que provenía de mi espalda.

_Oh Dios._

Su cabello ahora no tenía esos rizos únicos, estaba completamente lacio y un poco más oscuro debido al agua. Su polera musculosa se apegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, dejándome ver cada uno de sus músculos. Otra cosa que he visto mucho últimamente, ¿por qué todos los hombres tenían que estar bien tonificados? Mike era normalito, tenía lo suyo, sí, pero nunca tuvo el estómago marcado ni esos oblicuos que a mí me hacían derretir. Cada vez que analizo eso, me pregunto qué demonios hacía con él.

Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que realmente no me enamoré de lo físico, y él tampoco, si esta con Jessica ahora.

Pero basta de cursilerías y recuerdos bobos.

Tenía a un caliente chico todo empapado frente a mí sosteniendo en sus manos una _asquerosienta_ bola de pelos. Hice una repulsiva mueva con mis labios y me acerqué a él, quien tenía su mano levantada frente a mí con la cosa esa reposando como si nada en su palma. ¿No le daba asco tomar eso? Era ew.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté, mirando la pelota pero sin tocarla. Ni enferma lo haría.

— Esto, pequeña, es una bola de pelos. Así como esas que expulsan los gatos —sonreí y negué con mi cabeza— Son bastante comunes como obstruidores de cañerías, no vaya a saber yo —sonrió y continuó— ¿Te lavas el cabello en el lava vajillas o algo así?

Fruncí el ceño.

No, nunca lo había hecho… Creo.

…

_— Mierda, mierda, mierda. Mike llegará en unos minutos, ¡estoy asquerosa Rose! —estaba histérica y pronto perdería la cordura— Hombres, ¿es que acaso no saben cuánto nos demoramos en alistarnos para ellos?, ¿cómo se le ocurre llamar y decir que llegará en quince minutos? ¡Mi cabello está asqueroso!_

_— Cariño, tendrás que hacer todo en cinco minutos, lava tu cabello en la cocina rápidamente y pasaras inadvertida —Rose rodó sus ojos y siguió ojeando la revista que estaba entre sus manos._

_— Yo quería cortarlo —comenté, con un puchero mientras tomaba mi cabello entre mis manos._

_Supuestamente saldríamos el día viernes, así que había concretado una cita en la peluquería para el jueves en la tarde. Pero no, a mi querido novio se le había ocurrido que lo mejor era que nos juntáramos hoy ya que "me extrañaba mucho y no podría aguantar otro día sin verme". Puede que de todas maneras me haya ganado con eso, así que acepté y ahora tenía que acatar las consecuencias._

_Así que haría un corte de pelo express._

_Total, solo quería bajar un poco el volumen entresacándolo._

_Me encaminé al baño donde tenía todos mis accesorios y fui a la cocina, donde tenía mayor movilidad y un lavabo más amplio, para cortar mi cabello, lavarlo y todo eso en un tiempo record. Me agarré de la orilla del lavabo y conté mentalmente hasta cinco, tomé la tijera entresacadora y con un último suspiro comencé._

_— Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas, Isabella —y así comencé a arreglar el nido que estaba en mi cabeza._

_…_

Ese día Mike ni siquiera notó que había arreglado mi cabello.

Menudo idiota.

— Uh, puede que lo haya hecho una vez —solté una pequeña risita nerviosa. Jasper rió y caminó hacia el bote de basura para botar la asquerosidad que sostenía en su mano— Aprendí la lección, nunca más corto mi cabello en el lavabo, lo juro —suspiré—. Estás todo empapado, ven, te daré una toalla —lo jalé del brazo y lo llevé al baño que estaba al fondo del pasillo— Uh, toma —le entregué una toalla—, p-puedes quitarte la ropa, la dejas colgada en el pomo de la puerta para secarla, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

— Oh, no te preocupes, puedo…

— Está bien, enserio, no me cuesta nada —sonreí y le guiñé un ojo. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y lo dejé en el baño. Traté por todos los medios posibles no pensar en que un hombre extremadamente guapo se estaba desvistiendo en mi baño, un hombre que no era Edward.

Luego de unos minutos Jasper salió del baño con la toalla colgando en sus caderas. Malditos. Enserio, ellos dicen que nosotras los hacemos sufrir, ¿y ellos?, ¿es que piensan que una es de fierro? Por favor. Me impuse como meta no admirar su cuerpo así que mis ojos viajaron por toda la habitación menos por el hombre que estaba frente a mí.

— Ten —me tendió la ropa y la tomé nerviosamente—. Gracias —volvió a sonreír, con una sonrisa de lado que mojaría las bragas de mi abuela Marie— Creo que tú también debes cambiarte de ropa, no queremos que te enfermes, ¿no?

— Exacto —asentí—, puedes ir a la sala de estar mientras, regreso en unos minutos.

Corrí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí, me apoyé en esta y traté de tranquilizarme. Bien, lo primero era poner la ropa de Jasper en la secadora. Y eso fue lo que hice. Luego me desprendí de mi ropa mojada y la dejé amontonada en mi baño, me cambié la ropa interior y tomé una polera que estaba tirada sobre mi cama, creo que era de Edward. Siempre me ponía su ropa, era más holgada y fresca para andar por casa.

Estaba terminando de acomodar la musculosa de Edward en mi cuerpo cuando escuché un estrepitoso sonido proveniente de la sala de estar. Joder, ¿qué estaba haciendo Jasper ahí? Sin pensar en que había olvidado por completo calzarme los pantalones dejé la comodidad de mi habitación y corrí a la sala de estar para ver qué demonios había sucedido.

Diablos.

— ¿¡Qué mierda está pasando aquí!? —Edward estaba enojado, lo podía deducir por la pequeña arruga que se formaba en su frente cada vez que fruncía el ceño— ¿Por qué putas está usando una de mis toallas y… ¿Dónde está tu ropa? —su ceño se acrecentó aún más cuando reparó en que yo solo estaba utilizando una de sus musculosas blancas— Esperen… ¿ustedes?...

Abrí mis ojos de dos en dos.

Joder.

Jasper vestía una musculosa blanca antes de que esta se empapara.

Joder.

— Bella dijo que ustedes eran, ¿amigos? —comentó Jasper, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Pero este también es mi apartamento, idiota —ouch, Ed se acercó peligrosamente a Jasper.

Yo estaba en algún tipo de shock. Y no era por la retorcida conclusión que estaba sacando Edward ni por la conciliadora sonrisa que Jasper me brindaba, nope. Era el solo hecho de tener a dos hombres que estaban para comérselos, con sus torsos al aire y sin pudor alguno. Edward se veía agresivo con su jean desgastado como única prenda y Jasper se veía extremadamente celestial enfundado en la toalla blanca.

— Y nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo —Jasper se encogió de hombros— ¿Cierto, Bella?

— ¿Te acostaste con él? —ese fue el delicado y sin filtro de Edward.

— No puedo con esto —era demasiado testosterona ahogando mi espacio personal. Tal vez enserio debería tomar atención a la proposición de Alice, los hombres no me hacen nada de bien, nada de bien— Ustedes… ¿no podrían cubrirse un rato?, ¡no puedo hablar si los tengo con el torso al descubierto por Dios!

— ¿Es que acaso encontraste otro de tus príncipes? —me preguntó Ed con mofa, cruzándose de brazos y marcando sus pectorales y bíceps con el simple gesto— ¿Qué color ahora?, ¿rojo, verde, celeste?

— Bah, eres un idiota —rodé mis ojos y me senté en uno de los sofás.

— ¿Es que acaso le dijiste que antes de que el muy cabrón llegará a interrumpir, nosotros estuvimos a punto de…

— ¡Ey, basta! —chillé molesta, él no podía andar diciendo esas cosas al mundo, demonios. ¡Era entre los dos! Mi rostro estaba cubierto de un rojo furioso, debido a la vergüenza y también al enojo que estaba sintiendo por Edward, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba?

— Váyanse a la mierda, los dos —dijo calmadamente. Era un estúpido bipolar. Caminó dando zancadas hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta de dando un gran portazo que hizo temblar a las pobres ventanas.

— Te dije que era mejor que me fuera —comentó Jasper divertido— ¿Estás segura de que no es tu novio?

— Completamente —le respondí, con el ceño fruncido.

— Ey, no hagas eso, quedarás así de por vida —no lo vi venir, Jasper se encontraba frente a mí y con su dedo índice estiró delicadamente mi ceño, alisando la pequeña arruga que se había formado en el lugar— Así está mejor.

— Lo siento, enserio. No sé qué es lo que le pasa —resoplé.

— Yo sé que es lo que le pasa —me guiñó un ojo y soltó una corta risita— ¿Crees que mi ropa esté seca?

— Oh, iré a ver enseguida.

Me puse de pie y caminé a mi habitación para verificar el estado de su ropa. Estaba un tanto húmeda aún pero entendía el que quisiera irse gracias a la hosca actitud que había tenido Edward. ¿De dónde habían salido esos celos irracionales? A veces se comportaba de una manera tan infantil, me costaba creer que tenía veintiséis años.

Es como si no me conociera. ¡Sabe que tengo debilidad por hombres hermosos, pero tampoco tan puta! Sé que estuvimos a punto de acostarnos, es que, ¿enserio creía que yo iría corriendo donde otro hombre inmediatamente? En mirar no hay daño, por algo Diosito nos dio ojos. ¿Y por qué me estoy excusando? ¡Él era solo mi follamigo! No es como si… No es como si…

Joder, el actuó como si lo hubiera engañado.

¿Qué mierda?

…

— Muchas gracias por todo, Jasper. Y nuevamente me disculpo por Edward, él aún no ha evolucionado completamente, cómo pudiste darte cuenta.

— No pasa nada, y no me agradezcas, es mi trabajo después de todo —Jasper sonrió y desordenó su cabello— Y me llevo esto —alzó una de sus manos mostrando la toalla que había ocupado con anterioridad.

— No es necesario —le dije apenada.

— Si lo es —se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, como si fuera a decirme un secreto— Tendré una excusa para subir nuevamente a tu apartamento sin recibir una patada en el culo de tu amigo —volvió a guiñar uno de sus ojos y le dio un suave golpecito a mi nariz— Nos estamos viendo.

— Nos estamos viendo… —murmuré un poco ida.

Tal vez y si podía ser uno de mis príncipes después de todo, un Príncipe Blanco.

Blanco como la hilera de dientes que dejaba al descubierto con su sonrisa, blanco como la musculosa que estaba usando. Blanco, un color que se ve puro y angelical, pero el cual se puede ensuciar y/o corromper fácilmente.

Jasper, mi príncipe blanco.

Sonaba lindo, pero la realidad era otra.

Porque ahora tenía que ir a lidiar con el ogro del cuento que se escondía en su caverna.

Si no salgo ilesa todo es culpa de mi amigo _yisus_ y sus putas señales.

* * *

**¡Buenas nochess!**

Les traje actualización, ya, sé que me demoré un montón XD y probablemente quieran matarme por el encuentro que tuvieron estos dos y la interrupción de Jasper. Gente, es Jasper. No pueden culparme por eso y menos a Bella (?) Espero les guste el capítulo, les prometo que no me demoraré tanto la próxima vez, no les juro nada porque soy horrible con fechas y esas cosas, ya deben conocerme a estas alturas, ¿no? Bien, les daré como spoiler que Jasper es un príncipe que vino para quedarse y que próximamente una desagradable sorpresa se llevara Bella respecto a Mike y Jessica, desagradable, completamente desagradable. Y Edward... Edward seguirá siendo Edward, aunque Bella le mueva el piso desde secundaria, es un cavernícola y un hombre que tiene sus necesidades XD

Lamb.

* * *

**Otro tema:**

– Como algunas sabrán, tengo pensado continuar mis antiguas historias, las cuales les dejaré a continuación:

Rebeldes sin Causa:  
_Rated: M (por lenguaje, más que nada)_  
_Personajes: Edward & Bella, Jasper & Alice, Emmett & Rosalie._

» Summary: La última travesura, el castigo, terminar el año en Forks. ¿Quién dijo que un pequeño pueblo como Forks no podía ser entretenido? "¿Forks, enserio?" Un brillo maníaco se apodero de los ojos del mayor de los Swan "Dulzura, 'JEB' en Forks seremos peor que el huracán Katrina".

Tres, dos, uno… ¡Estamos al aire!  
_Rated: M (también, lenguaje)_  
_Personajes: Edward & Bella._

» Summary: "¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor ¿Algún corazón roto el día de hoy?" Las palabras 'al aire' estaban encendidas de un color rojo en un pequeño letrero, me acomodé los auriculares y apreté el botón del mismo color "Ehm, Hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... Con mi mejor amiga".

Ustedes **pueden votar en mi perfil por cual historia quieren que continúe primero**, después de terminar con Primerizo ;)


	9. Los consejos del ogro y del principito

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cada príncipe con su color.**

**Summary:** "Con el paso del tiempo el príncipe azul original ha sufrido algunos pequeños cambios; mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: ¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda." Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque es la que revisa y corrige las cosas que a esta floja y despistada se le pasan :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 8:** Los consejos del ogro y del principito.

* * *

_"Príncipe Blanco: –se escucha un coro de ángeles cantar de fondo– Verán, esta clase de príncipe es el que te envía Yisus como una señal, una señal de vida donde te dice "Hija mía, he aquí tu recompensa por todos los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar en tu corta vida. Aquí te envío un adelanto de cómo será el paraíso". Un príncipe que te encandila con su blancura y sus rizos de oro, y como plus tenemos dos orbes de un azul celestial. Blanco, puro, casto… Pero como dije anteriormente: Lo blanco se puede ensuciar rápidamente, y como me gustaría a mí ensuciarlo…"_

.

.

.

— ¡Hey, Shrek!, ¿qué jodido bicho te picó?

Con los calzones bien puestos me atreví a irrumpir en el pantano de mi querido ogro malhumorado. La habitación en sí se encontraba bajo las penumbras, no se veía absolutamente nada, excepto la punta del cigarrillo de Edward. Era realmente terrorífico a decir verdad, sobre todo por el gruñido que lanzó Ed cuando le hice aquella inocente preguntita. Me quedé parada en el rellano de la puerta, donde la luz me alcanzaba, no quería quedarme encerrada en su habitación con él. A solas. No otra vez.

Y… sí, le temía a la oscuridad desde que tengo uso de razón.

— ¿Por qué no cierras la puta puerta y te largas de una vez?

— ¡Oh, basta con eso bebé llorón! —tomé valor de dónde no tenía y cerré la puerta tras de mí, luego me apoyé en ella con los brazos cruzados por sobre mi pecho— ¿Qué edad tienes, quince años?, ¿no estás bastante madurito ya para estos arrebatos?

— _Bah_, ve donde el marica ese y déjame en paz —expulsó el humo del cigarrillo y continuó—, joder, eres una molestia —eso dolió en el fondo de mi alma, pero sabía que por una extraña razón, Edward se encontraba enfadado. Y Edward enfadado no era lo mejor del mundo, si cotidianamente era un dolor en el trasero, en este estado era como si te hubieran ensartado miles de dildos en el culo.

Rodé mis ojos y agradecí mentalmente que Ed no pudiera ver el pequeño gesto, me acerqué a tientas a su cama. Cuando mis piernas dieron con el borde de esta, me senté con cuidado y luego tanteé la superficie, tratando de alcanzar alguna extremidad de mi querido amigo. Gracias a la oscuridad, encontré una extremidad, pero no era exactamente la que quería encontrar. Digo, no… yo simplemente _no_ quería tocar su tercera pierna.

— ¿Así de insatisfecha te dejó ese imbécil? —quité mi mano rápidamente y bufé.

— ¡La puta cañería explotó, el agua salía a chorros, se empapó, me ofrecí para secar su ropa, le presté una de tus toallas! —chillé exasperada— ¡Demándame!, ¿es que todo tiene que ser sexo para ti?, ¿es que enserio piensas que luego de toquetearme contigo, me pondría de rodillas y se la mamaría a otro?

— Yo nunca dije que te hubieras puesto de rodillas, que conste.

— ¡Pero insistes en que me acosté con él! —me estiré en la cama y volví a bufar. Mi brazo se ro**z**aba tenuemente con el de Edward— Y si lo hubiera hecho, ¿qué?

— Bueno, yo hubiera partido su cara.

— ¿Por qué?, no es como si fuéramos exclusivos o algo así, a decir verdad cuando te propuse lo de follamigos ninguno de los dos estableció reglas, y como tú no dijiste nada sobre "Isabella, tienes prohibido tontear con otros mientras te acuestas conmigo" bueno, estoy en mi derecho, ¿no?

— Sí, claro —la ironía desbordaba de esa pequeña frase— No me importa, sabes, puedes _tontear _—se burló sutilmente de mi persona—, con cuanto hombre quieras, yo igual puedo hacerlo, con chicas, ya sabes —me encogí de hombros— ¡Pero no cuando yo esté tan duro como una puta roca y menos si es tu culpa, pequeña! Esa mierda simplemente no se hace. No puedes dejarme así como así, ¿es que acaso crees que la cosa no duele? Porque, joder, duele muchísimo.

— Entonces… —fruncí el ceño— ¿estás molesto porque te dejé con las ganas? —le pregunté un tanto confundida. Aunque, a decir verdad, era completamente entendible, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser si no?, ¿Qué estuviera celoso?... ¡Bueno chiste ese, Swan!

— _Hmpf_, ¿por qué más?, me dejaste con las bolas azules —le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y expulsó el humo nuevamente.

Puede que sintiera una pizca de molestia, pero la ignoré, como al bobo que tenía al lado. Él estaba molesto porque no había conseguido el polvo del día, ¿tanto escándalo por eso? ¡Dios santo, hombres!, no le costaba nada utilizar a su amiga _Manuela_ _Palma Callosa_, ¿a qué no?, la utilizó cuando era un púber, un _remember_ no le vendría mal, una vez más en su puta vida, ¿qué tendría de malo?

— Eres un exagerado —comenté, con la vista fija en lo que suponía era su techo—, estúpidamente exagerado. Yo, dándomelas de buena samaritana haciendo la buena acción del día para que vengas y me trates de guarra. Inaceptable jovencito, inaceptable. ¿Lizzie no te enseñó a tratar bien a las mujeres?

— ¿Enserio me estás preguntando eso? Mamá nunca me enseñó nada, aparte de usar condón para no hacerla abuela tan joven y preguntar antes de hacerlo anal porque duele como el infierno, ¿qué clase de madre hace eso?, ¿y tú me preguntas si me enseñó a tratar a las mujeres?

— Y…

— Y no se te ocurra preguntar por el cabrón de mi padre. Ya tengo bastante con llevar su nombre.

— Bien, tema zanjado —carraspeé un tanto incómoda. A veces olvidaba que la familia de Edward era innombrable—. Cambiando de tema a uno más alegre…

— No.

— ¡Pero no he dicho nada aún!

— He dicho que no, basta —refunfuñé como una niña pequeña—. Y ahora lárgate, quiero estar solo.

— Ed —hice un puchero, olvidando que no podía verme debido a la falta de luz.

— Isabella, largo.

— Eres despreciable —me levanté de la cama a tientas y llegué a la puerta— ¡Que sepas que te odio! —chillé al abrir la puerta de su habitación para dejarlo encerrado en su miseria.

— ¡Me amas, y lo sabes! —lamentablemente tenía razón pero lo dejaría con la duda por el día de hoy— ¡Y la próxima vez no te salvaras de mi pequeña, ni un jodido timbre podrá atrasar lo inevitable! —rodé mis ojos, y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta algo me atacó...

Algo horrible.

Completamente horroroso.

¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

— ¡Eres un puto cerdo! —chillé con molestia, cubriendo mi nariz para poder salvarme de aquel repugnante olor que se había apoderado de mi aire fresco— ¡Estás podrido por dentro, te comiste un maldito muerto, eres asqueroso! —Edward soltó una gran carcajada.

— Estoy en mi jodida pieza, puedo pedorrearme cuando quiera —bufé y cerré la puerta de su habitación con rapidez para que sus gases de dudosa reputación no se esparcieran por nuestro apartamento, y para que se asfixiara con su olor en el proceso— ¡Como dicen por ahí, mejor afuera que adentro!

Ah, ¿lo ven?

El papel de ogro le queda a la perfección.

…

Eran las nueve de la mañana de un día sábado y yo había madrugado, como todas las semanas, para hacer la colada. Entré a mi baño, bostezando en el proceso, para recoger el canasto de la ropa sucia. Toda mía, nada de Edward porque, como siempre, tendría que ir a su habitación y recoger de su piso prenda por prenda ya que el muy idiota nunca ha aprendido a ser organizado. Suspiré y calzándome unas chanclas, fui directo a la habitación de mi amigo.

— Hey, Ed, ¿todo lo del suelo está sucio?

Edward estaba desparramado sobre su cama completamente desnudo. Sus brazos estaban flexionados bajo la almohada, estaba acostado de panza, las sábanas de su cama contorneaban su persona y… Dios santo, su trasero respingón estaba al alcance de mi curiosa mano. Me rasqué el cuello incómoda por su desnudez y esperé por una respuesta, traté de quitar la mirada de su cuerpo pero era completamente absurdo el siquiera intentarlo. Dios nos dio ojos para apreciar las maravillas de la vida, ¿no?

— _Mhmmhm…_

— ¿Qué? —pregunté sin entender sus murmullos. Dejé el canasto en el suelo y me acerqué un poco más a él para poder escucharlo bien— ¿Qué dijiste?

— _Mhmmh _—volvió a murmurar. Su cara estaba contra la almohada, ¿cómo quería que entendiera algo de lo que dijese? Puse mis ojos en blanco y moví su hombro para llamar su atención.

— ¡Edward! —chillé, volviendo a mover su hombro— Vamos, no tengo toda la mañana y quiero acabar con esto lo más pronto posible, ¡si fueras ordenado y dejaras tu ropa en el canasto nada de esto estaría pasando! —me senté sobre la cama, a su lado, y golpeé suavemente su espalda.

Cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida y ponerme de pie de la cama, un brazo me jaló devuelta a mi lugar. Unos brazos, en realidad, agradecí mentalmente que estuviera de espaldas a Edward y no logré ver su parte delantera al desnudo. Nope, no gracias, no necesitaba eso por ahora. Aunque, ahora echada aquí sobre mi costado en la cama de Edward con él tras de mí, bueno, no parecía una muy buena idea.

No vi su parte delantera pero… Mierda, ahora podía sentirla claramente.

— Eres una pequeña molestia —susurró junto a mi oído— Podrías dejarte de joder un rato, ¿sabes? —el brazo que estaba entorno a mi cintura me jaló más cerca de su pecho, si es que era posible—, insoportable —tragué saliva y traté de zafarme de su agarre, un intento fallido debo decir.

— Edward… —dije en tono de advertencia.

Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba tentando, claro que sí, tenía toda su anatomía presionada a mi cuerpo. Su desnuda anatomía, debo recalcar. Y como _bonus track_ le agregamos aquel problemita matutino que la mayoría de los hombros tienen al despertar, el cual estaba también ahí, pegado a mi pobre trasero. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos para alejar el calentamiento de mi cuerpo. Mente versus cuerpo, se supone que somos personas racionales, no podía dejarme llevar por instintos básicos, digo, por algo ocurrió esa mierda de la evolución, mi cerebro tiene que servir para algo en momentos así.

— Tengo que ir a lavar la ropa.

— La lavadora es la que lava —me respondió, pasando su nariz lentamente por mi cuello— ¿qué importa si vas más tarde?, no se va a ir Isabella, la jodida maquina estará ahí vayas hoy o mañana —dejó un casto beso en mi nuca.

— Edward, hazme cositas malas —susurré, sentí sus manos tensarse en mi cintura.

— ¿Qué tan malas? —murmuró a mi oído con la voz enronquecida.

— Malísimas —ronroneé.

Y así fue como comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

Yo odiaba las cosquillas con todo mi corazón gracias a mi querido padre _Big C_., su idea de "guerra de cosquillas" era brutal, a veces me preguntaba si en realidad se le había corrido una teja en sus días en el Army, pero las estrategia que usaba para jugar con una nena de ocho años no eran normales.

Y aquí tenía a otro animal torturando mis pobres costillas.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto, Ed? —me quejé como una niña pequeña a punto de llorar.

— Tú me pediste que te hiciera cosas malas —el muy bribón se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

— Sabes que no me refería a eso.

— _"¿Por qué no somos_ _follamigos__?" _—se mofó de mi, repitiendo las palabras que yo le había dicho tiempo atrás— ¿Sabes por qué acepté tu propuesta, pequeña? —negué con mi cabeza— Porque siempre supe que no la llevarías a cabo —bufé y me removí en sus brazos— Es la puta verdad, no puedes negar eso.

— ¡No es cierto! —chillé enfurruñada— ¿Podrías soltarme?, tengo que ocuparme de los quehaceres ya que tu eres un bueno para nada.

— Alto ahí —soltó una risita y volvió a dejar un beso en mi nuca— No era para que te enojaras. Está bien, Bella, enserio. No es necesario que sigas fingiendo, los dos sabemos que tú no eres esa clase de chica.

— ¿Qué clase de chica? —entrecerré mis ojos a la espera de su respuesta.

— Ya sabes, esa clase de chica que puede tener sexo sin la necesidad de preguntar el nombre o pedir el número de teléfono, esa clase de chica que al otro día se marcha en la mañana sin molestarte porque sabe que es un rollo de una noche y nada más, ¿entiendes? —rodé mis ojos y Edward le dio un pequeño pellizco a mi brazo— No me ruedes los ojos, joder.

— Yo si puedo hacer eso de lo que hablas, tan solo… me falta práctica, nunca me he comportado como una zorra —me encogí de hombros—. Podrías llamar a una de tus amiguitas para que me den algunos tips, ¿no crees?

— ¿Qué parte de "no piden el número telefónico" no entendiste?

— ¿Qué parte de "necesito saber cuál es tu ropa sucia" no entendiste tú? — Edward me soltó, jaló la sábana hacía sí y se cubrió con ella para ponerse de pie.

— Todo está sucio —me respondió mientras se amarraba la sábana a la cintura— Iré a tomar una ducha, gracias por preocuparte por mi ropa pequeña, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

— Nada, claramente, vivirías en un basural —me quedé sentada observando como Ed tomaba su ropa para ir a darse aquella ducha—. Uh, solo necesito procesar esto, lo sabes, ¿no? —me quedó mirando con una de sus cejas alzadas, sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo—. Lo de follamigos, necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que te veré en bolas.

— Pequeña… —Edward desordenó su cabello y suspiró— Mierda, Isabella. Eres… un día de estos moriré de estrés por tu culpa —hice un pequeño puchero ganándome una sonrisa del ogro—. Deja el tema, ve porno, lee libros eróticos, que sé yo, haz algo aparte de pensar en tu inexistente vida sexual y como el cabrón de Newton es el culpable de eso. Con un demonio, ¡diviértete!

_Diviértete._

Vaya, créanlo o no, Edward suele tener razón algunas veces.

— Te amo —me puse de pie y le di un caluroso abrazo.

— También te amo, pero es mejor que te alejes un poco porque… — ¡Oops!, sip, su problema, lo había olvidado— Así está mejor. Ahora mujer, ve a lavar —me dio una suave nalgada cuando iba saliendo de su cuarto— ¡Y cuando salga de la ducha, espero que el almuerzo esté listo!

Y se ganó un adorable dedo medio, cortesía de Isabella Swan.

Mientras bajaba la escalera del apartamento para llegar al cuarto de lavado, pensaba en lo que Edward había dicho. Antes de la desgracia yo era una chica feliz y normal, que recibía lo que la vida le daba así sin más. Ya, puede que le reclamara a _Yisus_ una que otra vez pero, ¿qué mortal no lo hace? Después de enterarme de la sucia manera en la que dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida me estaban jodiendo, lo único que he hecho es buscar futuros prospectos.

Joder, parezco una necesitada.

Como Rosalie diría: _"bebé, llegaste sola a este jodido mundo, no necesitas de una verga para sobrevivir, siempre y cuando tengas tus manos en buen estado… o un pepino, en su defecto". _Las sabias palabras de mi amiga. Suspiré y abrí la puerta del cuarto con desgane…

… desearía nunca haberlo hecho.

Desearía haber desaparecido.

¡Hey!, ¿¡dónde está mi hada madrina!?

— ¡Pero qué mierda! —chillé más agudo de lo normal— ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? —de la impresión había dejado caer el canasto de la ropa. Simplemente no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, ¿cómo quería Ed que me divirtiera si la vida me jode una y otra vez?

— Uh, B-Bella —Jessica tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzada, mientras que Michael trataba de cubrirla con su cuerpo. Já, como si yo quisiera ver las desgracias de esa— Bueno, n-nosotros…

— No, Jess, no quiero saber que si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde tal vez me hubiera encontrado con la versión dos punto cero de la porno que vi la otra vez, ¿no crees? —Jessica se sonrojó aún más y asintió levemente— Me gustaría saber qué coño hacen aquí.

— Vivimos aquí —dijo Michael.

Creo haber escuchado mal.

Traté de destapar mis oídos, me hice una coleta desgarbada y volví a preguntar:

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

— Vivimos aquí, Isabella. Nos mudamos hace dos días, estábamos en busca de un apartamento y recordé que aquí rentaban el trescientos cuatro por un precio razonable —él me estaba sonriendo, pensando que esto era lo mejor del mundo.

— Ustedes no pueden vivir aquí, ¡no pueden! —grité como una desquiciada.

— Sí podemos, y lo estamos haciendo, Isabella… —Mike dio un paso hacia adelante— Pensé que con el paso del tiempo ya lo habrías superado… No pensamos que sería… —mi ceño estaba fruncido sin poder creer lo que el muy cretino me estaba diciendo.

— ¿Paso del tiempo?, ¡apenas y van dos meses! —estaba molesta, estaba dolida, estaba… Cansada de todo esto. Con una última mirada di media vuelta y me alejé del lugar, me alejé de Michael y Jessica, me alejé de la puta ropa que había quedado ahí tirada en la entrada de la habitación, me alejé de todo.

¡Por su putísima madre!

No vas a llorar, Swan. Sé una mujer respecto a esto, camina dignamente hacia tu departamento y no mires atrás. Nunca debes mirar atrás. Vamos, inhala, exhala..., y piensa en las cosas que le dirás a Ed cuando se queje porque no hiciste la colada. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo mientras mis pies caminaban por inercia…

¿Ellos estaban viviendo juntos?

Estuve el doble de años que Jessica junto a Michael y ni siquiera mencionó la posibilidad de ir a vivir juntos, nunca, e incluso me ignoró magistralmente cuando hice alusión a ello…

…

_— ¿Y qué piensan tus padres?_

_Mis ojos estaban sobre Mike en todo momento, la manera tan elegante que tenía para tomar el servicio entre sus manos siempre me embobaba a la hora de comer. Mike levantó la vista y me sonrió, un brillo reluciendo en sus orbes azules. Mike había insistido a sus padres sobre nosotros, aún no tenía el agrado de conocerlos, pero por lo que mi novio me había dicho puedo deducir que son una familia realmente conservadora._

_— Bueno, ellos creen que lo mejor es que nos casemos —me atraganté con el vaso de jugo y tosí como un puto perro resfriado. Mi rostro ardía a más no poder— Pero no te preocupes, les dije que eso no estaba en nuestros planes… —deje la mirada sobre mi plato para que no pudiera ver la desilusión en mi rostro—, aún._

_— Tienes razón, aún somos jóvenes, ¿no? —le sonreí._

_Aunque internamente sabía que luego de dos años de noviazgo, pues, una puede que tenga como visión de futuro no tan lejano el "vivieron felices por siempre". Ya, vale, yo me proyectaba con Mike hasta el final de los tiempos, con pequeños rubios corriendo de un lugar a otro y un perro llamado Eddie, en nombre a mi queridísimo amigo._

_Pero creo que era la única en la relación que pensaba de esa manera._

_— Me entiendes enormemente —acarició mi mano con dulzura—. Pero mis padres insisten en que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso y sinceramente, no sé qué hacer, Isabella —su triste mirada removió una fibra en mi corazón._

_— Pero… no es necesario el matrimonio —me encogí de hombros—, podríamos, no sé, irnos a vivir juntos, ¿no crees? No es como si fuera algo nuevo, prácticamente paso metida en tu departamento Mike. Llevamos dos años juntos, es tiempo suficiente para dar ese paso, ¿no?_

_— ¿Me pasas la sal? —fruncí el ceño y asentí un tanto confundida, entregándole la sal—. Gracias, amor._

_— Mike, te amo, lo sabes, ¿no?_

_— Lo sé, Isabella —volvió a observarme con sus ojos azules que ahora no expresaban emoción alguna—, lo sé._

_Y durante el resto de la noche, nunca recibí el "te amo" que estaba esperando de vuelta._

_…_

— ¡No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, hijo de puta! —rompería la cara de la primera persona que se pusiera delante de mí, lo juro. ¡Era tan idiota en ese entonces!— Rata inmunda, animal rastrero, escoria de la vida…

— ¿Adefesio mal hecho? —levanté la mirada y me encontré con un muy confundido Jasper frente a mi— No tengo nada en contra de Paquita la del barrio **(1)**, pero… ¿enserio, Bella?, ¿enserio? —bufé y me crucé de brazos. Mi ángel personal se acerco con cuidado a mí y le dio un adorable toque a mi nariz con su dedo índice— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, princesa?, ¿nuevamente peleando con el ogro?

— El ogro no tiene nada que ver en esto ésta vez. La bruja del cuento es la culpable, la bruja y el sapo que vinieron a invadir mi castillo con su sucia presencia.

— No estoy entendiendo mucho pero puedo deducir que… la bruja es una chica a la que no le tienes mucho aprecio y el sapo… —Jasper entrecerró sus ojos— ¿el sapo equivocado?

— Mi ex —suspiré y puse un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja— Es… es una larga historia, y ahora mismo esos dos están allá abajo en la sala del lavado haciendo tal vez quien sabe qué cosa, porque para mí muy buena suerte decidieron mudarse al mismo departamento que yo.

— ¡Oh!, ¿la pareja de rubios que lucía como recién casados? —alcé mis cejas— Digo… Lo siento, no quise… Sí quise decir eso, que va, se me salió, discúlpame —y aplicó un puchero destructor, ¿cómo no perdonarlo?—. Te invito a comer algo, para ganarme tu perdón.

— En realidad, ella debería estar preparando _nuestro_ almuerzo en este instante —rodé mis ojos ante la molesta voz de Edward— De hecho, la comida debería estar lista… al igual que nuestra ropa, la cual no veo por ningún lado.

— Me encantaría ir a comer algo contigo por ahí, Jasper.

— ¿Segura? —me preguntó, mirando a mis espaldas donde el ogro se encontraba.

— Completamente —le sonreí y me enganché de su brazo— ¿Vamos?

…

— ¡Yo le rompo las pelotas a ese cabrón!

Edward estaba enardecido. Después de que Jasper me invitara a comer a su departamento, bueno, puede que mi querido amigo se nos haya pegado alegando que el no moriría de hambre por mi egoísmo. Estábamos los tres sentados en la sala de estar de Jasper, luego de haber comido una rica pasta con salsa a la boloñesa, y yo estaba poniendo al día a Ed sobre los nuevos inquilinos del departamento.

— Te ayudo, esa clase de hombres no debería existir —Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido. Aws, se veía tan adorable cuando estaba enojado—. Nunca he entendido por qué hacen esas cosas, simplemente podrían meterse con una y con otra sin compromiso, ¿por qué incluir la palabra "amor"?

— Sabes principito, en un mundo paralelo podríamos ser amigos —Edward se echó un bocado de snacks a la boca—. Tal vez en otra vida, cuando los cerdos vuelen o las putas no cobren tan caro —Jasper sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

— Bella, lo más sano es que los ignores. Sé que es difícil —tomó mi mano entre las suyas y le dio un suave apretón—, pero debes intentarlo por ti misma, ellos no están sufriendo con todo esto, ¿crees que si? Porque no lo hacen. Tú eres la que sufre, tú eres la que desperdicia su preciosa vida en personas que no valen la pena.

— Principito tiene razón, pequeña —Edward frunció el ceño y golpeó la mano de Jasper— Deja de tocarla, joder —Ed le dio la mirada del ogro al pobre Jasper y continuó— Newton es un cabrón bueno para nada, verga diminuta, y Jessica tiene esa jodida nariz… Dios, me perturba el tan solo pensarlo. Y luego estás tú, con ese trasero del terror. Pequeña, tienes todas las de ganar, ignora a esos cretinos y vive la vida loca, como dijo Ricky Martin.

¡Es tan fácil decirlo para ellos!

Ignorarlos, lo haría, es más, lo estaba haciendo hasta que se mudaron a unos pasos de mi querida morada. La vida no era justa, pero nunca nadie dijo que lo fuese. Suspiré y asentí a las palabras de los dos hombres que estaban frente a mí. _Diviértete_, me había dicho Edward. _No desperdicies tu vida en ellos_, dice Jasper. _Vive la vida loca_, me aconseja Ricky Martin.

Tres hombres –dos y medio– me estaban aconsejando lo mismo.

¿Qué podía perder haciéndoles caso?

La poca dignidad que me queda y mi orgullo.

— Creo que llegó la hora de convertirme en la bruja del cuento.

— ¡Así se habla bebé! —chilló Edward alzando su puño al aire.

— Bella, no creo que eso sea lo conveniente.

— ¡Cierra el pico puto hombre! —Ed golpeó a Jasper en el hombro con su puño— Deja que tome sus propias decisiones —y luego le cierra el ojo. Mhm, sospechoso— Pequeña, te tengo una propuesta —Edward sonreía felinamente, tragué saliva y asentí a la espera— Este fin de semana vamos con los chicos del taller a armar una joda en un lugar que Alice tiene por ahí cerca de la costa, como sea —le restó importancia con su mano— Ven con nosotros, relájate un rato, toma algunas cervezas, puedes invitar a Rose, aunque creo que el idiota de Emm ya lo hizo.

— ¿Puedo invitar a Jasper?

— ¿Por qué coño quieres invitar a este? —Ed lo apuntó despectivamente. Le hice ojitos y resopló— Diablos, está bien, puede venir ricitos.

— ¿Y a Alec?

— De ninguna manera, el marica me tiene ganas, no señor —fruncí el ceño por la manera tan discriminatoria en la que había hablado Edward, solo para que se sintiera mal nuevamente. Era verdad que Alec babeaba por él, a todo esto— ¡Joder, está bien, también puede venir! La puta madre, tendré que ir con un tapón en el culo. Sabes que me descontrolo cuando bebo, ¿y si se aprovecha de mí? Quedará en tu conciencia Swan.

— Apréndele a Emmett, él lo disfruta —Edward abrió sus ojos de par en par— ¿Qué?

— Eso era un jodido secreto —miré a Jasper que me observaba con inocencia.

— Jasper no dirá nada, ¿cierto cariño?

— ¿Quién es Emmett? —sonreí sin poder evitarlo— Entonces, ¿debo prepararme para un fin de semana de juerga?

— Un fin de semana lejos de los quehaceres en el departamento. Un fin de semana lejos de la señora del cuatrocientos dos, piénsalo —moví mis cejas sugestivamente ganándome una hermosa risa de su parte.

— No necesito pensarlo, con eso ya me has convencido.

— Ya, basta de flirteo barato. Mierda, ustedes dos apestan coqueteando, enserio —Ed se puso de pie y nos observó desde arriba— Nos vemos este sábado, principito. Y recuerda siempre usar condón, incluso con Bella, quién sabe qué cosas le habré pegado el otro día.

— ¡Edward Cullen!

Y así fue como el ogro abandonó la escena principal, con una enorme sonrisa en su ogrociento rostro, dejando a una muy sonrojada princesa atrás y un principito en estado de shock momentáneo por la atrocidad que sus oídos habían escuchado.

No es como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera verdad, digo, no del todo, ni siquiera hubo puntita, ¿entienden?

¡No es verdad!

* * *

**(1) **Cantante mexicana de géneros rancheros y otros estilos tradicionales del país. ¡Vamos! "Rata de dos patas" es EL temón, ¿quién no la ha escuchaod en momentos de ocio y/o aburrimiento en youtube? no puedo ser la única XD

* * *

**¡Buenas Madrugadas! (?)**

¡Finalmente les traje actualización! como siempre, espero que el capítulo sea de su total agrado :) se que tal vez no es muy largo con todo lo que las hice esperar, me disculpo por ello pero realmente nunca se cuan largo será un capítulo, las cosas solo vienen y van (?) Por cierto, me gustaría dejarlas al tanto de que me demoraré en actualizar, la Universidad me está absorbiendo, créanlo yo, que nunca había estudiado, ahora en mi tercer año recién lo estoy haciendo, aparte de las prácticas con 22 little monsters que me dejan completamente exhausta, es un martirio para mi floja persona. Por lo tanto, les vuelvo a insistir, ¡tengan mucha paciencia! de que habrá capítulo, habrá, pero si me preguntan las fechas no sabría que decirles, tal vez ahora puede que le haga un espacio a la escritura y me demore entre dos o tres semanas :( es lo único que podría prometerles, ¡la culpa es de la maldita vida que me hace estudiar para ser alguien... y tener dinero! (?)

Como siempre mis niñas, _¡Muuuuuuuchas gracias por su paciencia, reviews, alerts y favoritos!_  
Son las mejores, que no se les olvide ;)

_PD: Ana, aquí tienes tu capítulo, se que no fue la gran cosa esa parte que me pediste pero espero te haya gustado mujer :_3

Lamb.


	10. Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cada príncipe con su color.**

**Summary:** "Con el paso del tiempo el príncipe azul original ha sufrido algunos pequeños cambios; mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: ¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda." Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque es la que revisa y corrige las cosas que a esta floja y despistada se le pasan :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado.

* * *

_"Ogro: El ogro, Shrek, como quieran llamarle. Es ese infame personaje de cuento que vive apartado de la sociedad en su mugroso pantano, donde deja su ropa interior tirada por donde le plazca. Solo sabe maldecir como camionero y pedorrearse a los cuatro vientos, su pútrido olor lo pueden sentir hasta en la otra cuadra, unos metros más allá del castillo de la princesa. Tiene un humor de los mil demonios y odia a la mayoría de las personas –por no decir a todo el mundo– pero tiene un percepción demasiado egocéntrica de su propia persona. El ogro... Un personaje que puede llegar a ser un amor cuando se lo propone. Ya saben chicas, tan solo hay que saber domar a la bestia"._

.

.

.

— ¿Echaste la carne? —Edward asintió— ¿Y qué hay de las cervezas?

— ¿Enserio crees que dejaría las cervezas? —puse mis ojos en blanco y tomé el bolso con la ropa— Ven, dame. Yo lo llevo —Ed me lo quitó de las manos y se lo cruzó por su pecho— ¿Finalizó tu inspección? —me preguntó, pero yo seguía con el ceño fruncido. Algo se me olvidaba y no podía recordar qué.

— Sé que se me olvida algo, déjame pensar… —una ampolleta se prendió en mi cabeza— ¡Lo tengo!, ¡se nos olvida Jasper! —chillé exaltada. Edward bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Jodido principito! —gritó, mirando hacia el cielo— Señor, llévatelo esta noche.

— ¡Aquí estoy, siento mucho la demora!

Jasper apareció por la esquina del pasillo, luciendo tan fresco como siempre. Esta vez lucía una sudadera color azul cielo de cuello en _V_, sin mangas. Unos pantaloncillos caqui y unas chanclas azules, se veía tan… Tan apetecible que tuve que desviar la mirada. Edward me pilló _in-fraganti_ mientras babeaba por Jasper, alzó una de sus cejas en mi dirección y resopló con fastidio.

— Se te nota a leguas lo cachonda que te pones con ese.

— Sí, bueno, es su culpa por ser así tan… —gesticulé con mis manos— tan él.

— No tiene nada de espectacular el tipo —Edward hizo una mueca con sus labios—, yo estoy mil veces mejor.

— Egocéntrico.

— No, solo apunto lo obvio pequeña.

— ¡Lo siento! —Jasper se apoyó en sus rodillas tratando de tranquilizar su respiración— No sabía qué era lo que tenía que traer, así que traje un poco de todo. Por cierto, te ves hermosa Bella —me sonrió dulcemente y juro que me derretí en ese momento.

— Dices eso porque no has visto como se levantó en la mañana —Ed me dio una pequeña mirada y soltó una risita—. Tres horas en el cuarto de baño para quedar así, tres putas horas —Jasper rodó sus ojos haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Edward—. Bien, será mejor que marchemos, tenemos que recoger al mariposón de paso.

— Su nombre es Alec, Edward.

— Alec, mariposón, como sea —le restó importancia con su mano— La abuela nos espera. Las damas primero —le hizo una reverencia a Jasper para que pasara antes que él por la puerta. El rubio negó con la cabeza y cruzó la puerta, Edward se quedó en la misma posición esperando que yo pasara.

— Mi suerte, genial —murmuré cuando estaba fuera del edificio y la parejita feliz venía llegando.

— Isabella —Mike hizo un gesto con su cabeza y agarró fuertemente la mano de Jessica entre la suya— Buenos días —Jessica sonrió tenuemente en mi dirección e hizo el mismo gesto con su cabeza.

— Eh, buenos —murmuré, carraspeando y rogándole al señor que Edward saliera pronto del edificio. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto?, ¡cuando lo necesito no está!

— ¡Eh, pequeña, si se te olvidaba una cosa! —Edward salió corriendo del lugar y me abrazó por la espalda— Estos dos son como un dolor en el culo, enserio, ¿en que estabas pensando cuando te relacionaste con ellos? —susurró a junto a mi oreja para que solo yo escuchara.

— ¿Qué se me olvidaba? —le pregunté, sonriéndole por sobre mi hombro.

— Los condones. Recuerda que sin gorrito no hay fiesta, y yo quiero fiesta toda la puta noche —Ed dejó un beso en mi mejilla y miró hacia el frente— Vaya, vaya, el viento ha traído mierda para…

— Edward… —murmuré con un tono de advertencia.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? —Jasper apareció y se nos quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido. Edward sonrió y apretó más su agarre en mí.

— ¡Principito!, necesitaba preguntarte algo, ¿llevas el lubricante? —abrí mis ojos de par en par ante la pregunta de Edward. Jessica y Michael tenían una mirada de desconcierto en su rostro… al igual que Jasper— ¡Hombre!, ¿enserio lo olvidaste?, ¿cómo lo haremos ahora? —Edward suspiró "derrotado"— Bella, bebé, por culpa de Jasper te dolerá cuando los dos...

— ¡Esta bien, es hora de irnos!

Tiré a Jasper de la mano para sacarlo del estupor en el que se encontraba, Edward venía tras nosotros riendo como el idiota que es y… La parejita, bueno, la parejita aún debe tener la imagen mental del trío entre nosotros que Ed plantó en sus pobres cabezas.

— Así que… —Jasper iba sentado en la ventana, se giró hacia mi sonriendo— ¿Pasaremos a la farmacia por ese lubricante o no?

Suspiré y golpeé mi frente mientras el ogro y el príncipe encantador se daban los cinco.

…

— ¡Eh, princesa, come con cuidado, no se está acabando el mundo! —Alice me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando me atragante con el cuarto hot dog que me había engullido. Pero, realmente, le habían quedado de muerte— Ten, bebe un poco de mi cerveza —le di un sorbo a su lata— Sabes, eso fue un beso indirecto —rodé mis ojos y sonreí mientras le entregaba la cerveza.

— ¿Quién se dio un beso indirecto? —preguntó Edward, apoyando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

— Bella y yo, así que ve cuidándote campeón —Alice le guiñó el ojo y siguió dando vueltas las salchichas en la asadera. Edward acercó su boca a mi oído y soltó una pequeña risita.

— ¿Beso indirecto, pequeña? —giré mi cabeza para verlo de frente, nuestras narices se tocaban. Alce mis cejas esperando que volviera a burlarse—. No me gustan los besos indirectos.

— Pues, mala suerte, Ed —me encogí de hombros y el muy descarado acercó sus labios a los míos, haciendo que estos solo se rozaran levemente. Me quedé de pie ahí viendo como una petulante sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, se alejaba de mi, se daba la vuelta y desaparecía.

Edward me había besado, efímeramente, pero lo había hecho.

Raro.

— ¡Pero qué tetas!

Emmett soltó un silbido por lo bajo, luego de aquella exclamación, cuando Rosalie apareció frente a la multitud con un diminuto traje de baño negro, lista para zambullirse en la piscina que se extendía hasta el nunca jamás. Suspiré, pensando en que me iba a humillar públicamente si me sacaba la ropa para ir a tomar un baño con mi amiga, demonios, parecería una chica de trece años a la cual la pubertad ha jodido con creces.

— ¿Tienes que usar ese vocabulario? —le pregunté a Emmett, rodando mis ojos.

— Tetas, senos, pechos, ubres… Elige pequeña, ¿cuál quieres que use? —me guiñó un ojo y se cruzó de brazos. Sus pectorales se abultaron de manera brutal y fue ahí cuando me maldije internamente por no haber aceptado el préstamo de Rosalie— Eh, límpiate la baba que tienes ahí, justo ahí… —con sus dedo índice apuntó la comisura de mis labios, quité su mano de un palmetazo.

— Idiota.

Habíamos llegado en la mañana con la manada del taller a la casa que tenía Alice, una casa de veraneo que sus padres le habían regalado hace unos años atrás. La casa era descomunal y tenía un sinfín de habitaciones, como también una enorme piscina en el jardín trasero. Sip, esa piscina era el mar mismo, ya que el patio de la casa daba con la playa _Malibú rose_, y se extendía a nuestro merced. Rosalie casi se desmayó al ver eso. ¿Alguna vez les dije que había hecho natación en la secundaria?, ¿no?, bueno, se los digo ahora, es casi orgásmico para Rose tener una piscina frente a ella o ir a la playa, parece una jodida sirena en el agua.

Y yo parezco más una foca varada.

— ¡Bella, preciosa!, ¿quieres una cerveza? —Alice me gritó desde el otro lado del patio, donde estaban armando una barbacoa. Le hice una seña afirmativa con mi dedo pulgar— Ricitos, una para la princesa —Alice le entregó una botella individual de Heineken a Jasper. Solté una pequeña risita ante la mueca que hizo el rubio por el apodo.

— Una cerveza para la princesa —me guiñó un ojo cuando llego a donde me encontraba yo, entregándome la botella— Ah, y creo que deberías ver a tu amigo. Está como… Está como hiperventilando por allá —Jasper apuntó con su dedo hacia la hamaca que estaba entre dos palmeras.

Allí estaba el pobre Alec siendo abordado por los monumentos de Sam y Paul. Alec estaba sentado en medio de los morenos, quienes lo estaban molestando amigablemente. Mi queridísimo amigo estaba a punto de explotar, así que decidí hacer acto de presencia para que dejaran su culo gay tranquilo. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando alguien, abrazándome por detrás y levantándome en el aire, me detuvo.

— Déjalo, lo está pasando bien, ¿no?, ¿no es el sueño de cada chico gay probar una polla negra? —rodé mis ojos y me removí entre los brazos de Edward. Podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos con mis movimientos— ¿Es ese tu sueño, Swan?

— Tengo muchos sueños Edward, especifica —Ed sonrió y me dejó finalmente en el suelo. El bastardo vestía un bañador que colgaba deliciosamente de su cadera, los infames oblicuos se asomaban para torturar mi día.

Por esto amaba venir a la playa.

Chicos en bañador, chicos mostrando su perfección en bañador.

— ¿Muchos sueños eróticos? —movió sus cejas sugestivamente y lo golpeé en el brazo— ¿Estoy yo en ellos?, si no es así, deben ser los sueños más jodidamente aburridos de la historia —se cruzó de brazos y alzó una de sus cejas.

— En algunos, sí —sonreí al ver como abría la boca—. Creo que en uno de ellos estábamos en tu taller, sobre ese Chevette del 77 que arreglaban los chicos la otra vez —y dejando a Edward pasmado, di media vuelta y seguí mi camino hacia Alec para poder rescatarlo.

— ¡Dime que me estas jodiendo, Swan! —chilló Edward.

— ¡Tú me estabas jodiendo, en realidad! —le chillé de vuelta, sin girarme a ver su expresión.

Alec tenía una sonrisita nerviosa en sus labios, algo le estaba murmurando Paul a su oído. Alec estaba sonrojado, era tan inusual ver a mí –para nada tímido– amigo sonrojado. Creo que tiene una debilidad por los morenos, su amor por _Will Smith_ me lo dice. Puse mis brazos en forma de jarra cuando quedé frente al trío, Paul y Sam me observaron con una inocencia que ni el mismísimo_ Jebús_ les creería. Y Alec articulo un "ayuda" silencioso con sus labios. Esa fue mi señal de rescate.

— Chicos, necesito a mi amigo —alcé una de mis cejas—, ahora. Necesitamos tener una charla de chicas, ¿entienden?, tampones, toallas higiénicas, el sangrado brutal en los días, ya saben, cosas... —los chicos hicieron una mueca ante mis palabras.

— Bella, eres una aguafiestas, solo nos entreteníamos con el pequeñín —Paul posó su enorme zarpa sobre la cabeza de Alec y desordenó su cabello— ¿Ya ves?, es un encanto.

— Y la estábamos pasando de maravilla, ¿no es así, campeón? —Sam le guiñó un ojo a Alec y luego me observó a mí— Pero si necesitan hablar cosas de chica, no somos nadie para detenerlos… Con tal que luego lo traigas de regreso —una depredadora sonrisa se formo en ambos de sus idénticos rostros.

— A la orden muchachos, no tomará mucho —tomé la mano de Alec y lo jalé para que se pusiera de pie y caminara junto a mí. Enganché mi brazo con el suyo y caminamos hacia la playa, donde se encontraba Rose tomando un baño, lejos de esos pervertidos que querían hacerle vaya a saber Dios que cosa a mi pobre pequeño.

— Son gemelos —murmuró Alec, luego de un rato. Sonreí.

— Ajá, son gemelos —asentí y fruncí mis labios— Y están extremadamente buenos, también. ¿Qué estaban hablando que te tenía tan cohibido?, ese, mi querido Alec, no eras tú, me vi en la necesidad de ir a rescatarte.

— Son gays —volvió a murmurar, como si estuviera en un transe— Gemelos gays, ¿sabes qué es eso? ¡Son gemelos y también son gays! —chilló como un loco remarcando lo obvio— Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío…

— Eh, genio, tranquilo. Vamos cariño, respira, inhala, exhala… Eso muchacho, eso —Alec estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Bueno, no le culpo, cualquiera estaría así en su lugar. Nos sentamos en la arena. Rose nos hacía seña a lo lejos mientras se zambullía en el mar— ¿Sam o Paul?

— Joder, cualquiera. Ambos, al mismo tiempo —solté una carcajada— ¡Dime que no lo harías, Swan!

— Yo puedo hacerlo, los dos, al mismo tiempo. Ya sabes, incluso con tres —alcé mis cejas de arriba hacia abajo, bromeando.

— ¡Eh, yo también puedo! —fruncí el ceño con confusión— ¿Para qué coño sirve la boca, sino? —volví a reír y me recosté en la arena— Te estaré agradecido el resto de mi vida, Bells. Lo juro, gracias por invitarme, eres un sol —Alec dejó un casto beso sobre mi mejilla— Pero ahora, cuéntame. ¿Cómo va todo con el caliente ogro?

— ¿Con Edward? —le pregunté. Alec asintió— Eh, bueno, bien. Todo va bien, supongo.

— Entonces… Ya… —movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

—_ Nope_, nada. No ha pasado nada —me encogí de hombros— ¡Ni siquiera la puntita! —Alec comenzó a reír— pero es mi culpa, yo soy la cobarde.

— ¿Tu una cobarde?, eso es nuevo Bells.

— ¡Ustedes dos, déjense de mariconadas y vengan a nadar conmigo! —Rosalie venía caminando hacia nosotros en gloria y majestad, tomó nuestras manos y nos hizo ponernos de pie para que la acompañáramos al mar— Está exquisita el agua, ustedes simplemente no quieren quedarse sentados ahí como unos idiotas tan solo mirándola, tienen que probarla.

— Tú solo quieres humillarme porque no puedo llenar el puto traje de baño, de eso va todo —Rosalie sonrió y le dio un golpe a mi nalga— Pero que va, he venido a disfrutar así que, Alec, si me haces el honor.

— Como usted quiera, mi dama—Alec hizo una exagerada reverencia y se quitó la polera lentamente. Ah, si no fuera gay el muy infeliz. Cuando tiró la polera a la arena, unos silbidos de apreciación se escucharon a lo lejos, miré por sobre mi hombro a los gemelos vitoreando y no pude evitar reír. Alec estaba completamente sonrojado por la acción— Ya, vamos, metámonos enseguida, joder, esto es vergonzoso.

— _¡Vamos Swan, es tu turno de mostrar un poco de carne!, ¡hazme sentir orgulloso! _—el idiota de Edward estaba apoyado en la reja que separaba la casa con la playa, cruzado de brazos, esperando a que quedara solo en bañador.

Me giré completamente para mirar a la gente que estaba esperando que me quitara la ropa y les hice un sutil gesto con ambos de mis dedos medios, luego me giré con la vista hacia el mar y me quité la polera. Los molestos ruiditos no se hicieron esperar, incluso, creo que escuché gritar a Alice algo que no soy capaz de repetir. Rodé mis ojos y desabroché el botón del short de mezclilla que estaba utilizando, estaba a punto de bajar la prenda cuando sentí unas frías manos en mi cintura descubierta.

— No se te ocurra.

— Edward, quiero bañarme con los chicos —traté de quitar sus manos de mi cintura.

— Puedes bañarte con short —me giró para que quedáramos cara a cara y abrochó el botón de mi pantalón. Puede que haya sentido un pequeño cosquilleo cuando sus dedos rozaron mi piel en aquella zona tan cerca de mi amiga— Estás usando el traje de baño que te regaló Rosie.

— Si, ¿y qué? —fruncí el ceño.

— Ese traje de baño que es tanga en la parte inferior, ¿me equivoco?

— ¡Ve al punto, Ed!

— El punto es, querida Isabella, que ese culo es mío y no dejaré que esos idiotas —apuntó a la manada de neandertales que estaba tras él— lo vea. Así de simple, pequeña, ahora, tú eliges, te bañas con ese short o te cargo en mi hombro y te llevo a la tierra del nunca jamás.

— Que te jodan, Cullen. Si Dios me bendijo con esto —le di una palmada a mi trasero—, es para que lo muestre al mundo, ya me jodió lo suficiente por hacerme plana como una tabla, algo tengo que lucir —le sonreí y dejé un casto beso en su mejilla— ahora, ve a tontear con alguna chica de por allí y déjame en paz.

— No quiero _tontear_, pequeña —e hizo cumplir su palabra, tomándome como un saco de papa y colgándome sobre su hombro—. Te lo advertí, Bella. Eres tan putamente testaruda. Y ahora pagarás las consecuencias de tus actos.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, los grititos y burlas de los demás se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Algunas quejas por parte de los chicos y Alice también se hicieron escuchar, mientras yo… Bueno, yo iba pataleando tratando de que me bajara y me dejara ser libre, ¿qué le importaba a él si el resto veía mi trasero?, era tan prehistórico, solo le faltaba jalarme del cabello hacia la habitación.

— ¡Eres un cabrón egoísta! —chilló Alice, pegándole en el brazo— ¡Joder, había esperado por el momento de ver su culo desde que me la presentaste en el taller! —la petiza se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada— ¡Arruinaste toda la diversión!

— Brandon tiene razón, nos tenías a todos jodidamente expectantes, ¡y henos aquí, sin pan ni pedazo mientras que tú te quedas con el filete entero! —Peter, otro chico del taller, negó con su cabeza hacia Edward— Eres el peor hombre, ¿dónde queda tu compañerismo?

— Peter, amigo —Edward me sujetó con uno de sus brazos y el otro lo utilizó para palmar la espalda de Peter—, será mejor que cierres el pico o llamaré a nuestra querida Charlotte para decirle que no estás en un seminario, que, sin embargo, estás pasándolo de lo lindo en la costa porque no aguantabas sus quejas por culpa del embarazo, ¿qué dices?

— Hijo de puta —Peter se hizo a un lado y le dio la pasada.

— Venga, Lizzie no tiene la culpa de esto, aunque el apelativo me queda de maravilla —Ed le cerró el ojo a Peter y este se carcajeó— Ahora, si me disculpan, llevaré a esta señorita a…

— ¡Ningún puto lado!, ¡bájame en este instante Edward Cullen! —Edward me hizo caso, sorpresivamente, dejándome sobre mis pies. Pero me atrapó en un abrazo demoledor, dejando mis brazos atrapados entre nuestros cuerpos.

— Te dije que no harás ningún espectáculo de striptease.

— Y yo te dije que te jodas, Edward —sonreí cuando acomodé mi mano sobre su entrepierna. Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y luego los entrecerró— Ahora, Ed. Si no me sueltas juro por Dios que no te quedará verga luego de que te la asfixie con el apretón que te voy a dar.

— Si haces eso no podremos acabar nunca lo que terminamos la otra vez, pequeña —susurró junto a mi oído.

— Bah, como si quisiera terminar lo que empezamos —rodé mis ojos y le di un suave apretón que lo hizo respingar— Hablo enserio, Ed. Aléjate —soltó un exasperado bufido y me liberó finalmente de su abrazo— ¡Emmett! —grité, llamando la atención del gigante.

— ¿Qué pasa, Belly Pocket?

— ¿Podrías sujetarlo? —le pregunté, sin dejar de mirar a Edward que seguía con las manos en alto— Solo hasta que me haya metido en el mar, el idiota quiere arruinar mi diversión, ¡como si pudieras! —le saqué la lengua.

— A sus ordenes —Emmett caminó hacia Edward sonriente, Ed le mostró el dedo medio y se dejó apresar por Emmett— Estás condenado, cabrón. Me haces tanto reír.

— Cállate, imbécil.

— ¡Nos vemos en el mar, Ogro malnacido! —y me fui saltando como en la casita de la pradera hasta llegar a la orilla del mar. Suspiré y sonreí observando a mis amigos que ya se estaban divirtiendo, Rosalie y Alec estaban realmente lejos.

Terminé de sacarme la ropa, ignorando los gritillos de la manada de monos, dejé la ropa amontonada junto con la de Alec y me adentré en el mar. El agua estaba maravillosa, Rosalie tenía toda la razón. Estaba en su temperatura justa, ni para calarte los huesos ni para sacarte ampollas. Simplemente en su justa medida, y gracias a que las olas rompían a lo lejos, uno caminaba y caminaba y el agua seguía llegando a lo más a la cintura. El sol se sentía esplendido sobre la piel, hace tiempo que no brillaba de esta manera. ¿Edward quería que me perdiera esto porque iban a ver mi trasero?, por Dios.

— ¡Hey, bebé! —Rose me hacía señas a lo lejos, estaban cerca de unas rocas con Alec— ¡Ven aquí, Bella! —caminé un poco más para adentrarme en el agua y después me fui nadando hacia donde se encontraban ellos dos, estaban al otro lado de la casa de Alice.

— ¿Por qué se vinieron tan lejos? —les pregunté, cansada. Me apoyé en una de las rocas para regular la respiración— Estuvo a punto de darme un jodido calambre o algo.

— No seas llorona, cariño —Alec me dio un beso en la mejilla— queríamos que tuvieras esto —Alex me entregó la cámara fotográfica de Rose a prueba de agua— Vamos a saltar de allí —mi amigo me apuntó una saliente que quedaba junto a las rocas, estaba a una distancia bastante considerable del agua—, y tu, preciosa, nos sacaras una fotografía, ¿sí?

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

— ¡Ni en sueños! —chilló Rose, frunciendo el ceño— tú te quedas aquí, Swan.

— ¡Pero Rosie! —me quejé.

— Dije que no, nena. Es peligroso, así que no, tu no. Edward me mataría —me crucé de brazos y asentí enfurruñada— Yo estaba ese verano, ¿recuerdas? —rodé mis ojos y puede que me haya sonrojado un poco— Vale, lo recuerdas. Se lo que hiciste ese verano —movió sus cejas y hablo con un tono críptico— Así que, joder, la respuesta sigue siendo no —me senté sobre una de las rocas y observé como mi amigos saltaban de roca en roca para llegar a su destino.

Era injusto, yo también quería ser parte de la entretención. Sé que Rosalie no quiso que fuera por un pequeño desliz que tuve un verano donde fuimos de acampada cuando éramos más jóvenes. Había que atravesar un puente para cruzar un pequeño río, al puente le faltaban tres tablones, por lo que había que saltar un poco, nada difícil. Ya, bueno, yo me tropecé con mis jodidos pies y me caí por el puente al río, la corriente me llevó río abajo y tenía a un Edward muy encabronado gritándome millones de cosas por ser tan torpe.

…

_— A la mierda, devolvámonos, no hay manera de que Bella cruce por ahí sin caerse de culo y arrastrarnos a todos a su desgracia. Terminaremos en urgencias —Edward suspiró y desordenó mi cabello—. Bien, la diversión acabó para nosotros._

_— ¡Edward! —chillé, dando un pisotón en la tierra— Yo puedo hacerlo, son solo tres tablones que faltan, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

_Estábamos en Forks, eran vacaciones y habíamos decidido ir de acampada. Sí, ¿qué tipo de persona cuerda va a acampar en Forks?, bueno íbamos con la fe de que no nos lloveríamos en las tiendas. Frente a nosotros estaba el único obstáculo que teníamos para llegar al claro que habíamos elegido para acampar. Una cascada caía al fondo, unos cuantos metros más allá, y para cruzar el río que esta hacía había que ir por un puente jodidamente endeble. Realmente endeble, la madera parecía podrida y en el medio le faltaban tres tablones._

_Debíamos saltar esos tablones si queríamos llegar._

_— Ishabella, ¿hace cuantos nos conocemos? —odiaba que me llamara así._

_— Dos años, Ed —contesté. Había terminado recién mi segundo año en secundaria, quedaban aún dos más a por ir. Maldito Cullen que había salido invicto de su último año, ¡incluso salió con honores, el idiota de Edward!— ¿Qué importa eso?_

_— Dos años, dos años donde te he visto cerca de… —comenzó a contar con sus dedos— bueno, dejame decir que bastantes veces en el hospital por algún accidente. Sin contar la forma en la que te conocí…_

_— Oh, cállate —rodé mis ojos y me sonrojé furiosamente— Si no hubiera sido por ese inconveniente, no estaríamos aquí —le sonreí, sonrisa que él me correspondió— Ahora…_

_— ¡¿Pueden dejar de ser unos maricas y saltar?! —Rosalie estaba al otro lado del puente y nos esperaba con sus brazos en su cintura en forma de jarra, mientras repiqueteaba con su pie en el barro que había— Parecen novios, peleando, argumentando, ¡y tú!, ¡déjala ser idiota!_

_— Tu amiga es una patada en el culo —murmuró Edward a mi oído— Y esa ubres que tiene —se estremeció—, ¿cómo, por todo lo santo, saltó con ese peso de mas?_

_— No hables así de Rosie, bobo —caminamos por el puentes hasta llegar al lugar de la discordia— Bien, Ed, tu primero._

_— Ni en joda, tu saltarás primero._

_— Edward, si tu saltas primero me puedes agarrar si me caigo al tratar de saltar al otro lado —me miró con sus verdes ojos entrecerrados. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé en sus ojos como "hermosos ojos", pero la cordura volvió a mi antes de lo esperado._

_— Vale, vale —Edward se preparó, se paró en el borde, flexionó sus rodillas y saltó hasta llegar al otro lado— Rubia, no hay manera de que Bella pueda lograrlo. Será mejor que volvamos, joder, ¿viste eso?, ¡incluso yo estuve a punto de no lograrlo!_

_— Deja de lloriquear, mamón —Rosie movió sus manos en dirección a Edward quitándole importancia, se giró hacia mí y me sonrió— Bella bebé, tu puedes hacerlo, ¿recuerdas cuando saltaste hacia Demetri? —me sonrojé recordando ese pequeño momento de mi vida._

_— ¿Quién carajo es Demetri y porqué saltaste a él? —Rose siguió ignorándolo y levantó su dedo pulgar._

_— Haz lo mismo pequeña, imagina que el cachondo de Demetri está aquí esperándote con los brazos abiertos, joder, no sé, imagínate su paquete, imagínalo desnudo…_

_— ¡Joder, no te imaginaras el paquete de nadie Ishabella!, ¡¿me oíste?!_

_Ignorando la encabronada voz de Edward, mentalicé al amor de mi adolescencia. Demetri era un pecado andante, completamente ilegal, con un trasero moldeado por los mismísimos Dioses. Venga, Isabella, no pienses tanto en él que te tropezarás con tu propia baba cuando intentes saltar…_

_Bueno, algo así fue lo que pasó._

_Lo tenía, ahí estaba el rubio cachondo, estaba a punto de saltar hacia a él cuando me tropecé con los cordones de mis tenis. Me tropecé. Así de fácil. Estaban desabrochados y los pisé. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan idiota? Vi todo en cámara lenta, vi como caía de panza al río ante las incrédulas miradas de Edward y Rosalie, y ahí estaba yo, nadando contra la corriente._

_— ¡Mierda, está congeladísima! —chillé, tratando de llegar a la orilla. Era en vano, en realidad, la corriente era mucho más fuerte que mis delgados huesos— maldita agua, ¿por qué estás tan helada? —mis dientes comenzaron a castañear._

_— ¡Bella! —Edward venía corriendo, siguiendo mi rastro en el río. Si no estuviera muerta de frío incluso lo encontraría chistoso— ¡La puta madre, eres tan jodidamente testaruda!, ¡niña tonta, joder! —y el no iba a ayudar, nope, el solo iba a insultarme— ¡Eso te pasa por andar pensando en el paquete de ese cabrón!, ¿y qué haces tú pensando en esas cosas?, ¡tienes diecisiete años, te prohíbo pensar en vergas hasta que seas mayor de edad!_

_— ¡Cállate idiota y ayúdala! —chillaba Rose desde el puente._

_— ¡Tú no me hables Rosalba, que esto es tu puta culpa!_

_Cuento corto: casi me dio hipotermia viendo como luego del "Rosalba" que le soltó Ed a Rose, estos se ponían a pelear verbalmente, sin importarles que yo estaba casi muriendo congelada en el río, afirmada de una jodida ramita que había encontrado por ahí._

_Pero son mis amigos, y los amo._

_…_

¡Fue un pequeño accidente!

Y hace un tiempo que no recordaba a Demetri, mhm…

Desde ese momento Edward me prohíbe hacer cosas que él considera peligrosas para mi salud, y Rosalie igual.

Parecían mis padres, ni siquiera mis padres eran así. Recuerdo que Big C me daba una palmadita en cualquier raspadura que me hiciera cuando pequeña y decía algo como, "Créeme, esto no es nada comparado en Irak, ¿crees que los niños llorando por una herida así?, esto es como la caricia de una flor para ellos".

— ¡Bella, pon atención! —escuché su voz bastante lejos a decir verdad, que agradecieran que los había escuchado. Espere atenta con la cámara en mano esperando que cualquier de los dos saltara.

Un cuerpo se precipitó al borde y saltó así, sin más, en una caída libre. Tomé la fotografía rápidamente y me di cuenta de que era Rosalie, miré hacia el mar justo cuando el cuerpo cayó, esperé uno segundos impaciente pero Rose finalmente salió a la superficie y gritó extasiada. Me picaban las manos por botar la cámara e ir a hacer lo mismo. El mismo procedimiento le siguió a Alec, pero él se demoró un poco más en salir a la superficie. Ambos me hicieron señas y me indicaron que irían a donde yo me encontraba.

Así que tomé una decisión.

Y cuando comenzaron a nadar en mi dirección y perdí todo tipo de concentración por parte de ellos en mí, dejé la cámara fotográfica sobre la roca donde estaba anteriormente y emprendí mi camino a la saliente, salté rápidamente de roca en roca, en una ocasión estuve a punto de caer pero alcancé a estabilizar mi equilibrio, ¿ven?, puede que la suerte esté de mi lado.

Finalmente había llegado.

La vista del lugar era espléndidamente maravillosa. Se veía toda la bahía, incluso se divisaba la casa de Alice a lo lejos, era espectacular, podría quedarme aquí tan solo observando los regalos que nos da la madre naturaleza. ¡Pero yo quería saltar!, me preparé mentalmente e ignoré el grito de horror que lanzó Rosalie cuando descubrió que yo no estaba donde debería, conté hasta tres y…

… Bueno, fue mi fin.

Me tiré de la saliente hacia el mar, sentir el aire golpear con mi rostro era sublime, toda la adrenalina que corría en mi cuerpo mientras caía era indescriptible. Los colores se aglomeraban, veía todo a una velocidad vertiginosa. La sensación al tocar la superficie del agua fue un poco molesta, puedo decir incluso que me dolió levemente, pero lo había hecho, ¡lo había hecho y había salido invicta!

Eso pensaba mientras salía a la superficie cuando sentí un tirón en mi pierna.

A la mierda, un calambre.

Todo se volvió negro de un momento a otro y no supe nada más de mí.

Bueno, seh, moriría feliz.

* * *

**¡Buenas Noches!**

¡Actualización doble! las musas me atacaron estos días que tuve de descanso jajaja. Estoy pasando por hartas cosas en mi vida que he tratado de cambiar e ir organizando poco a poco, esas dudas existenciales que uno tiene cuando está a mitad de carrera, así que esto fue como un escape. El capitulo iba a ser mucho más largo pero lo corté para poder dividirlo en dos, muajaja, ódienme (?) ya me odian con Primerizo pero espero que el capítulo que subí las haya calmado un poco XDDDD

Bueno, como verán, nuestro ogro está marcando terreno –siempre lo ha hecho el muy bastardo–, y Bella sigue sin enterarse de nada, habrá que darle un golpe a esa mujer, ya veremos si cambia de opinión cuando finalmente concreten lo de follamigos. En el próximo vendrá un nuevo príncipe a juego, así que vayan preparándose para el buenorro de Seth ;)

_Como siempre mis niñas, ¡Muuuuuuuchas gracias por su paciencia, reviews, alerts y favoritos!_  
_Son las mejores, que no se les olvide ;)_

Lamb.


	11. Príncipe Naranja

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cada príncipe con su color.**

**Summary:** "Con el paso del tiempo el príncipe azul original ha sufrido algunos pequeños cambios; mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: ¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda." Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque es la que revisa y corrige las cosas que a esta floja y despistada se le pasan :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 10:** Príncipe naranja.

* * *

_— ¿Edward?_

_Llamé a la puerta de su casa tres veces pero nadie atendía. Era como una película de terror, ya que al tercer golpe de mis nudillos contra la madera, este rechinó y se entreabrió un poco. Tragué saliva, muerta del miedo y asomé mi cabeza por la rendija para ver si lograba divisar la imagen de mi amigo. Su hogar estaba en las penumbras, algunas velas iluminaban tenuemente la pequeña sala de estar. Le di un empujón a la puerta y me introduje como una villana a su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de mí._

— _¡Ed, no estoy de humor para tus juegos, dijiste el viernes a las nueves y aquí estoy! —grité, mirando curiosamente la estancia que me rodeaba._

_Edward nunca me había invitado a su hogar hasta ahora, llevábamos tiempo de conocernos pero cada vez que nos juntábamos o era en mi casa o en algún punto x de la ciudad. Su casa era pequeña pero acogedora, tenía unas cortinas bastante coloridas y, uhm, su sala de estar se iluminaba gracias a una luz roja que hacía lucir las cosas como si estuviera en un, bueno, un motel o algo._

— _¿Edward? —murmuré con el ceño fruncido cuando escuché algo caerse cerca. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando volví a escuchar otro ruido._

_Joder, me sentía en Sexto Sentido __**(1)**__._

_Los sonidos venían de una puerta que estaba en la pared contigua a los sofás de la sala de estar, me acerqué lentamente cuando un nuevo golpe se escuchó._

_Bien Isabella, es ahora o nunca._

_Con los ojos cerrados abrí la puerta rápidamente y me quedé ahí, los fui abriendo de a poco temiendo con lo que me iba a encontrar. Juro por todo lo santo que hubiera deseado mil veces encontrarme con un espíritu chocarrero que con… Con eso._

_Entonces, frente a mi había una diminuta cocina, en la cocina en cuestión se encontraba un hombre de dudosa procedencia con los pantalones hasta los tobillos. Frente a él estaba una chica rubia de cuclillas. Y yo la voyeur, que observaba como esta chica practicaba una conferencia de prensa privada. Si sirve de algo, en mi poca experiencia estaba segura de que ella tenía un buen manejo con el micrófono._

_Cuando abrí la puerta segura de que me encontraría al diablo del otro lado, esta dio un golpe contra la pared que estaba detrás, llamando la atención de las dos personas que estaban pasándolo de lo lindo frente a mí. El hombre, realmente guapo, un treintón a lo Johnny Depp, arqueó una de sus cejas y una diminuta y torcida sonrisa se formó en sus labios._

_Ouch, ahí se fueron mis bragas._

_La chica que estaba saludando al amigo del hombre, irguió su cabeza y sonrió abiertamente en mi dirección, la erección que previamente estaba escondida salió de su boca a saludarme con un pequeño "pop", luego la sujeto con una de sus manos. Ella era hermosa, joven y hermosa, su cabello era de un extraño rubio rojizo y tenía unos ojos azules gigantescos._

— _¡Tú debes ser Isabella!, un gusto cariño —ella simplemente no se daba cuenta que mientras me saludaba y gesticulaba con sus manos sacudía la verga del clon de Depp, todo frente a mi presencia— Eddie está por llegar._

— _¿Eres la novia de nuestro campeón? —el hombre moja-bragas me preguntó, ni siquiera inmutándose porque estaba desnudo de la cintra hacia abajo— Bonita, aprendió de su padre —y mirando a la rubia, le guiñó un ojo coquetamente._

_Jo-der._

_¿Ellos eran los padres de Edward?_

— _Uh, s-solo somos amigos —mi rostro ardía furiosamente debido a la vergüenza, cerré los ojos para darles la privacidad que necesitaban— Yo, uhm, siento haber entrado así, escuché ruidos y pensé en fantasmas pero… Bueno… No sabía que ustedes…_

— _¡No te preocupes dulzura!, lo que hacíamos es completamente normal, algo que estoy segura tu y Eddie hacen —soltó una pequeña risita— ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos su edad Edward?_

— _Uh, no, Ed y yo somos amigos…_

— _Hmpf, claro que si, parecíamos unos putos conejos, tanto así que nos pasó la cuenta y el crío apareció en tu panza, adiós juventud —me ignoraban completamente— Más le vale que disfrute ese mocoso, chica, siempre usen protección._

— _Edward y yo no…_

— _¿Tienes frenos? —abrí los ojos ante la pregunta repentina. Edward padre estaba abrochando su pantalón mientras que la mamá de Ed limpiaba su boca sutilmente con un paño de cocina. Un jodido paño de cocina. Era la imagen más grotesca que mis retinas habían grabado._

_Agradecí mentalmente que Big C lleve a sus chulas a la guarida que tiene en el patio, gracias señor._

— _Tengo frenos, sí señora —inconscientemente pasé mi lengua sobre estos._

_Estaba… ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿qué exactamente había visto con anterioridad?, ¿dónde carajos estaba Edward?_

— _Señora, no vuelvas a decir esa palabra —me apuntó con su dedo índice— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta corazón?_

— _P-por supuesto…_

— _Lizzie, llámame Lizzie._

— _Por supuesto, Lizzie —Edward padre rió por lo bajo, un sonido bastante gutural que erizó los vellos de mi nuca. Ah, ahí estaba esa puta sensualidad de Edward Jr. La maldita herencia, era de esperarse._

— _¿Le has hecho daño a mi bebé con esos? —fruncí el ceño desconcertada— Ya sabes, cuando le haces una mamada, se me imagina que se atascan en algún lugar o algo, ¿te ha pasado?, ¿no es incómodo o los excita más?_

— _Mamá, Bella hace unas mamadas espectaculares, no tienes ni idea. Diría que es mejor que tu —me tensé al escuchar la voz de Ed a mi espalda— Pero bueno, papá es el único que puede decidir eso —su padre estaba a punto de abrir la boca— Y no, cabrón, no pienso prestarte a Bella —me agarró los hombros y me giró lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban con cansancio y vergüenza— ¿Vamos?_

— _V-Vamos. _

_Este era uno de esos momentos que se enviaban al casillero de Davy Jones._

_. _

.

.

Estaba, como podría decirse, en un estado de shock.

Viví una experiencia cercana a la muerte, había hablado con el gran hermano –que extrañamente tenía un leve parecido con _Nicolas Cage_– y había seguido el túnel con la luz al final, todos esos mitos eran realidad, o tal vez mi mente estaba muy chiflada. Me guío por la última, ese leve recuerdo de mi adolescencia donde estaba con Elizabeth y Edward padre era uno de esos momentos traumáticos que uno bloquea en su mente para que el tic en el ojo no se vuelva algo cotidiano.

¿Por qué tuve que recordar exactamente ese momento cuando estaba al borde la muerte?

¿Dónde quedó ese "vi mi vida pasar en un segundo frente a mis ojos"?

Lizzie y Edward, dos personajes bastantes peculiares y que Ed evita a toda costa. Recuerdo haber tenido un pequeño enamoramiento por Edward padre. Mi querido amigo siempre se ponía como cabra cuando se lo recordaba.

Y yo iba a morir rememorando el día en que los conocí.

¡Qué hermosa manera de morir!

Decidí que era momento de volver a la vida, y cuando abrí los ojos vi un ángel.

Un ángel que tenía una extraña cosa blanca en su nariz, que estaba completamente bronceado, que me miraba atentamente a los ojos y un halo naranja lo rodeaba, por muy extraño que pareciera. Por un breve instante pensé en que mi amigo _Yisus_ finalmente me había acogido bajo su manto, y después de cagarme la vida con creces en el sentido amoroso, había enviado al más cachondo de sus ángeles como premio final para su fiel vasalla. Oh Dios, a lo mejor si crucé el túnel hacia la luz misteriosa.

Y yo que pensaba que estaba en algo parecido al armario que te llevaba a Narnia.

Pero esto, lamentablemente, se sentía mas como la vida real que el paraíso. Mis labios cosquilleaban de una extraña manera, así que lentamente levanté mi mano y la llevé a mi boca, parpadeé un par de veces y enfoqué mi mirada en el hombre que me observaba con preocupación.

Joder, era uno de la serie de Baywatch.

— ¿Señorita?, ¿se encuentra bien? —me preguntó el tipo. Abrí la boca para tratar de hablar pero me era imposible, comencé a toser como una tarada y asentí mientras trataba de incorporarme— Con cuidado —me ayudo a sentar en la arena—, me tenía bastante preocupado, tuve que realizar la reanimación boca a boca, usted simplemente no quería abrir los ojos.

— N-no me trates de usted, joder, no tengo cuarenta años. Mi nombre es B-Bella —sonreí levemente— muchas gracias por salvarme, _David Hasselhoff_ **(2)** —el muchacho soltó una risita cuando lo nombré como el actor principal de Baywatch.

— Mi nombre es Seth, y no hay de qué, es mi trabajo —me guiño un ojo y le sonreí.

Me dolía la cabeza y mi vista aún estaba un tanto turbada, también me picaba el esófago cuando pronunciaba alguna palabra. Para matar las pasiones con el sexy salvavidas, mi voz sonaba como la de El Padrino, así que puede que el chico no estuviera seguro si hablaba con una chica o un chico con cambio de sexo.

— ¡Bella! —me giré para ver como la pandilla corría hacia mí. Edward venía primero, su rostro contorsionado por la preocupación. Me puse de pie con la ayuda de Seth y espere a que llegara— ¿Qué coño estabas pensando cuando te tiraste de esa saliente?, ¡joder, Ishabella!, ¿sabes lo grave que es esto?, ¿y si el señor Hasselhoff aquí no hubiera estado, qué? —sonreí porque había pensado en el mismo apodo que yo. Ed me tenía agarrada fuertemente de los brazos, y me zamarreaba de vez en cuando. Frunció el ceño cuando vio mi sonrisa.

— _Ouch_ —murmuré, alzando mis cejas. Edward me soltó y comenzó a jalar su cabello.

— Eres putamente inconsciente, tú solo haces las cosas y no piensas en tu jodida seguridad. ¿Sabes qué más?, ¡vete a la jodida verga! —y como de rápido llegó, rápido se fue, despotricando contra todo el mundo pero más contra mí.

— ¡Te dijimos que no lo hicieras! —chilló Rose y me pellizco la nalga.

— ¿Y por qué Alec y tú podían hacerlo, y yo no? —pregunté— ¡Se veía divertido!, ¿qué iba a saber yo que me daría un puto calambre?

— ¡Tendrías que habernos escuchado, Bella!, no sabes el susto que hemos pasado cuando te vimos caer y no volver a la superficie, eres… —Alec soltó un chillido digno de una mujer, dio un pisotón en la arena y se giró, alejándose al compás de sus caderas acompañado de Sam y Paul que solo hicieron una mueca hacia mí y se encogieron de hombros.

— ¿Están todos molestos conmigo? —observé a Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Peter. Todos me miraban con decepción, ¡pero si no fue mi culpa!, ¿cómo iba yo a saberlo?— que los jodan, al diablo con ustedes. ¡Claro, Bella la torpe, Bella no puede hacer esto, Bella no puede hacer aquello, no, mejor pongamos a Bella en una burbuja!, ¡pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera! —inflé mis mejillas y me alejé de ellos.

— ¡Deberías disculparte con Edward, Bella! —gritó uno de los cinco pero no me di tiempo para averiguar quién había sido.

— ¡Jódete!

Caminé, caminé y caminé a lo largo de la playa. Estaba empapada, el sol se escondía en el horizonte y comenzaba a bajar la temperatura. No quería volver a la casa de Alice, se suponía que esto era para relajarse, divertirse, no para arma embrollos como estos. Sentía una bronca enorme con todos. Estaba tan ensimismada en mi que no me di cuenta que Hasselhoff me había seguido hasta que puso una chaqueta naranja sobre mis hombros. Sorbí mi nariz alejando las patéticas lágrimas de niña mimada y me giré en su dirección.

— Debo verme realmente patética, ¿huh? —puse mis ojos en blanco y me senté en la arena, analizando el atardecer— No fue mi culpa, ¿cierto? En realidad pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera de ellos.

— Si, y ellos lo saben pero te quieren, y así como te quieren estaban preocupados hasta la madre de lo que podría haberte pasado —me dijo dulcemente, posando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro— Y ese chico, ¿Edward?, al pobre le volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando te vio de pie junto a mí.

— Estaba preocupado, ¿no? —fruncí mis labios y luego suspiré.

— Estaba extremadamente preocupado, mujercita —nuevamente me sonrió con calidez.

— Sí, bueno, él es como familia —rodé mis ojos y resoplé— obviando el hecho de que está buenote, porque sería incesto, ya sabes —Seth rió y asintió con su cabeza.

— Como familia, vaya —volvió a mirarme con sus oscuros ojos y sonrió mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes—, pobre hombre —rió por solo él sabe qué cosa—. Bella, creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas donde tus amigos, se está oscureciendo y te puedes enfermar, te acompaño —se puso de pie y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

— Muchas gracias, Hasselhoff, agradezco que me hayas salvado —le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento—. Te concedo el título de príncipe naranja, por haber salvado a esta damisela en apuros de tener una muerte horrenda.

— ¿Príncipe naranja?

— _Un verano naranja, oh, oh, oh_ **(3)** —canté, y él me vio aún más raro— ¿Tu traje de baños?, ¿tu gorra?, ¿la chaqueta que me prestaste?, ¿el bronceado que llevas?, ¡hola, es todo naranja!

— Estás loca —comentó riendo, hice un puchero que lo hizo reír aún más—, completamente loca.

Cuando dimos con la verja que separaba la casa de la playa, en el cielo ya se podían divisar pequeñas estrellas. Lo que me gustaba de lugares como estos, casi apartados de la civilización, era que el cielo se veía en toda su magnificencia sin la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad. Las estrellas, las nebulosas, la mismísima luna, era completamente hermoso.

— Bien damisela, hemos llegado — Seth hizo una reverencia y solté una pequeña risita— Si mañana piensas en tomar un baño nuevamente, avísame, por favor, no quiero muertes en mi sector.

— Ja, ja, eres completamente gracioso Hasselhoff —rodé mis ojos y me acerqué a él para depositar un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla— Gracias por ser mi salvador, mi paño de lágrimas y mi guía, deberían aumentar tu salario.

— Deberían —concedió, guiñando uno de sus oscuros ojos—, nos vemos por Malibú, Bella.

— ¡Nos vemos, y gracias!

Me despedí de una seña con mi mano, viendo como se alejaba en la oscuridad de la playa. El mar se veía de un negro penetrante ahora que estaba de noche, seguía siendo igual de hermoso que a los rayos del sol. Suspiré antes de dar media vuelta y quedar frente a la casa, ya era hora de que me disculpara, el momento de "Bella comportándose como una nenita de cuatro años" había pasado.

Me sentía avergonzada, aunque insistía en que le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera.

— ¿Hola? —murmuré, frunciendo el ceño al percatarme del extraño silencio que inundaba la casa— ¿Alguien?, ¿me están haciendo la ley del hielo o qué? —me adentré, buscando por la sala, el comedor. Nada, no había ningún alma en la casa.

O eso pensé, hasta que escuché un ruido proveniente de la cocina.

Estaba teniendo un deja-vú.

Por favor que no sean Paul, Alec y Sam en un trío, por favor no.

Me asomé lentamente a la cocina, entrecerrando los ojos por si volvía a ver cosas de las que mis pobres ojos se arrepentirían, los sonidos incrementaban mientras me acercaba, finalmente divisé la melena rebelde de Edward y un sinfín de películas comenzaron a rodar en mi mente. Digo, es Edward y estaba enojado conmigo, aparte temprano en el día yo le había dicho que fuera a tontear con alguna chica… ¿Y si esta vez en vez de ser sus padres era el mismísimo Edward?

¡Pero él no podía!

Tenía un puto trato conmigo.

— Puedes dejar de esconderte tras la puerta, no estoy follando con nadie, no te traumaré como lo hicieron mis viejos —la voz de Edward se escuchaba monótona, aburrida— Estoy haciendo un sándwich.

— ¿Y el resto? —le pregunté en un murmullo.

— Había un carnaval en el centro, no sé a qué hora llegarán.

— ¿Y qué haces…

— No tenía ganas de salir —Edward dejó el cuchillo sobre la encimera con un golpe sordo y se giró con el sándwich entre sus manos— ¿Algo más que necesites? —alzó una de sus cejas en mi dirección. Podía ver que aún seguía molesto conmigo, pero no estaba segura del grado de ira que permanecía en su cuerpo— Si no necesitas nada más, estaré en mi habitación, no me jodas.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —la pregunta abandonó mis labios rápidamente, Edward se quedó congelado bajo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Se giró lentamente a mí, su ceño estaba fruncido y si seguía aplastando de esa manera su sándwich tendría que hacerse otro.

— ¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa Isabella?

— Uh, bueno, estabas molesto y yo pensé que… Sabes, no es para tanto… Estoy aquí, ¿no es eso lo que cuenta?

— No tienes ni puta idea…

— Vamos, Ed, ya pasó…

— ¡Cierra la jodida boca antes de que sigas soltando más estupideces! —y un sándwich de pavo voló por los aires. Edward se acercó a mi rápidamente, y en un veloz movimiento quedé encerrada entre su cuerpo y la encimera, me acorralaba apoyando ambos de sus brazos sobre esta— Te estabas ahogando, Isabella.

— Lo sé —murmuré, prendada de sus ojos que se acercaban cada vez más a mí.

— ¿Siquiera sabes cómo me sentí cuando te vi caer? Y luego… —cuadró su mandíbula y resopló furiosamente— No lo sabes, no sabes nada, nunca te enteras de nada, ¡joder!, ¡crees que no me importa nada!

— Yo no creo eso —susurré, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Recuerdas el día en que conociste a mis padres? —asentí— ¿Recuerdas la respuesta que le di a Lizzie por su pregunta hacia ti, y como me regañaste, golpeaste e ignoraste por dos semanas? —volví a asentir un tanto avergonzada— ¿Por qué crees que nunca te invité a casa?

— No lo sé, ¿por tus padres? Están un poco locos pero… Bueno, son tus padres —Edward soltó una pequeña risita e hizo que nuestras narices se rozaron debido a su cercanía.

— Porque me importas, boba —entornó sus ojos y suspiró—. Eres la única chica que me ha importado, por algo eres mi amiga, Dios. Me importas más de lo que te imaginas… —sus ojos brillaron de una extraña manera.

Uh-oh.

— No te me estas declarando, ¿cierto?

— Déjame terminar, pequeña —él no lo negó. Tragué saliva con nerviosismo cuando lo vi relamer sus labios y abrirlos para continuar hablando— Sé que soy un cabrón, sé que también soy un completo pendejo cuando quiero, sé que mis padres tienen unas creencias bizarras y que parecen más un chulo con su prostituta, sé que tú estás buscando un príncipe, Isabella…

— Edward, yo creo que…

— ¡Cierra el puto pico! —junté mis labios y guardé silencio. Edward volvió a suspirar y algo completamente inesperado sucedió. Oh mi Dios, ¡existes!, ¡esto es una prueba de que existes!, ¡Edward Cullen sonrojado!— Cuando no saliste a la superficie, por muy jodidamente cursi que esto suene, sentí que me faltaba el aire, estaba enloquecido Bella, ¿y si te pasaba algo?, ¿y si perdía a mi Ishabella? —sonrió con dulzura.

— Ed, ¿podría, por favor, decir algo?

— Me estas interrumpiendo, ¿qué te dije sobre guardar silencio?

Estaba aterrada, mi corazón latía furiosamente dentro de mi pecho, ¿él enserio se me estaba declarando? No podía creerlo, Edward, el gran Edward, mi Ed, mi amigo que siempre piensa con la cabeza colgante, el sucio que deja sus calzones tirados por cualquier lograr, mi puto Ogro. Unos pequeños cosquilleos me recorrían de pies a cabeza y mi respiración estaba errática debido a todas sus palabras… ¿Y él quería seguir hablando?

Está loco.

Me iba a morir.

— Solo pude pensar en una cosa cuando pensé que te habías ido —¿estaba actuando o enserio estaba así de acongojado?— Solo pude pensar…

— ¡Espera! —chillé, bajo su atenta mirada. Interrumpí cualquier cosa comprometedora que estuviera a punto de decir— Uh, yo…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a decir Ed?, ¿seguro?, ¿no te arrepentirás luego y esto no cambiará nuestra relación? —tenía que cerciorarme de que él sabía lo que estaba en juego, ¡estaba en juego nuestra amistad! Y… ¿por qué nuestra conversación tomo este rumbo?

¿Dónde quedaba el "Recuerda que no puedes enamorarte de mí, pequeña"?

Oh Dios, estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

¿Por qué mi corazón late tan deprisa?

¿Por qué siento las malditas mariposas en mi estómago?

¿Por qué, después de todo, solo quiero escuchar lo que va a decir a continuación?

— Estoy completamente seguro, Isabella —dejó un casto beso sobre mi nariz— Como te dije anteriormente, sé que estas buscando un príncipe, y sé que tú sabes que yo soy lo opuesto a eso —sonreí, mi ogro— pero lo único que pensé cuando vi que no aparecías fue…

Vamos Edward, dilo.

No sé qué irás a decir, tal vez lo sé, Oh Dios, ¿había vuelto el enamoramiento que había tenido por Edward Jr. luego de desilusionarme de Edward padre? Joder Bella, los Cullen no son saludables para ti, ¿recuerdas que tuviste un pequeño, efímero y casi nulo enamoramiento por Lizzie también? Es esa familia, será mi puta perdición.

¿Había sido el recuerdo de la familia Cullen un presagio sobre lo que se me vendría?

¿Me diría Edward palabras lindas cuando se me declarara?

¿Qué le iba a responder yo?

Bueno, estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

— Lo único que pensé fue —carraspeó y volvió a mirar directamente a mis ojos—: "Joder, esta ya se murió y ni siquiera alcancé a meterle la puntita. ¡Puta Isabella, me dejó con las ganas de por vida!"

Mi boca se abrió hasta que mi mandíbula dio con el suelo, literalmente. Por unos largos segundos nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada, absolutamente nada, ambos completamente serios. Hasta que mi ceño se frunció y me lancé contra Edward, desestabilizándolo y quedando ambos tirados en el suelo.

Debí suponerlo.

¿Declaración de amor?, ¿por parte del ogro?

¡Oh vamos, Bella!

¿Por qué estabas esperando eso de todos modos?

— ¡Eres un idiota, me tenías al borde del colapso, imbécil! —mis puños golpeaban todos su cuerpo, su abdomen, su pecho, su cabeza, sus muslos, mientras que el solo se destornillaba de la risa— ¡Te odio, estúpido!, ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!, ¡te odio! —chillé enojada, reteniendo las extrañas lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

— ¡Lo siento! —dijo Ed entre risas— ¿Qué esperabas? —volvió a reír— ¿Enserio pensaste que me iba a declarar?, ¡vamos Bella!, ¿qué creíste que te iba a decir? —acostada en el suelo como estaba, rodé sobre mi costado y le di la espalda, cruzándome de brazos— Vamos, pequeña, no te enojes, ¡me la debías por el susto de la tarde!

— Te odio.

— Deja de decir eso —sus brazos me rodearon por detrás, su barbilla de apoyó sobre mi hombro. Seguí ignorándolo— ¿Qué pretendías escuchar?, sabes que nunca diría que me gustas, que amo tu sonrisa y la manera en que tus ojos brillan cuando estas a punto de hacer una broma, tampoco te diría que tengo una fascinación bizarra por la manera en que arrugas tu pequeña nariz cuando estás enfurruñada, como ahora. ¿Crees acaso que te diría que eres la chica más torpe, divertida y putamente dulce del mundo y que un bastardo como yo no te merece? —Edward rió quedamente— porque no lo haría. Soy un ogro después de todo, ¿no? Dejémosle esa declaración a tu príncipe, cuando lo encuentres.

Traté de sonreír ante sus palabras.

Edward tenía razón, había que dejarle esa tarde a mi príncipe.

Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan desilusionada?

* * *

**(1)** Sexto sentido, película re prostituida que todo el mundo ha visto (?) ya saben, donde sale el mocoso que dice "Veo gente muerta" XDD

**(2)** Este señor era el principal en la serie Baywatch y también sale en la película de Bob Esponja, cuando quieren volver desde la superficie a fondo de bikini (?)

**(3)** / watch?v=se67-r4X0JA (no me pregunten por la canción, no respondo XDDD)

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes**

Finalmente le traigo la actualización. Primero... Toda la culpa es de Bella, que conste, Edward es un orangután pero el trato de declararse lindamente de manera indirecta (?) wajajaja ¡espero les guste el capítulo! y siento mucho la demora, pero les traigo una buena noticia... ¡Pronto saldré de vacaciones de invierno! adiós Universidad, adiós por dos o tres semanas, así que ahí trataré de ponerme al día y no demorarme tanto en las actualizaciones. Con respecto a los otros fics, Primerizo me tardaré un poco mas :( puede que para este otro fin de semana les traiga el capítulo, y con Tres, dos, uno ¡estamos al aire! puede que actualice hoy, pero mas seguro mañana XDDDD

_Como siempre mis niñas, ¡Muuuuuuuchas gracias por su paciencia, reviews, alerts y favoritos!_  
_Son las mejores, que no se les olvide ;)_

Lamb.


	12. Los dotes del Ogro

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cada príncipe con su color.**

**Summary:** "Con el paso del tiempo el príncipe azul original ha sufrido algunos pequeños cambios; mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: ¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda." Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque es la que revisa y corrige las cosas que a esta floja y despistada se le pasan :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 11:** Los dotes del ogro.

* * *

_Príncipe naranja: La reencarnación de David Hasselhoff en sus años mozos, con su chamarra naranja y el bloqueador cubriendo la punta de su nariz. Imaginen un hombre bronceado corriendo en cámara lenta hacia ti bajo los rayos del sol, para salvarte de una posible muerte por ahogamiento y utilizando la técnica del boca a boca. Este tipo de príncipes sirven para el tan conocido "amor de verano" que no ves nunca más._

.

.

.

— Te estás poniendo vieja, amiga.

Estaba sentada en el piso del cuarto de baño luego de tomar una relajante ducha. Por una extraña razón me había sentado de piernas abiertas, completamente desnuda, y con un espejo estaba observando a mi extraña y ahora solitaria amiga. ¿Por qué Dios nos hizo tan feos allá abajo? Joder, ni siquiera los hombres se salvan, ¿no podría haber hecho algo más agraciado para la vista?

— Hace tanto tiempo que no tienes algo de acción, ¿estás triste por eso verdad? —parecía una desquiciada hablándole a mi chofi— _Hmpf_, no eres tú la que está triste y necesita atención realmente, soy yo la que está falta de cariño. Tu solo necesitas… Un nuevo corte de cabello.

Suspiré juntando mis piernas y estirándome a lo largo del piso del baño.

Desde que habíamos llegado de Malibú había ignorado a Edward por completo, cabe decir que gracias a eso, había estado más gruñona de lo normal y me había topado con la pareja feliz incontables veces en las que escapaba de mí querido amigo. Edward solo me miraba con el ceño fruncido cuando llegaba a casa y no hacía pregunta alguna, él tampoco me hablaba, era como si supiera que algo andaba mal y tenía que ver con él.

Bueno, era obvio por la manera tan poco discreta con la que lo ignoraba.

Estaba pasando casi todas las tardes donde Jasper, nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, mi príncipe blanco resultó ser un buen consejero y ahora me era realmente imposible verlo como algo más, de hecho, si quiera pensar en tener relaciones con Jasper era escalofriante, pero eso no significa que dejaré de espiarlo cada vez que toma una ducha.

No soy idiota.

…

_— Uh, Bella, ¿puedo decirte algo?_

_Estaba en el cuarto del lavado terminando de echar la carga de ropa de Edward cuando Jasper apareció y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su rostro estaba colorado y hacía un adorable contraste con sus rizos rubios. Di media vuelta para quedar frente a él y dejé el canasto de la ropa sobre una de las lavadoras, cruzándome de brazos apoyé mi espalda sobre esta y espere a que hablara._

_— Lo que sea, Jazz._

_— Me acosté con Alice._

_Me quedé completamente de piedra por un momento, luego quedé en shock sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, digo… ¿Había escuchado bien? Por el inquietante movimiento del pie de Jasper contra el suelo puedo jurar que había escuchado excelentemente bien lo que él había dicho. Uh, Jasper se había acostado con Alice. Alice era lesbiana. Jasper era hetero. ¿Mundo, qué está pasando?_

_— Vale, te acostaste con Alice — carraspeé— Uh, ¿cuándo fue eso?_

_— Eh, bueno, el último día que estuvimos en Malibú, cuando fuimos al carnaval. Uh, creo que se me pasaron las copas y una cosa llevó a la otra, y… —Jasper rascó su nuca con nerviosismo— Bueno, lo último que recuerdo es que desperté junto a Alice completamente desnudo y… Uh, bueno, habían unos cuantos sobres de condones tirados por la pieza._

_— Te acostaste con Alice —traté de contener la risa pero me fue imposible— ¡Joder, te acostaste con Alice!, ¡no puedo creerlo!, esto está buenísimo, Edward tiene que saberlo… —mi voz fue disminuyendo de volumen cuando recordé que le estaba haciendo la ley del hielo a Ed._

_— ¿Podrías, por favor, no decirle a Edward? —asentí medio ida, jugando con mis dedos— No sé cómo pasó esto, Alice… ¡Ella no es mi tipo y yo definitivamente no soy el de ella!, ¿qué se supone que haga?, yo nunca había estado con una chica-chico, no sé cómo… ¿Bella?, ¿me estás escuchando?_

_— Uh, si —asentí nuevamente— Yo… Tan solo déjalo pasar, no recuerdas nada de esa noche hasta que despertaste, puede que Alice tampoco, tal vez solo fue un desliz de ambos, Jazz. No te martirices por algo así, ¿está bien? —Jasper me sonrió._

_— Gracias, Bella, tienes toda la razón. Alice no ha dicho nada al respecto, o tendría a Edward burlándose de mí en mi puerta, así que har__é__ como que nada __h__a pasado —le sonreí de vuelta— Y ahora es tu turno, ¿qué pasó con Edward?_

_— Nada._

_— Vamos Bella, sabes que puedo ayudarte tal cual me acabas de ayudar._

_— Yo… No sé qué pasó, Jasper, ese es el problema —suspiré apesadumbrada— ¡Él me jugó una broma para nada buena! Él… Edward me hizo creer que yo le gustaba y, uh, bueno… Bueno, yo le creí pero… No sé, no sé por qué me sentí tan horrible cuando me percaté de que solo estaba jugando conmigo, ¿qué me sucede?_

_— Te gusta —comentó como si nada encogiéndose de hombros, sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión._

_— Imposible, es Edward —reí— ¡Vamos, es completamente imposible! —volví a reír como una completa histérica._

_— Lo que digas, Bella —fruncí el ceño por el tono de voz que Jasper había ocupado._

_El no creí__a__ en mis palabras._

_Pero era imposible, ¡es el ogro!_

_…_

Dejé mi habitación envuelta en una toalla, pensando en las palabras de Edward. Sonreí divertida, no me gustaba Edward, digo, no de esa forma, tal vez para follar, y claro que lo amaba como amigo, pero no de _esa_ forma de gustar. Jasper estaba jodidamente loco, desquiciado, listo para ir al manicomio.

Gustarme Edward, a mí, vaya locura.

Y hablando del susodicho, ahí estaba él, desparramado sobre el sofá de la sala de estar viendo un episodio de Two and a half man, como era su costumbre. Sentí mi rostro tornarse de un furioso rojo, sin saber por qué me sentía nerviosa con su presencia pasé por un costado del sofá caminando con rapidez, tomando la toalla firmemente por mi pecho para que esta no se cayera. Cuando llegué a la cocina suspiré con alivio.

— Estás callada, Swan —di un respingo al escuchar la voz de Edward a mis espaldas.

— Cállate —murmuré, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

— Estás insoportable también, Swan —me di la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él, alcé una de mis cejas y volví a hablarle.

— ¿Qué parte de "cállate" no entendiste? Deja de joder.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa? Estás así desde que volvimos de Malibú —hizo el ademán de acercarse a mí y yo retrocedi inconscientemente, ganándome una extraña mirada de su parte. Joder, que no se acerque, ¿es que acaso no puede darse cuenta que estoy sintiendo extrañas cosas y necesito espacio?

Sí, estaba así desde que habíamos vuelto de ese mini receso en la casona de Alice. Por más que trataba de alejar las palabras que Edward había pronunciado ese día, no podía hacerlo. Pero lo que más perturbaba mi corazón y mente eran las sensaciones de desilusión, molestia y tristeza que sentí cuando el muy idiota me _trolleo_ como quiso. Estaba comportándome como una idiota porque una parte de mí, había querido escuchar una confesión por parte de Ed…

Y también porque pronto andaré en mis días y pareciera que a mi útero le están haciendo una puta llave.

— ¡Que dejes de joder! —chillé histérica, soltando un pequeño resoplido antes de correr a mí habitación y encerrarme allí— Idiota, imbécil, estúpido —inflé mis sonrojadas mejillas y me apoyé contra la puerta enfurruñada.

— ¡Isabella, abre esa puerta! —Ed comenzó a golpear la puerta de mi habitación con sus nudillos— ¡Abre la puta puerta, Bella, ahora!, ¿qué mierda?, ¡no voy a aguantar que me ignores un puto día más!, ¿andas en tus días o qué?

— ¡Casi, idiota, y no tengo ganas de hablar contigo!

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora? —podía imaginármelo con el ceño fruncido al otro lado de la puerta, desordenando su cabello con fervor.

— ¡Nada, tu nunca haces nada!

¿Por qué estaba tan molesta con él? Joder, ¡no quería seguir pensando en sus palabras!, ¿por qué tuvo que decir todo eso?, ¿qué clase de persona que tiene cero intenciones de declararse dice eso?, a lo mejor solo fueron palabras de amigos, ¿por qué Jasper tuvo que decir eso también?, ¡me confunden! aunque…

_"__Sabes que nunca diría que me gustas, que amo tu sonrisa y la manera en que tus ojos brillan cuando estas a punto de hacer una broma, tampoco te diría que tengo una fascinación bizarra por la manera en que arrugas tu pequeña nariz cuando estás enfurruñada, como ahora. ¿Crees acaso que te diría que eres la chica más torpe, divertida y putamente dulce del mundo y que un bastardo como yo no te merece?"_

¡Imposible!

¡Este idiota trama algo!

Creo que su deber en esta tierra es confundirme a más no poder, de tan solo recordarlo abrazándome por la espalda, tirado allí en el suelo, mientras decía esas palabras con una voz que raramente escuchaba en él, de hecho, podía contar con los dedos de mi mano las veces que me había hablado con esa dulzura y suavidad, por ejemplo, la vez que Ben robó mi primer beso.

Esa vez también me sentí como me estoy sintiendo ahora.

…

_— ¿Ishabella, estás bien?_

_Alcé la mirada y me encontré con Edward de pie frente a mí, su cabello estaba completamente alborotado y tenía una extraña mueca en su rostro. Se inclinó sobre mí apoyando su brazo en el tronco del árbol donde yo estaba sentada. Era extraño, el sol hacía un extraño contraste con su cobrizo cabello, lanzando pequeños destellos, por un momento quedé embobada ante la imagen de Edward, solo un segundo, hasta que recordé porque estaba sentada aquí alejada de todos._

_— ¿I-Isabella? Eh, oye… Espera, no, ¿q-qué te pasó? —Edward frunció el ceño cuando se percató de que mis ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, las cuales no aguardaron mucho tiempo en desbordarse— Bells, joder, no se tratar con las lágrimas._

_— E-Estoy bien —murmuré, limpiando mis mejillas con velocidad con el puño de mi suéter— n-no p-pasó n-nada._

_— ¡Joder! —Edward se arrodilló frente a mí y alzó mi barbilla— Dime quien coño te hizo esto, ¿fue el idiota de Demitri? Romperé sus bolas, Bells, solo dimelo._

_— B-Ben —murmuré, hipando— Fue B-Ben, Ed._

_— ¿Qué te hizo ese hijo de puta?_

_Miré directo a sus ojos, sus verdes ojos que se habían oscurecido peligrosamente. Mi labio tembló y las lágrimas fluyeron nuevamente desde mis ojos, bajando por mis mejillas sin detenerse. Edward limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares, tenía mi rostro sujeto entre sus manos y su frente apoyada con la mía._

_— ¡É-Él se r-robó mi p-primer beso! —chillé con tristeza._

_Hubo un silencio que se prolongó por un tiempo bastante largo en el que lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de Edward y los sollozos que abandonaban involuntariamente mi cuerpo. ¡Maldito Benjamin!, ¿por qué tenía que robar mi primer beso?, ¡yo lo estaba guardando para el chico indicado, el que me hiciera sentir las jodida mariposas, el que me hiciera tartamudear y comportarme como idiota!_

_— ¿Te besó? —murmuró Ed._

_— S-sí —hice un pequeño puchero._

_— ¿Estás así porque te dieron un puto beso? —su ceño se frunció con molestia, asentí sin dejar de observar sus ojos— ¡Joder, Isabella!, tienes esa puta manía de hacer que me preocupe de mierdas sin importancia._

_— ¡Para mí sí tiene importancia! —chillé— Era mi primer beso —susurré en un bajo volumen de voz—, él no tendría por qué haberlo robado. ¡Era mi puto primer beso!_

_— Debe besar como el carajo si te dejó llorando así —el tono burlesco que utilizó me hizo volver a observarlo. Estaba mordiendo su labio suavemente para contener la sonrisa que quería asomarse, por una extraña razón ese simple gesto hizo que extraños cosquilleos aparecieran en mi estómago— Ya se lo que haremos, pequeña, para que olvides ese mal rato._

_— Nunca podré olvidarlo, el primer beso no se olvida._

_— Lo harás, confía en mí, pequeña —me guiñó un ojo—. Cierra los ojos —alcé una de mis cejas en su dirección— Vamos, cierra los ojos, no haré nada malo, te lo juro Bella —asentí, no convencida del todo._

_— Uh, está bien._

_Cerré mis ojos lentamente y esperé a que hiciera lo que quería hacer. Sentí como dejaba un casto beso en la punta de mi nariz y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se tornaran de un patético color rosa. Mi corazón corría desbocado en el centro de mi pecho y mis manos, que estaban entrelazadas sobre mi regazo, sudaban a más no poder._

_¿Qué trama Edward?_

_— Cuando vea a Ben, lo dejaré sin descendencia por ti pequeña. Puto bastardo, ¿es que acaso no sabe que una princesa como tú necesita un jodido príncipe y no un asqueroso sapo? —murmuró suavemente contra mis labios._

_Estaba a punto de abrir mi boca para decir algo ante sus dulces palabras cuando sucedió. Sentí un suave peso sobre mis labios, luego una presión más fuerte, distinguí un exquisito sabor a vainilla y chocolate. Edward me estaba besando. ¡Edward me estaba besando! Mis mejillas explotaron en rojo, mi ritmo cardiaco aumento a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras Edward movía sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. Le seguí el ritmo torpemente, sentí como una pequeña sonrisa se esparcía en su boca cuando le respondí._

_Era diferente._

_No era como el bruto de Ben._

_Edward era… Especial, dulce, cuidadoso, cariñoso._

_Se separó de mi lentamente, dejando pequeños besos de vez en cuando, no me atrevía a abrir los ojos, mi rostro demostraba la vergüenza que sentía por lo que había ocurrido. Edward soltó una pequeña risita y yo di un respingo ante eso, fruncí mis labios contrariada por todo._

_Por lo ocurrido y por lo extraña que me estaba sintiendo._

_— ¿Vas a abrir los ojos, Ishabella? —asentí y abrí mis ojos, el rostro de Ed aún estaba cerca del mío, demasiado cerca para mi salud mental, mis mejillas nuevamente se sonrojaron— Eh, ¿qué pasa? —tocó mis cachetes con su dedo índice y rió quedamente._

_— ¿P-por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunté en un susurro._

_— Para que así tengas un mejor recuerdo de tu primer beso —se encogió de hombros— Al menos… No sé, podrás recordar este beso en vez del que  
te dio el cabrón de Ben —sonrió dulcemente— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —asentí, sin palabras— Bien, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por culpa de un idiota, siempre me tendrás a mí a tu lado y podrás contar conmigo para todo, ¿me escuchaste?_

_Y volví a asentir sin dignarme a abrir la boca para soltar palabra alguna, perdida nuevamente en el brillo de su cabello en contraste con el sol, y el nuevo brillo que había aparecido en sus orbes verdes._

_…_

Tenía dieciséis años cuando sucedió eso.

Una niña de dieciséis años no debería pasar por este tipo de experiencias que pudieran producir un ataque al corazón a tan temprana edad, y definitivamente una mujer de veinticuatro años tampoco está en edad de permitirse esos tipos de aumentos de velocidad cardiaca.

Ah, la vida es tan cruel, recuerdo que en esos tiempos tenía menos pechos que ahora, la pubertad se burlaba de mí con creces, de hecho, eran puros pezones, así de penosa. Edward solía molestarme cada dos por tres por ello, y por mis frenos, y por mi gordo trasero, y generalmente me molestaba por todo.

— Bella, abre la puerta por favor —la voz de Edward sonaba aburrida, dejé el infantilismo de lado y le abrí la puerta de mi habitación para darle frente de una vez por todas— ¿Me dirás que es lo que te sucede? —se metió dentro de mi habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí para apoyarse en esta. Su ceño estaba fruncido con molestia.

— No es nada —murmuré, afianzando el agarre de la toalla en mi cuerpo. Edward me recorrió de arriba abajo lentamente con su candente mirada, y luego se detuvo nuevamente en mi rostro para murmurar con una ronca voz:

— Isabella…

— Estaba recordando mi primer beso —alzó ambas de sus cejas con asombro ante mi confesión— mi "cuasi" primer beso, ¿lo recuerdas, Edward? —le pregunté tímidamente.

— Lo recuerdo, Ishabella —su sonrisa torcida apareció, al igual que los cosquilleos en mí.

— ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado y que podría contar contigo para lo que fuera? —Edward asintió confundido— Hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí, Ed.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Su pregunta salió en un murmullo apenas audible, así fue como supe que era el momento de concretar lo de follamigos, necesitaba a Edward, necesitaba sacármelo de la cabeza, tal vez tan solo era la frustración de no haber concretado nunca lo que una vez empezamos, tal vez me estaba sintiendo así por la simple curiosidad de querer saber cómo sería estar con Edward de esa manera.

Así que era la hora de averiguarlo.

— Quiero que me hagas el amor, Edward.

Y dejé caer la toalla de mi cuerpo, quedando expuesta ante él.

Edward nuevamente me recorrió con la mirada, aún seguía en la misma postura, apoyado contra la puerta de mi habitación con sus brazos cruzados sobre su fuerte pecho, si no fuera porque sus verdes ojos se oscurecieron podría incluso decir que al muy cabrón le valía verga que yo estuviera ofreciéndome desnuda en bandeja a él.

Él solo se dignaba a observarme y yo ya estaba sintiendo el rubor cubrir mi cuerpo ante la vergüenza de estar parada aquí como una idiota que no puede vivir sin sexo. ¡Pero vamos!, ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses, tenía el perdón de mi amigo yisus por hacer esto.

— ¿Sabes? Es bastante humillante estar en mi lugar, solo por si te lo preguntas.

— Yo no te pedí que te desnudaras —comentó desinteresado. El color subió completamente a mi rostro y cuerpo entero, con más vergüenza que nunca estaba decidida a darme vuelta y salir corriendo al baño.

— Uh, bien, lo siento, yo… —me enredé con mis propias palabras mientras trataba de cubrir mi cuerpo, di media vuelta dándole la espalda a Edward. Tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar y de golpearlo hasta dejarlo desfigurado.

— A la mierda…

Esa frase para nada caballerosa fue la última que escuché antes de encontrarme encerrada en sus brazos. Me quedé de pie, quieta, mientras Edward me abrazaba por atrás y su cálido aliento golpeaba tenuemente contra el lóbulo de mi oreja. Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron ante esa nimia acción y tragué saliva, esperando lo que venía a continuación.

— Eres exasperante —murmuró cerca de mi oído, luego agarró mi lóbulo entre sus labios y solté un pequeño siseo.

_Mamma mía._

— S-Siempre me dices l-lo mismo.

— Shh, no hables Bella —me tomó por los hombros y me giró lentamente para que quedara frente a frente ante él— Te haré el amor como nadie te lo ha hecho antes, pequeña, así que solo siente y no hables —y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos con rapidez.

Él debe haber sacado esa puta frase de alguno de esos libros que lee.

O tal vez es su repertorio.

Sea como sea, la puta frase funciona de las mil maravillas.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y atraje sus labios más cerca de los míos. Este Edward no era el mismo Edward de ocho años atrás que me había besado bajo el árbol, este Edward tenía incluso más maestría que el de antaño, era un poco más salvaje, pero utilizaba la pizca de dulzura necesaria cada vez que se alejaba de mi para hacer que el aire volviera a nuestros pulmones, lo notaba por la tierna forma en que besaba lentamente mis mejillas, mis parpados, la punta de mi nariz y luego volvía a hacer que nuestras lenguas danzaran al unísono.

Mientras nos besábamos avanzábamos por mi cuarto, mis piernas finalmente dieron con el pie de la cama y Edward no esperó ni un segundo para hacer que me estirara sobre esta. Era realmente erótico verlo de pie frente a mi completamente vestido, con su cabello incluso más alborotado de costumbre y esa sonrisa rompe bragas de los mil demonios.

¿Por qué se estaba demorando tanto?

Mi amiga palpitaba por culpa de la espera.

¡Ella también necesitaba atención!

Edward soltó una pequeña risita cuando restregué mis muslos para apaciguar la calentura que sentía, y se despojó de su playera blanca rápidamente. Ah, me encantaban los chicos con torsos marcados, no en exageración como los fisicoculturistas que se encontraban en el gimnasio, simplemente con lo suyo ahí, bien puesto, como por ejemplo mis amigos los oblicuos.

Mis más queridos amigos.

Edward tenía unos oblicuos de infarto, marcados, para pasar la lengua por ellos una y otra vez.

— Pareciera que saltarás a mi yugular en cualquier momento, pequeña —volví mi mirada a su rostro, a la vez que terminaba de sacar sus pantalones para quedar en unos apretados bóxer de color gris— todo su tiempo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo Ishabella.

Se arrastró por sobre mi cuerpo, dejando pequeños besos en mis muslos, caderas, ombligo y pechos. Y fue ahí donde se quedó, para juguetear con mis lolas. Solté un pequeño gemido cuando su lengua hizo contacto con mis pezones, ¿desde cuándo estaba tan sensible? A Mike le costaba un jodido mundo ponerme cachonda y a Edward tan solo le bastaban unos cuantos besos para tenerme estilando como las cataratas del Niagara.

Se entretuvo jugando con mis limones por un buen tiempo, también estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario de los suyos sobre mis pequeños pechos pero la mirada que le di fue suficiente para que desistiera. ¿Para qué arruinar el momento con una de sus tan dulces bromas? Que se joda, es mi momento de disfrutar.

— No iba a decir nada malo, sabes —me dijo, rozando su nariz con la mía. Ed aún tenía su bóxer puesto, mi sexo estaba completamente expuesto y se rozaba de manera deliciosa con la protuberancia que tenía en su ropa interior.

— Claro, lo que digas —cerré mis ojos y moví mis caderas para crear fricción entre nuestros cuerpos— Joder, como extrañaba sentir esto.

— ¿Qué hay del señor Bunny? —me preguntó sonriendo mientras mordía mi cuello con suavidad.

— Uh, Bunny y yo hemos terminado —volví a alzar mis caderas ganándome un gemido de su parte— Ahora, Cullen, haz tu parte.

— Quería ir lento contigo.

— Si, bueno, chofi, yo y la espada láser no pensamos lo mismo —Edward escondió su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello y rió abiertamente— Edward, enserio, chofi necesita a la espada láser.

— ¿Por qué mierda le pones nombre a todo? —me encogí de hombros y Edward volvió a reír— Bueno, pequeña, _chofi_ tendrá que esperar.

— Chofi te odia.

— Estoy seguro de que me amará —me guiñó un ojo y luego sus manos hicieron magia.

Santa madre de Dios.

Benditos fueron los Cullen y su genética de buenos folladores.

Bendito seas Edward padre y bendita seas Lizzie, por haberle dado largos y mágicos dedos a su hijo.

¡Y bendito seas Edward por ser tan jodidamente bueno en la previa!

Mike, aprende del maestro. ¿Cuándo en los cuatro años que estuvimos me hizo tener un orgasmo tan hilarante solo utilizando sus dedos?, ¡ni siquiera su lengua servía! Oh, la de Edward debe hacer magia al cubo. Uh, estaba en el séptimo cielo y Edward tenía toda la razón, chofi lo amaba completamente, sus dedos hacían maravillas en mí una y otra vez, tocaba los puntos exactos, era como si conociera mi cuerpo al revés y al derecho. Estaba tan ensimismada en las sensaciones que me hizo sentir al llevarme al cielo con sus manos que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando había quitado su ropa interior. Bueno, sip, Edward estaba bien ahí abajo, realmente. Una socarrona sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando me quedé mirando su miembro más tiempo de lo estimado.

No es como si le fuera a hacer un altar, tampoco.

Pero en mi mente hacía el baile de la victoria porque me aseguraba una noche de orgasmos sin parar, por seguro.

— Uh, espera —Edward estaba acomodado entre mis piernas, su cohete estaba justo en la entrada, tan solo esperaba la orden para despegar— Uh, E-Edward, v-verás… S-soy virgen… —hice la cara más inocente que pude y volví a ganarme una de sus risas.

— Cierra la jodida boca, Swan —dijo—. No, espera, mejor te la cerraré yo —y se apoderó de mis labios una vez más.

No pude evitar sonreír contra sus labios, los cuales también estaban alzados en una sonrisa.

Esto era lo mejor, y mientras lo sentía adentrarse en mí, pensaba en que estábamos actuando con tanta normalidad como siempre. Como éramos. Edward y Bella, los amigos. No había incomodidad ni dudas, no había nada, simplemente éramos nosotros mismos dándonos placer mutuamente. Y me gustaba esta sensación de paz que sentía, era gratificante, completamente gratificante.

Cuando estuvo por completo dentro de mi solté un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado!

Edward comenzó un suave vaivén con sus caderas el cual pude seguir rápidamente, separó sus labios de los míos y junto nuestras frentes, sus ojos no dejaron los míos en ningún momento. Sus embestidas aumentaron y pequeños jadeos abandonaban nuestros labios, el sudor se apoderaba de nuestros cuerpos y yo estaba extasiada de felicidad. Era Edward, simplemente era por él y sus tratos, como me miraba directamente a los ojos ahora mientras se aferraba a mi sudoroso cuerpo y sus caderas golpeaban con fuerza contra las mías. Dejé un beso en su barbilla y enrollé mis piernas entorno a su cintura, para acercarnos aún más si era posible.

— Afírmate, Ishabella —alcé una de mis cejas y sonreí, luego afiancé mi agarre a sus hombros y cintura.

Y ahí fue cuando Edward se puso brutal.

Hijo de puta.

Una de sus manos reposaba sobre el colchón a un costado de mi rostro y con la otra agarró el cabecero de mi adorada cama. La rapidez de sus embistes era salvaje, pero joder, tocaba justo ahí, en ese punto de mierda que me hacía rodar los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco. La cama sonaba cuando golpeaba suavemente contra la pared, y Edward debía de hacer mucho ejercicio para mover las caderas a esa velocidad sin parar.

No es que me quejara.

Si paraba le cortaba las bolas.

Mañana tendría que andar en silla de ruedas por culpa de este cabrón.

— _Joder_… Edward… Juro que… Te patearé… En las… —a la mierda, no podía hablar más. Me aferré a sus hombros y escondí mi rostro en su cuello, mi respiración estaba completamente errática y el simplemente no paraba.

¡No paraba!

¡Iba a morir teniendo sexo!

— ¿Dónde me patearás? —me preguntó con dificultad, su voz tensa y más ronca de lo normal.

Negué con mi cabeza, estaba cerca de la culminación, solo un poco más y volvería a tocar el cielo. Edward soltó el cabecero y con la mano libre alzó una de mis piernas y la puso sobre su hombro, cuando volvió a embestir en mí como una bestia salvaje me fui a la mismísima mierda.

Literalmente.

Lo perdí.

— ¡Jodido Cullen! —chillé, sintiendo mis paredes internas abrazar al invasor que me había llevado a las estrellas.

Luego de un rato de seguir abusando de mi pobre cuerpo sin energía Edward logró llegar al clímax, su cuerpo lacio y sudoroso estaba sobre el mío como un vil saco de papa, algo que me dificultaba el poder regresar a respirar como la gente normal. Acaricié su húmedo cabello y sonreí como una boba. ¿Quién quería respirar cuando tenía esto? Finalmente lo habíamos hecho, ¡já!, él no tenía fe en mi sobre esto y aquí estábamos, los dos sobre la cama.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno follando?

— La práctica hace al maestro —contestó engreído, se ganó un golpe en el hombro de mi parte— Uh, créeme, me faltaron mostrar algunos dotes —me guiñó un ojo haciéndome reír.

— Los dotes del ogro, vaya Dios —acaricié su cabello y luego bajé a su mejilla. Edward apoyó su rostro en mi mano y estuvimos así por un momento, simplemente observándonos.

Una tenue sonrisa se posó en mis labios.

Había visto el aspecto de Edward post sexo con anterioridad, cuando traía a esas fulanas a casa para divertirse un rato, nunca me pareció del todo atractivo hasta ahora, hasta que yo fui la que dejó su cabello enmarañado, sus labios rojos e hinchados y sus ojos brillantes por la satisfacción que sentía. Recordé lo que pensé aquella vez que Edward me besó cuando tenía dieciséis años, cuando el sol golpeaba contra su persona haciéndome ver un Edward totalmente distinto.

_Hermoso. _

Edward se veía igual que en ese entonces, completamente hermoso.

La sonrisa vaciló en mi rostro por una fracción de segundo, le di una palmadita en la mejilla a Ed y alejé mi mano de su rostro. Tenía que dejar de pensar en estupideces, dejar de pensar en el pasado y compararlo con el ahora, dejar de pensar en las palabras de Edward, dejar de pensar en lo feliz y plena que me sentía luego de haber estado juntos, tan solo tenía que disfrutar el ahora.

¡Carpe Diem, Isabella!

— Cuando mañana camines como si hubieras ido a montar un caballo, me reiré de ti.

— Tengo toda la noche para dormir en calma y recuperarme de tu brutalidad, Ed —Edward levantó su rostro y alzó una de sus cejas. Fruncí el ceño ante su expresión.

— ¿Y quién coño dijo que te dejaría dormir? —besó mis labios y mordió mi labio inferior sensualmente.

Iba a llorar de felicidad.

Chofi ya estaba llorando, de hecho.

¡Nunca había tenido más de un round!

¡Mike, tu simplemente jodiste mi vida!

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes**

¡Finalmente! muchas esperaban que estos dos concretaran algo, no me pidan mas lemmon de lo que les puedo dar aquí porque no es lo mío, amo leerlos pero odio escribirlos, sinceramente, no puedo escribir la palabra "clítoris" sin soltar una estúpida risita XDDDD Espero les guste el capítulo, no crean que todo será de rosa de un momento a otro. Tenemos a Bella, una soñadora empedernida que tiene su prototipo de hombre bien definido, ¿enserio creen que aceptara tan fácil que siente maripositas por Edward?, y tenemos al ogro, que aunque él sabe que Isabella is the chosen one, tampoco se quedará tirada ahí como si nada esperando que ella se de cuenta de eso, el chico necesita acción, es hombre, ¿qué esperaban? usa más la cabeza de abajo que la racional.

_Como siempre mis niñas, ¡Muuuuuuuchas gracias por su paciencia, reviews, alerts y favoritos!_  
_Son las mejores, que no se les olvide ;)_

Lamb.


	13. La hermanastra malvada

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cada príncipe con su color.**

**Summary:** "Con el paso del tiempo el príncipe azul original ha sufrido algunos pequeños cambios; mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: ¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda." Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque es la que revisa y corrige las cosas que a esta floja y despistada se le pasan :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 12:** La hermanastra malvada.

* * *

_El sombrero guatemalteco: Posición sexual favorita del Ogro. Simplemente no hay que dejarse llevar por las bonitas palabras y la manera en que trenza tu cabello como manía, porque al terminar estarás tan abierta como si hubiera participado en el Derby. No intenten buscar en Google, no tendrá ningún resultado, es un secreto entre el ogro y la princesa que dejó que se metiera bajo su vestido con mucho gusto. _

.

.

.

Abrí uno de mis ojos cuando un molesto rayo de sol dio de lleno en mi rostro.

Joder.

Me dolían hasta las pestañas.

Parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrar la vista y suspiré, sintiendo un molesto peso en mi pecho que me dificultaba la respiración. Me removí tratando de quitarlo pero fue incluso peor, Edward decidió que era momento de dar media vuelta, y al hacerlo, posó su gran manota sobre mi cara y el muy bruto siguió durmiendo. Esa puta mano que había hecho maravillas en mí la noche anterior, ahora me estorbaba como los mil demonios.

— Edward, despierta —quité su mano de mi rostro y lo moví del hombro. Soltó un gruñido y se cubrió la cabeza con la colcha— ¡Edward, despierta! —destapé su rostro y volví a moverlo— Hombre, llegaremos tarde al trabajo, abre tus ojos —ni siquiera se movió.

Era hora de utilizar el ataque secreto.

Di media vuelta, pegando mis pechos a su espalda y… Uh, bueno, cubrí su nariz y su boca con ambas de mis manos. Esperé por un momento, y luego Ed comenzó a removerse como un pececillo fuera del agua, sus manos trataban de sacar las mías de su rostro y yo me destornillaba de la risa.

Era tan idiota.

— ¡Hija de…

— ¡Hey, con Reneé no! —chillé, golpeando su espalda.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir en paz, Swan?, ¿qué te he hecho para merecer esto?, ¿qué hora es?

— Son las siete.

— Me estas jodiendo —Edward se volteó para quedar frente a mí— Dime que me estás jodiendo, Bella. Tú simplemente no puedes despertarme a esta hora, ¿por qué eres tan molesta?

— Deberías agradecérmelo, idiota, ¡llegarás tarde al trabajo!

— ¡Soy el puto jefe, puedo llegar a la hora que sea! —gruñó. Inflé mis mejillas con un poco de envidia porque él tenía toda la maldita razón. Luego, su ceño fruncido desapareció y dio paso a una cabrona sonrisa— ¿O es que quieres tomar una ducha conmigo, Bells?

— Ni siquiera había pensado en eso —uh, no era mala idea. Tal vez lo haya pensado solo un poquito_, pequeño_. Mis mejillas se tornaron rosa y me volteé rápidamente para darle la espalda. Edward rió tras de mí y me rodeó con sus brazos— ¡No había pensado en eso!

— No tiene nada de malo, pequeña. Ya sabes, no me opondría —dejó un beso en mi nuca— Estoy más que dispuesto a ahorrar agua para salvar al jodido planeta.

— Edward, dije no.

— Mujeres, siempre hay que hacerlo cuando ellas quieren, y claro, lo dejan a uno con las bolas azules luego de que te tientan con sus malditos cuerpos y sus putas palabras. Mujeres… —soltó un resoplido— Nunca lograré entenderlas, es más, ni siquiera haré el intento.

— Yo no te estoy tentando, genio, eres tú el que propuso una ducha.

— ¿Qué no me estás tentando?, claro, por supuesto, por eso estás aún desnuda en la misma cama que yo.

— ¡Es mi cama!, tu deberías haberte escabullido de la pieza en la madrugada, no yo. Así funciona la cosa, ¿cuándo el dueño del departamento ha dejado su hogar después de follarse a tal fulana? Eres un idiota.

— ¿Así que solo me usaste por una noche? —preguntó, con fingido dolor— Me acabas de matar con tus palabras.

— Sí, bueno, tú estás muerto pero alguien allá abajo está más vivo que nunca, ¿podrías decirle que no se meta con mi trasero? Esa es área prohibida —Edward volvió a reír por mis palabras. ¿Él se quejaba de las mujeres?, ¿y qué hay de ellos? Bah, era un completo descarado— Ahora, campeón, si me permites, los mortales debemos trabajar.

— ¿Por qué despiertas con este jodido humor de perros? No me quejo si sonríes un poco, que va, mi ego se fue a la mierda gracias a ti, ¿tan malo fue el polvo de anoche?

He ahí el problema.

No fue malo.

Fue el mejor sexo que había tenido en mi puta vida.

Pero eso no se lo diría, no alimentemos más su ego, por favor.

A solo saber la posición del misionero, Edward me mostró un sinfín de juegos en los cuales ni siquiera era necesario completar el acto en sí, el idiota era creativo, sumamente creativo. Y no estaba de mal humor, tal vez un poco, bueno, joder, me dolía el cuerpo y no estaba segura de sí podría caminar como Dios manda, si tan solo él no hubiera sido tan brutalmente salvaje…

— Oh, mira lo que encontré aquí, pequeña —tocó una parte de mi cuello con su dedo índice— Santa mierda, Bella, voltéate —con el ceño fruncido le hice caso y nuevamente quedamos cara a cara. Edward abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al principio y luego una socarrona sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios— Creo que necesitarás un pañuelo… Uno grande.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? —chillé histérica, poniéndome de pie abruptamente de la cama, ignorando por completo mi desnudez y los dolores musculares, corrí como posesa hacia el cuarto de baño para mirarme al espejo. Oh Dios mío— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen, de esta no te salvas!

¡Estaba llena de chupetones!

Mi cuello parecía tener varicela. Me observé con el ceño fruncido al espejo, pasando mi dedo por cada una de las marcas que Ed había dejado en mi cuello, uh, arriba de mi pecho derecho y en mi clavícula. Genial, simplemente genial, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta de esto? No respondan a esa estúpida pregunta, sé que la calentura del momento tuvo toda la culpa.

— Diría lo siento, pero en realidad no, no lo hago —Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, la sonrisa aún estaba en su rostro—. Relájate, ¿sí? Joder, nunca había conocida una chica que despertara tan… Así, como tú, después de una gran noche de sexo —caminó hacia mí y apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros. Se reflejaba en el espejo y ahí pude percatarme de algo que no había visto con anterioridad.

— Uh, bueno… Estamos a mano, entonces —alzó una de sus cejas con curiosidad— Creo que no soy la única que tiene marcas en el cuello —Edward se observó al espejo y abrió sus ojos de par en par. Era mi turno de sonreír con socarronería.

— Me rasguñaste —murmuró incrédulo, tocando las marcas que estaban en su cuello— No acepto un no como respuesta, nos tomaremos esa puta ducha juntos —caminó hacia la ducha para regular el agua y luego volvió a abrazarme por la espalda— No sabes cómo me pone lo que has hecho, pequeña —y mordió mi cuello sutilmente.

En realidad, si sabía cómo lo ponía eso, su amigo estaba metiéndose con mi trasero nuevamente.

…

— ¿Estás bien?

Levanté la vista y me encontré con Alec, suspiré y me afirmé del respaldo de la silla de mi lugar de trabajo para poder tomar asiento. Tenía las putas piernas arqueadas, parecía un alicate o algo parecido, y me costaba un completo mundo poder sentarme. Alcé mis cejas y me preparé para la odisea, conté mentalmente mientras que con una lentitud de los mil demonios trataba de tomar asiento.

Lo gracioso fue que, al mirar a mi querido amigo, él estaba en las mismas que yo.

— ¿Sam y Paul?

— ¿Edward? —alzó una de sus depiladas cejas en mi dirección. Ambos suspiramos al unísono cuando finalmente dejamos caer nuestros traseros sobre las sillas— Me alegra no ser el único con el culo destrozado.

— Lo eres, nadie se mete en esa área de mi anatomía —rodó sus ojos y sonrió ante mis palabras— Sam y Paul, eres un puto goloso Alec —reí recordando a los morenazos—. Campeón.

— Gracias, gracias —comenzó a hacer seña a los Miss Mundos— Mi sueño es la paz mundial, muchas gracias.

— Idiota.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que te impulsó finalmente a follarte al caliente de Edward?

— Se me estaban formando telarañas allá abajo, hombre —Alec rió ante mis palabras—. Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado, Edward es… Es un hijo de puta, de eso no hay duda. Cabrón, caliente, lo odio y amo a la vez, ¿es posible?

— ¿Tantas emociones en una sola noche? —mi gay amigo alzó una de sus cejas escépticamente en mi dirección— Ten cuidado con eso Bells, no querrás salir lastimada de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué al mundo le ha dado con que terminaré sintiendo algo por Edward?

— Si es que no lo sientes ya… —se giró como si nada y acomodó los auriculares sobre sus oídos.

— ¡Es Edward!, ¿hola?, ¿el mismo Edward que conozco desde la secundaria?, ¿el Edward al que le estaban haciendo una mamada en el cuarto de aseo? —rodé mis ojos— Eso solo pasa en las películas.

— Lo que digas, nena —le restó importancia al asunto meneando su mano de arriba hacia abajo. No quise apuntar a la pulcra manicura que las cubría— Ahora, acomoda ese trasero tuyo y vuelve al trabajo.

— ¡Señor, sí señor!

Volviendo a la rutina, me mentalicé para contestar los llamados. Toda la tarde junto a Alec contestando a personas, entregando direcciones, recibiendo insultos de paso, también recibí una proposición indecorosa, casi tan parecida como la que yo le hice a Edward… Dios santo, ¿se habrá sentido así de ultrajado cuando le ofrecí que me prestara su cuerpo? Debería pedirle disculpa una vez llegue a casa, mi pobre Ogro, también tiene dignidad aunque ustedes no lo crean.

Lo traté como una mina de alquiler.

A veces lo merece.

A las cinco de la tarde finalmente terminaba nuestro turno, dejamos los auriculares de lado y nos quedamos sentados por un momento, observándonos sin decir nada. Alec debe estar sufriendo más que yo, en realidad, ocho horas sentado luego de una noche de sexo salvaje con los aborígenes de Sam y Paul. Lo compadezco completamente, tal vez y necesitaba una de esas cremas para el trasero de los bebés cuando estaban irritados.

— Estoy esperando que te pongas de pie.

— Que te jodan, Alec. Deja que me tome mi tiempo —suspiré y me puse de pie rápidamente, olvidando el dolor muscular que me acongojaba— ¡Toma esa!, ya estoy volviendo a la normalidad.

— Follar hace mal —comentó, poniéndose de pie lentamente—, me siento… Roto.

— Eso te pasa por no turnar, no, tenían que ser los dos de una —Alec se enganchó a mi brazo y colgó su bolso en su hombro contrario— ¿Quieres que compremos Hipoglós **(1)**?, puedo aplicar la crema en tu culo de bebé si quieres.

— Eres la mejor amiga que pueda existir —dejó un sonoro beso sobre mi mejilla—, pero no necesito de eso. Aunque, no me quejaría si me invitas a pasar la noche en tu casa, como en los viejos tiempos —movió sus cejas sugestivamente y una enorme sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

— ¡Fiesta de pijamas!, le enviaré un mensaje a Rose para que se nos una.

— Y a Alice.

— ¿Alice? —alcé una de mis cejas mientras texteaba a Rosalie— ¿Desde cuándo te juntas con Alice?

— Desde que descubrí que vamos al mismo club nocturno donde me presentó uno de sus amigos que… —negó con su cabeza— Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso. Aunque no cambio a los gemelos, nope, ni loco.

— Alice será entonces, ¿tienes su número?

Mientras Alec me dictaba el número de Alice para enviarle el mensaje, sentí un poco de culpabilidad. Pobre Jasper, estaba aún tan sensible con el tema de Alice, y para variar, yo la invitaría a mi querido departamento donde existía una gran probabilidad de que se encontrara con el rubio. Pero bueno, así es la vida, y mi querido príncipe blanco tendrá que ponerse los pantalones y hacer como si nada, la vida sigue, más si te has acostado con una lesbiana y tienes miedo de recordarlo.

Jasper era una cosita sensible.

Pobre.

…

Al salir del trabajo y comunicarnos con las chicas, con Alec partimos directo a un súper para comprar algunas cosas para picar, papas, galletas, lo que fuera. Rose dijo que se encargaría de la diversión y Alice la ayudaría en eso, creo que Alice también cayó en redondo por las tetas de Rosie, Emmett se pondrá celoso cuando se entere, no cabe duda de ello.

Me imagino la escena.

Emmet reclamándole a Rose sobre sus pechos y Rose puteandole como camionera levantando su dedo medio.

Hermoso.

Edward no estaba en casa, todo estaba en silencio así que sin más los hice entrar una vez estuvimos todos juntos en la puerta del departamento, les dije que fueran a mi pieza para empezar con la noche de chicas, mientras tanto me iba al baño a llamar al idiota para ver donde andaba y avisarle sobre mis planes nocturnos con el grupito.

— ¿Dónde andas?

— _Estoy jodidamente bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte._

— Edward… —rodé mis ojos— Tan solo responde, ¿sí?

— _Eh, estoy ocupado ahora, pequeña. Creo… Creo que llegaré en unas horas más, ¿estás en casa?_

— Estoy en casa, Rose, Alec y Brandon están aquí también —fruncí el ceño— ¿Estás borracho?

— _¿Borracho?, ¿yo?_ —soltó una risita un tanto extraña—_ Ni de coña… ¿Noche de chicas?_

— Noche de chicas, campeón —reí cuando soltó un gemido—, te llamaba solo para avisarte, ¿sí? Estaremos en mi habitación, cualquier cosa solo golpeas, ya lo sabes.

— _Uh, lo sé, lo sé pequeña. Yo… Debo cortar ahora, nos vemos._

Y me cortó.

El muy bruto me cortó abruptamente la llamada.

Miré el teléfono celular por un largo momento, mi ceño totalmente fruncido. Eso había sido extraño, Edward nunca corta una llamada así porque así, por muy ocupado que esté. Digo, siempre termina con un "cuídate, pequeña", "te quiero, pequeña", "espero que estés esperándome desnuda en casa, pequeña". ¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? Me encogí de hombros sin prestarle atención y regresé a mi habitación.

— Bueno, veo que… —los tres estaban acomodados sobre mi cama, siendo los mejores amigos por siempre— Sip, ustedes no pierden el tiempo.

— Ven aquí, Swan. Tenemos este puesto especialmente para ti —Alec palmeó en medio de la cama donde aún quedaba un espacio libre.

Todos ellos estaban en sus pijamas, era una imagen digna de fotografiar. Alec se veía adorable en unos pantalones de pijama de un rosa chillón y la musculosa blanca, Alice utilizaba un bóxer con estampado de autos y una polera de tirantes y Rose… Rose es Rose, ella estaba en una especie de sexy babydoll. Y luego estaba yo, usaba la polera del equipo de fútbol de Edward, me la había dado cuando se había graduado de la secundaria. Estaba toda roñosa y desgastada, pero era mi regalona.

Y así empezó nuestra tarde-noche.

— Me acosté con Ricitos —Alice soltó ese comentario indiferente, echándose un manojo de papas a la boca. Rose alzó sus cejas y me dio una mirada de "¿Qué se fumó esta?" a lo que yo reí. Alec alzó sus pulgares en señal de aprobación.

— Yo también lo hubiera hecho, si esa es la cuestión. Jasper tiene esa sensualidad… Adorable, si sabes de que hablo, es como el perfecto caballero en su brillante armadura —rodé mis ojos ante las palabras de Alec.

— A ti te sirve cualquier cosa que tenga una manguera colgante entre sus piernas —me tiró una papa a la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro— Querida Alice, ¿cómo fue tu experiencia heterosexual?

— Interesante —se encogió de hombros—, sabe cómo moverse, te lo aseguro —me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Así que ahora finalmente eres una de las nuestras? —le preguntó Rose, tomando un sorbo a su vodka.

— No te creas, princesa, aún sigo sin poder despegar mis ojos de tus nenas —apuntó el escote de Rose, que era totalmente descarado. Mi rubia amiga se encogió de hombros después de soltar una gran carcajada y volvió a beber de su vaso.

— Creo que es el turno de Bellita —fruncí el ceño y bebí de mi segundo vaso—. Dinos, ¿cómo fue la experiencia con Edward? —y ahí comenzó el caos, porque Rosie me dio una mirada de la muerte que te encargo.

Ella no sabía nada.

Es mi mejor amiga, la mejor de las mejores, y yo no le había contado sobre yo y Edward igual sexo _fantabuloso_.

— Te odio, cabrón —golpeé a Alec con mi puño en su hombro— Rosie, no me odies, solo pasó antenoche, Alec trabaja conmigo —hice un puchero—. Además, no hay mucho que contar.

— ¡Eres una cualquiera!, te dije que con Ed no lo hicieras, debe tener ladillas o que se yo —Rose negó con su cabeza exageradamente—. Pero bueno, al menos ya te sacaste la curiosidad de encima, ¿no? Recuerdo cuando íbamos en secundaria y…

— ¡Rosalie Lilian Hale! —mis mejillas se tornaron de rosa.

Ella no podía hablar de ese día, de ese puto día de mi vida.

…

_— ¿Bebé, estás bien?_

_— Uh, s-si —fruncí el ceño y me abaniqué, con una de mis manos, el rostro— Yo… Si, ¿hace calor o soy yo?_

_— Hace calor, nena, pero tu pareces tener fiebre —Rose frunció el ceño y posó su mano sobre mi frente— Estás realmente roja, Bella. ¿Qué coño te pasa?_

_— N-No lo sé, Rosie —carraspeé, sin quitar mi vista del frente— No tengo ni la más puta idea… —susurré entre dientes, observando cómo Edward jugueteaba con la manguera del auto lavado._

_¿Quién había sido el genio de pensar en un auto lavado para conseguir fondos estudiantiles?_

_El centro estudiantil había propuesto un auto lavado para ayudar a financiar la fiesta de los de último año. Edward estaba en último año, y para ayudar en su causa con Rosie habíamos decidido pasarnos por el lugar en mi roñosa camioneta, la cual, sinceramente, necesitaba un lavado con urgencia._

_Lo que no me esperaba al llegar ahí era ver a Edward haciendo un show de poleras mojadas. Todo ocurría en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos. Llegamos y había una fila del terror, mediante esta avanzaba más nos acercábamos al lavado, cuando ya estuvimos a solo un auto mi corazón se paró y luego comenzó a bombear como un enfermo._

_La puta madre que lo parió._

_Edward estaba ahí en gloria y majestad, utilizaba una polera blanca que gracias al agua se pegaba sensualmente a su torso, su cabello estaba todo mojado y salvajemente desordenado, tenía pequeñas pompas de jabón sobre él, pero eso no fue suficiente para su oh-tan-majestuosa persona, por supuesto que no, era Edward, él simplemente tiró del borde de su polera y levantándola la retiro putamente lento por sobre su torso, dejando así al descubierto a los bastardos, esos que se burlaban de mí, esos malditos oblicuos que me visitaban en las noches y… Me había comenzado a dar calor, mucho calor, muchísimo calor._

_— Bells…_

_— Cre-Creo que lo mejor será que d-demos la vuelta —carraspeé nuevamente— S-Sí, es lo mejor._

_— ¡Joder, Bella, estás cachonda! —Rosalie comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente— No puedo creer que te hayas calentado con el troglodita de Cullen. ¡Bebé, te enseñé mejor!_

_— ¡Cállate Rosie! —mis mejillas se calentaron aún más, esta vez por vergüenza— No es mi culpa que el idiota se vea caliente ahí, no es mi culpa que me imagine como sería tenerlo entre mis piernas, no es mi culpa parezca una piscina en mis bragas, no es mi culpa…_

_— ¿A quién imaginas entre tus piernas, pequeña?_

_Y me congelé._

_¿Por qué tenía que haber escuchado justo esa parte?_

_Me giré como si de una película de terror se tratara, Edward estaba recargado contra la ventana de mi monovolumen, pequeñas gotas de agua escurrían de su cabello, su ceño estaba fruncido y tenía una adorable pompa de jabón sobre la punta de su nariz. Tragué saliva e hice contacto con sus ojos, sin poder decir palabra alguna, levanté mi mano con lentitud y con mi dedo índice retiré la pompa de jabón que estaba sobre su nariz._

_En un veloz movimiento Edward agarró mi mano entre las suyas y, por gracia divina o por castigo divino, a su elección, llevó mi dedo índice a su boca y le dio un pequeño mordisco, sus ojos brillaron con malicia y cuando sentí la punta de su lengua hacer contacto con mi dedo, morí. _

_Creo que ahí tuve mi primer orgasmo._

_…_

Enterré mi rostro en una de mis almohadas para alejar la vergüenza de mí, el trío se destornillaba de la risa a costas mías. Ese recuerda era tan vergonzoso, pero yo solo tenía dieciséis años, era una bebé, si no fuera por Rose y Edward seguiría siendo casta y puro, ellos fueron los que pervirtieron mi pobre mente de niña ingenua y sierva del señor.

— Los odio. No saben cuánto —le quité la botella a Rose y le di un sorbo al vodka puro, hice una mueca cuando el líquido bajó por mi garganta. Era asqueroso.

— Vamos, dulce, eso fue realmente gracioso —Alec besó mi mejilla—. Todos tenemos historias vergonzosas, ¿enserio crees que no?, en la secundaria nada fue fácil, ¿cómo crees que era para mí ir a las regaderas luego de una intensiva clase de educación física?, esperaba a que algún chico se le cayera el jabón para hacer de las mías —y movió sus cejas con sugestión, sacando una nueva ronda de carcajadas.

Nos quedamos en silencio cuando escuchamos la puerta de entrada cerrarse de golpe.

— Debe ser Edward —rodé mis ojos y me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, así que siguieron con la charla contando todas sus situaciones embarazosas en la secundaria.

Me puse de pie, dando un traspié al bajarme de la cama, para ir a saludar a Ed. Ya, confieso que estaba un poco achispada, solo un poco, nadie borraba la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro. Dejé mi habitación tarareando la macarena, me encantaba tener estos pequeños encuentros en grupo, de vez en cuando uno tenía que darse el tiempo de despegarse del trabajo y las cosas cotidianas para compartir entre amigos.

Me sentía feliz, después de un largo tiempo finalmente me sentía feliz.

— ¡Shh!, guarda silencio o nos escucharan —la inconfundible voz de Edward se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo, incluso y cuando el juraba que estaba hablando en un volumen bajo. Una risita que era imposible fuera de él se escuchó, una risita nerviosa.

¿Qué carajos?

— ¿No estamos solos?

— Uh-uh —caminé por el pasillo arrastrando mis pies para no hacer ruido—, Isabella está en casa.

— ¿Isabella? —la voz de una chica preguntó, con un tinte de reconocimiento—, ¿vives con _dientes de latas_?

— ¿Sí?

_Dientes de lata._

Hace un buen tiempo que no escuchaba aquel apodo que me había puesto una persona non-grata.

Me asomé a escondidas por la pared para darle un vistazo a la sala de estar donde se encontraban las dos personas que hablaban "despacio" para no incordiarnos. Y ahí la vi, ella, parada en mi puta sala de estar como si fuera la dueña del lugar, la diosa, la elegante, la Teresa de Calcuta **(2)**, la _prom queen_, la líder de las porristas, la más deseada por chicos y chicas, la guapa, cariñosa y amable rubia que todo el mundo amaba en la secundaria.

Ahí estaba ella, recargada contra el pecho de Edward.

La hermanastra malvada del cuento.

Tanya Swan.

* * *

**(1)** es una pomada que posee acción cicatrizante y regeneradora de tejidos.

**(2)** fue una monjita católica.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Capítulo nuevo, espero sea de su agrado. Es algo así como de relleno luego de la noche que tuvieron estos dos. Uh, y apareció Tanya. Confieso que había olvidado pro completo si había nombrado ya a Tanya o no, así que muchas gracias a las que me respondieron en Facebook, no se que haría... bueno, lo sé, tendría que leer todo de nuevo y ya saben lo floja que soy XDDD. Ok, entonces, antes que nada les diré que no saquen conclusiones apresuradas y le tengan un poco de fe al Ogro, puede ser todo lo que quieran pero tampoco tan hijo de puta, si me entienden, wajajaja.

_Como siempre mis niñas, ¡Muuuuuuuchas gracias por su paciencia, reviews, alerts y favoritos!_  
_Son las mejores, que no se les olvide ;)_

Lamb.

PD: Para las que no están enteradas, tengo un grupo en Facebook donde posteo adelantos de los fics y todo ese tipo de cosas, por si les interesa :) el link está en mi perfil si lo quieren, no se los pongo por aquí porque es un ajetreo eso de pegar links, y que fanficiton no te deja, y blablá, agregándole a eso que soy media idiota con esas cosas y de seguro hago todo mal XD


	14. La exclusividad del Ogro

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Cada príncipe con su color.**

**Summary:** "Con el paso del tiempo el príncipe azul original ha sufrido algunos pequeños cambios; mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: ¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda." Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque es la que revisa y corrige las cosas que a esta floja y despistada se le pasan :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 13:** La exclusividad del ogro.

* * *

_La hermanastra malvada: Personaje del cuento que no es bienvenido, pero que siempre está ahí, metiendo su nariz donde no debe. El antagonista de la protagonista, por supuesto, para joder más la autoestima de la plana princesa, llega la rubia tetona con pinta de guarra que deja babeando a media población masculina por donde quiera que pase, ¿por qué? Porqué los hombres solo piensan con la cabeza colgante. La hermanastra, la que es una dulce paloma frente al mundo y una total perra con la pobre Cenicienta._

.

.

.

Érase una vez, en un pueblo muy, muy lejano, donde vivía una princesa adolescente con el cuerpo de una niña de cinco años que ni su hada madrina pudo arreglar. El rey, Big C como solían llamarlo, padre de la princesa, tenía un serio problema tratando de contener sus espermatozoides dentro de su cañón, así que andaba esparciéndolos por las faldas de las plebeyas, lamentablemente, en uno de esos asaltos, el Rey olvidó usar el escudo protector, y ¡zaz! De un día a otro, la pobre princesa Isabella tuvo que convivir con su hermanastra y la bruja de su madrastra.

Tanya y Carmen _Swan_.

Porque, créanlo o no, el rey era un hombre con honor.

Tanya era la chica que todo el mundo amaba, la mayoría de esos ilusos anhelaba ser como ella, desfallecían ante sus sonrisas dulces, quedaban encandilados cuando meneaba su perfecto cabello rubio bajo los rayos del sol. Y luego estaba yo, la sombra, el patito feo, o _dientes de lata_, como mi querida hermana me había bautizado hacía un tiempo atrás en secreto.

Gracias a mi _súper mega_ buena relación con esas dos personas en cuestión que eran parte de mi familia, había dejado de visitar la que una vez fue mi casa, una que otra llamaba a Big C, pero ¿pasarme por Forks a hacerles una visita teniendo a las brujas allí? Ni de coña.

Edward tuvo el agrado de conocerla cuando Tanya y su madre pusieron sus garras en nuestro tranquilito pueblo, aunque debido a su cerebro de hombre nunca se dio cuenta de los problemas que sucedían entre ambas.

Pero esa no era una puta excusa.

¿Qué hacía el puto de Edward con ella?

¿Por qué coño la había traído a nuestro hogar?

¡Era _nuestro_!

— E… —carraspeé y me apoyé contra la puerta, ya cerrada con anterioridad, de mi habitación— Uh, E-Edward está con Tanya —murmuré incrédula, aún sin creer del todo que la hermanastra malvada había vuelto para joderme la vida.

La habitación se sumó en un incómodo silencio. Rose tenía sus rubias cejas fruncidas, tanto así que estas formaban una sola a lo muy _Helga_. Alec había cubierto su boca con una de sus manos, la cual tenía las uñas pintadas con un brillo de Rosalie, luego de soltar un tan masculino gritito ahogado. Y Alice no sabía quién mierda era Tanya, así que tenía una gran interrogante en su rostro.

— ¿Qué hace esa zorra aquí?, ¿por qué la trajo a tu casa?

— Bueno, Rosie, no tengo ni la más puta idea —suspiré, aun un tanto anonadada por la sorpresa— Tanya es mi hermanastra, Alice. Digamos que… Digamos que ella no fue muy amable conmigo en el pasado.

— ¿Estás jodiendo? —Rosalie bufó y se cruzó de brazos—, esa hija de puta le hizo la vida imposible. Claro, cuando nadie la estaba viendo, con Bella era una arpía total pero si había una persona más en la misma habitación que ellas, Bella siempre quedaba como la mala del cuento.

— Ya, tampoco yo me quedaba atrás Rose, hay que ser honestas.

— Se lo merecía, ella era la que empezaba siempre. La odio, la muy puta… —Rose se estremeció ligeramente— Nunca me arrepentiré de haberle dado su merecido, incluso y cuando el cabrón de Big C me tuvo una noche entera en el calabozo.

Sonreí recordando ese momento.

— Yo… No me importa, en realidad, pasó hace bastante tiempo y las dos nos jodíamos mutuamente, no es de mi agrado volver a verla pero… —fruncí el ceño y observé fijamente la puerta de mi habitación— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?, ¿y por qué está con Ed?

Me estiré en la cama y volví a suspirar, cerré mis ojos y mi mente comenzó a volar.

…

_— Tienes una hermana._

_Escupí la leche que me estaba tomando y lo observé con el ceño fruncido._

_— ¿Eh?_

_Papá me estaba jodiendo, de seguro. Tenía dieciséis años y nunca había tenido hermanos, ¿cómo venía con esa blasfemia ahora? Aunque, puede que estuviera hablando seriamente, porque nunca jugueteaba con su bigote excepto cuando estaba nervioso y un tanto contrariado. Joder, le habían plantado un bebé a Charlie, eso le pasa por tirar con cualquier cosa que tuviera falda._

_— Su nombre es Tanya y vendrá a vivir con nosotros._

_— ¿Me estás jodiendo?_

_— Tu vocabulario, Isabella —rodé mis ojos— Me acaban de avisar que tengo otra hija, tiene un año más que tú, ni siquiera sé quién coño es su madre —volvió a mover su bigote de manera graciosa— ¿Carla?, algo así dijo que se llamaba. Joder, ¡tengo otra hija!_

_— El vocabulario, Big C —sonreí y tomé un poco de jugo—. Eso te pasa por no poder dejarlo simplemente en tus pantalones, tienes que andar con tu arma fuera. Se puede pasarla bien sin su utilización, ¿sabes? –alcé mis cejas al aire sugestivamente—. Ya sabes, preliminares, tienes diez dedos para ese momento._

_— Silencio muchacha, estás hablando de cosas que no deberías saber._

_— Charlie, contigo aquí y el puterio allá —apunté la casita que estaba en el patio trasero de la casa—, ¿enserio esperas que aún sea inocente? Ponte una mordaza entonces, la próxima vez que traigas a una de tus amiguitas._

_Papá me observó detenidamente, sus ojos entrecerrados, creando arruguitas alrededor de estos. La fina línea de sus labios se transformó lentamente en una sonrisa de orgullo, cruzándose de brazos volvió a hablar._

_— Eres igual a tu padre —negó con su cabeza y no me quedó más remedio que reír._

_— ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi hermana?_

_— Uh, ¿ahora?_

_Y la magia de Disney se hizo presente._

_Se escuchó un auto estacionándose en el frente de nuestro hogar. Papá suspiró y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada, cuando la abrió logré divisar dos sombras de pie en el umbral. Me puse de pie, aun estando en la cocina y con la vista perfecta hacia la puerta de entrada, cuando las dos personas finalmente decidieron entrar a nuestra humilde morada. Me congelé. La mujer mayor se veía sofisticada, estaba pulcramente vestida y su cara no tenía expresión alguna, vaya, Charlie había subido de categoría en algún momento de su vida. Luego le eché un vistazo a la chica que estaba junto a ella, Tanya, rubia, hermosa y con pinta de "yo no quiebro ningún huevo"._

_Creo que con la inocentona sonrisa que le dedicó a Big C y el suave "padre" que pronunció, lo tuvo comiendo de la palma de su mano. Pero fue cuando se giró hacia mí y clavó sus putos ojos azules sobre los míos, que supe que esa hija de puta me haría la vida imposible._

_Dicho y hecho._

_…_

Abrí mis ojos cuando todo estaba oscuro.

Eché un vistazo al reloj que reposaba sobre mi buró, decía que eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, ¿cuándo me había dormido? Bueno, no era la única, los chicos estaban todos enrollados sobre mi cama, solo se veían brazos y piernas por doquier. Me removí para escapar de la celda que habían construido e ir a por un vaso de agua, mi garganta estaba completamente seca.

Ahora, pensándolo bien, creo que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme en mi habitación.

Que importa si mi garganta se sentía como el Sahara.

Bah.

— ¿Ahora no saludas, hermanita? —rodé mis ojos y moví mis labios, mofándome de ella, mientras me servía el vaso de agua con tranquilidad— Vaya, papá no estará contento de saber cómo recibiste a tu hermana en la ciudad.

— Me vale verga, Tanya —me giré y la observé fijamente. Una punzada de rabia se apoderó de mi interior y sujeté el vaso un poco más de lo necesario— Papá superará que su nena sea una descortés, es más, ya lo tiene asumido. Ahora, ¿qué haces aquí?

La infeliz estaba usando una de las camisas de Edward.

Una-de-sus-camisas.

— ¿Te gusta mi ropa? —sonrió cínicamente cuando me pilló mirando con odio mal disimulado su improvisada vestimenta, luego de eso giró sobre sí misma, luciendo la prenda— Edward dijo que lucía bien en mí.

— Edward le dice eso a todas sus chicas —rodé mis ojos, restándole importancia e ignorando el pequeño ataque de celos que quería salir a flote—, no te creas especial, corazón.

— ¿Te lo dijo a ti?

— _Hmpf_, ¿a mí? —reí fingidamente—, él y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación —no era necesario que ella supiera que habíamos follado la noche anterior y que el muy cabrón no había esperado ni veinticuatro horas para buscarse a otra—, somos amigos, como siempre lo fuimos. A diferencia de ti, yo sí puedo mantener mis piernas cerradas.

— ¿Ah sí? —Tanya rió y se acercó a mi lentamente—, eso no fue lo que él dijo.

— Sí, bueno, Ed habla un montón de mierda junta —me tomé el último sorbo del vaso y lo dejé sobre la mesa de la cocina— Que pases una buena estadía en la ciudad, Tanya, Edward será un excelente guía. Siempre puedes venir aquí cuando quieres, que va, Ed ama pasar por encima de mi cuando se trata de sus ligues.

— ¡Muchas gracias, bonita!

Caminé rápidamente hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Iba a matar a Edward, lo mataría.

…

— ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

¿Yo?

¿Esperando a alguien?

No, que va, tan solo me había parado fuera de la puerta del apartamento de Jasper, comido mis uñas con histeria por una puta hora, para matar el tiempo. Lo hacía cada vez que estaba aburrida, era cosa de cada día.

Bah.

Me giré hacia Jasper y rodé mis ojos en su dirección ¡obvio que había estado esperando a alguien!, ¡a él! , no había podido dejar de pensar en Tanya y Edward en todo lo que iba del día. Es que… No creo que sea tan cerdo asqueroso, pero puede que sí, él lo hacía todo el tiempo en la secundaria, acostarse con una y con otra. "Follar o no follar, he ahí el dilema de Edward". Si de verdad él había estado con Tanya la noche anterior, lo mandaría a freír espárragos, enserio, podía irse olvidando de nuestro… Todo, maldito.

Ugh.

— ¿Bella?

— Si te acuestas con un chico, y este chico al otro día de la fantabulosa noche llega pasada una hora decente, con la que lamentablemente es tu terrorífica hermanastra, hablando entre cuchicheos y risitas coquetas para no ser oídos… ¿Te está cagando con todas sus letras?

Jasper me observaba como si algo me fallara dentro de la cabeza.

Pero necesitaba preguntárselo a alguien.

Necesitaba tener una opinión sincera, y ¿quién mejor que Jasper?

— ¿Quieres entrar a mi apartamento, primero?, no creo que te gusta hablar de este tema en este lugar, si sabes a que me refiero —hizo una mueca con sus labios y apuntó disimuladamente a la puerta que estaba junto a la suya.

La parejita feliz, la había olvidado por completo.

Sería lo único que me faltaría en todo caso, que Michael y Jessica decidan salir justo en este momento para refregar su amor frente a mi nariz, y conseguir que me dé un coma diabético con toda la azúcar que destilaban.

— Entremos, aunque me vale lo que oiga la bruja y el sapo, enserio.

Jasper abrió la puerta de su departamento y la dejó abierta para mí, entré y caminé rápidamente hacia su salita de estar, sin esperarlo siquiera. Estaba un tanto histérica y paranoica con todo esto, pero vamos, es un golpe fuerte a tu ego que el chico con el que follaste, que resulta ser tu puto mejor amigo, al otro día se aparezca con una rubia de grandes gomas. Las rubias siempre nos joden la vida, ¿se han dado cuenta de eso?, los hombres siempre las prefieren rubias, incluso cuando hay algunas taxis camufladas por ahí.

No sabes si son realmente rubias hasta que le bajas las bragas, de seguro, si ves una araña negra por ahí es porque, amigo, ¡tenemos una impostora!

— Ahora, cuéntame lo que pasó, y por favor se más clara esta vez.

— Me acosté con Edward.

Corto y simple, él quería que fuera clara, ese era el principio de la cuestión.

— Vale, en esa parte no necesito detalles —Jasper rió dulcemente y se acomodó sobre el sofá, con ese aire de psicólogo follable que no me estaba ayudando mucho— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, princesa?

— Bueno, ayer tuvimos una noche de chicas, Rose, Alec y _Alice_ —le eché una pequeña miradita cuando nombre a Allie, él estaba imperturbable. Bueno, tenía que intentarlo—, todo estaba de maravillas, hasta que llamé a Edward para avisarle sobre mis planes.

— ¿Por qué lo llamaste para avisarle sobre tus planes?

— Eh, ¿por qué es su casa también? —Jasper asintió comprendiendo—, entonces, él estaba bastante extraño en esa llamada, me cortó el teléfono luego de unas cuantas palabras —fruncí el ceño y murmuré misteriosamente—, sin despedirse.

— ¿Te pareció extraño que no se despidiera?

— Claro, Ed siempre se despide. _Siempre_ —rasqué mi nuca y continué—. No le presté mayor importancia, luego de unas horas él llegó a casa. Y no estaba solo, estaba con Tanya —cuadré la mandíbula y continué—, Tanya Swan —Jasper alzó sus cejas con sorpresa—, es mi media hermana.

— Y asumo que ustedes no tienen una buena relación —rodé mis ojos ante sus absurda suposición—. ¿Has hablado con Edward? —negué con mi cabeza—, y… ¿No crees que deberías darle el favor de la duda?

— Es Edward —hice una mueca con mis labios—, Tanya es el prototipo de Edward, por todo lo santo. En la secundaria nunca le prestó atención por más que Tanya tratara de engatusarlo, tal vez finalmente lo consiguió. ¡Incluso a ti te gustaría Tanya!, ¡a todos les gusta Tanya!

— Estás sonando como una mujer celosa, Bella.

— ¿Celosa?, ¿de ella? —resoplé y luego reí bastante divertida— ¡Nunca!.. Bueno… Un poco… Un poco _mucho_ tal vez, es injusto que tenga tanta delantera, ¿por qué no me puede convidar un poquito? Dios es cruel, él debería ser equitativo a la hora de repartir —me crucé de brazos enfurruñada— ¡Pero estábamos hablando de Edward, no de mi envidia sana!

— Volviendo a Edward y dejando a tu envidia sana para otra sesión —Jasper sonrió con diversión—. Todo lo que piensas sobre esos dos sucedió o simplemente estas siendo paranoica y hay una explicación bastante razonable para todo esto.

— Sí, y esa razón es que Ed solo estaba buscando un buen polvo en otro lado —mordí mi labio inferior— Mike una vez me dijo que era un tanto frígida en la cama, en una de nuestras peleas, pero luego lo desmintió y le creí… ¿Y si es verdad?

Oh mierda.

¿Y si en verdad era terrible en la cama?

— Y ahora estás siendo paranoica con respecto a tu propia persona, princesa. Habla con Edward, estoy seguro de que te llevaras una sorpresa, no creo que el haya hecho eso, tal vez existe una explicación para todo.

— Seguirás insistiendo en que hable con Ed, ¿no? —Jasper asintió—, ¿desde cuando eres Freud?

— Desde que te conocí.

— Te lo agradezco, por ser mi psicólogo y príncipe blanco personal —sonreí y dejé un beso sobre su mejilla—, eres un muy buen amigo Jasper, de eso no cabe duda.

— No es nada, princesa —Jasper le dio un suave toque a la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice—, me alegras el día con tus locuras —rió suavemente cuando golpeé su hombro con mi puño.

— No quiero hablar con él —murmuré luego de un rato. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante aquella revelación—, no quiero escuchar de sus sucios labios que se acostó con esa idiota.

— ¿Estás celosa, Bella? Y sabes a que tipo de celos me refiero, así que no me salgas con uno de tus inteligentes comentarios, muñeca.

_¿Lo estaba?_

…

— Bells, Bella.

Giré sobre mi cama y me cubrí el rostro con una de mis almohadas. Con un quejido volví a dar una vuelta y me acomodé mejor. Había dormido asquerosamente mal, teniendo pesadillas con miss simpatía, joder, cuando era adolescente y Tanya llegó a arruinar mi vida, solía dormir con pestillo en la puerta, tenía la leve sensación de que cualquier día amanecería descuartizada sobre mi mullida cama.

Creo que tomar una siesta para pensar en las cosas no había sido la mejor opción.

Había soñado con Edward y Tanya, burlándose de mí en la cima de unas escaleras forradas de terciopelo rojos, vestidos formalmente, mientras yo trapeaba el piso con un vestido que me quedaba grande, que tenía pedazos de distintas telas, todo sucio y desgarbado, muy a lo Cenicienta. Tenía que dejar de ver películas de Disney, por todo lo santo, ¿no podía soñar con Jane? Tenía un leve enamoramiento con Tarzán, y Jane era mi chica Disney favorita, ella no buscó al príncipe, nope, ella busco al adorable simio troglodita.

— Pequeña, despierta, no podrás dormir en la noche si sigues así.

Oh, él no me pondría las manos encima.

— No me toques, sucio, cerdo, asqueroso —murmuré, corriendo mi hombro cuando su mano trató de moverme nuevamente. Saqué el almohadón que cubría mi rostro y lo observé fijamente. Maldito infeliz que tenía el descaro de venir a despertarme luciendo su apariencia de post-sexo.

— ¿Qué hice ahora? —me preguntó confundido, su ceño se fruncía con lentitud al ver mi actitud de reticencia hacia él. ¿Qué hizo? Nada, el nunca hacia nada, el pobre de Edward.

— Nada.

Me puse de pie y pasé de él, saliendo de mi habitación y caminando hacia la sala de estar.

Mala idea.

Muy, muy mala idea.

— ¡Bella!

— ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

Tanya hizo una mueca con sus labios pintados de _furcia_… fucsia, de un color fucsia, lo siento. Luego, sobresalió su labio inferior formando un estúpido puchero, como si me fuera a dar pena la muy… La muy… ¡Ugh!

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La voz de Edward se escuchó a mis espaldas, los ojos de Tanya se iluminaron de un segundo a otro, si estuviéramos en alguna caricatura sus ojos estarían con forma de corazón de seguro.

_Bah_, ¿todavía estaba enamorada de Ed?

— ¿Por qué está ella aquí?

— Es tu hermana, pequeña.

— _Media_ hermana, Edward —fruncí el ceño mientras ponía más énfasis al decir "media" hermana, luego me giré hacia Tanya, ignorando a Ed por completo— Te hice una pregunta, Tanya. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Edward ha sido de bastante ayuda para mí —murmuró en un suave tono de voz. Aquí comenzaba su actuación, por Dios—, el día de ayer sufrí un asalto justo cuando ponía un pie sobre la ciudad. De suerte me encontré con Edward en un bar de mala muerte por el que pasé…

— Y te trajo a casa anoche —carraspeé— sin consultarme, por supuesto. ¿Qué más?, ahora me saldrán con que no tienes donde quedarte y como Edward de un momento a otro se convirtió en un buen samaritano, ¿te quedarás aquí?

Tanya sonrió "tímidamente".

Oh no.

_Joder_, no.

— Bella, ¿qué mierda te pasa? —Edward me tomó por los hombros y me giró para quedar frente a él. Estaba tan molesta por su descaro, ¿se la llevaba a tener _lupi-lupi_ por la noche y después la traía nuevamente como si nada? Bastardo.

— Te odio, haz la mierda que quieras, préstale tu puta cama, ¡joder, duerman juntos que me vale verga!

Corrí hacia mi habitación dejándolos en la sala.

Tanya debe estar regodeándose.

Edward es un imbécil.

Y yo soy la más idiota, claro.

— ¡¿Qué hice ahora?! —Edward llegó justo tras de mí y cerró la puerta bruscamente, las ventanas resonaron debido al golpe de la madera— ¡Siempre es la misma mierda! Te enojas sin razón alguna y ¿quién paga?, ¡yo!

— Aw, ¡pobre bebito! —tallé mis ojos con mis puños simulando a un bebé llorón— ¿Me acusarás a mami Lizzie?

Edward lucía realmente molesto.

¡Qué bien, porque yo estaba aún más molesta!

— Isabella…

— ¡Y no me llames con ese tono, joder! —rodé sobre la cama y me puse de pie por el lado contrario donde se encontraba Edward— Vete con santa Tanya y déjame en paz, ya follaste con ambas hermanas Swan, ¡yay por ti campeón! Ahora vete a la mierda.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando, Swan? —cada vez lucía más y más confundido. No me iba a ganar con su actuación de chico bueno, ese papel le quedaba solo a Jasper.

— ¡Sabes de que te hablo!, _ugh_, ¡no sabes cuánto te odio!

— Detesto que me digas eso —estaba hablando con bastante seriedad cabe decir, sus ojos estaban de un verde oscuro y juro por Dios que vi un músculo de su mandíbula saltar—, odio cuando lo dices con tanta convicción.

— ¡Porque es cierto!, ¡por algo lo digo, _duh_! —alcé mis brazos al aire exasperada.

— ¡Deja de mentir! —gritó embravecido.

— Debería haberlo sabido, ¿sabes? Soy tan idiota, no sé por qué te dije que fuera follamigos, algo debe haber fallado en mí en ese momento. Debería haber tomado la propuesta de Rose de prestarme a Emmett, hubiera sido todo más fácil —Edward alzó sus cejas, para nada divertido—. Pero no, yo pensé que no serías tan cabrón… Digo, ya, tal vez soy frígida, pero… ¿Con _Tanya_?, ¿enserio?

— ¿Terminaste de hablar? —asentí cruzada de brazos— Bien, me encontré con Tanya en el bar mientras tomaba unas cervezas con Emmett, la pobre chica estaba tratando de conseguir un teléfono para llamar porque unos cabrones la habían asaltado llevándose todo, acababa de llegar a la ciudad…

— ¡Oh, y tú el caballero de la brillante armadura, el príncipe encantador, el príncipe en su corcel blanco, saliste a su rescate! —sí claro, y yo soy Scarlett Johansson.

— ¡Se me hizo familiar y luego recordé que era tu puta hermanastra, me pareció correcto ayudarla! —se jaló el cabello y resopló— Emmett la invitó a tomarse unos tragos con nosotros, se achispó, no tenía donde quedarse así que la invité aquí…

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan caballero, Cullen? —sonreí cínicamente— ¿Es este acaso un nuevo método para engatusarlas?, ¿estás perdiendo tu _skill_ o algo parecido? Me extraña de ti.

— Estás siendo odiosa, Swan, completamente odiosa, tengo unas ganas enormes de hacerte callar, lo juro —frunció el ceño e hizo el ademán de rodear la cama para acercase a mí.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —le chillé, apuntándolo con mi dedo índice— no te muevas, quédate ahí, ¡no te quiero cerca!

Este creía que yo era idiota.

— En la mañana acompañé a Tanya a dejar una constancia sobre su asalto a la estación, tenía que bloquear sus tarjetas y esas mierdas, por eso no nos vimos —abrí mi boca pero Ed alzó su mano para evitar que hablara—, y sí, durmió en mi cuarto, en mi cama, ¿querías que la hiciera dormir en el suelo? Tampoco soy tan cabrón, joder.

— Las víboras están acostumbradas a arrastrarse por el suelo —murmuré enajenada.

¡Quería romper algo, la cara de Tanya por ejemplo!

— ¿Por qué siempre la has odiado tanto? —cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho, fue ahí recién cuando reparé en que estaba utilizando una musculosa gris. Hola, bíceps, no caeré ante ustedes hoy, nope… ¡no me hagan caritas! Malditos músculos— Desde que tengo memoria siempre ha sido así.

— Tú no sabes nada porque eres un idiota y solo la ves desde el cuello hacia abajo.

— Tiene buenas tetas, que quieres que haga —se encogió de hombros y me enfurecí aún más.

_Tiene buenas tetas._

Era tan… ¡Era tan hombre para sus cosas!

— Te odio.

Nos quedamos observando por un momento, verde versus café, estaba tratando de transmitirle toda mi molestia, los "te odio" que aún quedaban en mí para decirle, todas esas cosas que, de tantas que eran, me era imposible decirlas en una oración. Una pelea de miradas que, lamentablemente, él ganó, siempre perdía en esos juegos, comenzaba a llorar como una nena.

— Te besaré.

— ¿Q-Qué? —pregunté confundida, quitando la humedad de mis ojos. Su mirada se trabó en la mía y comenzó a caminar hacia mí con lentitud, tanteando el terreno, un jodido león al acecho— ¡Te dije que te quedarás ahí, Cullen!, si me tocas juro que chillaré.

— Esa es la idea, que chilles cuando te toco —sonrió de manera pedante y siguió caminando hacia mí—. Pero ahora, te besaré, y terminarás con toda esta mierda.

— No.

— Lo haré, pequeña, porque quiero y puedo hacerlo.

— Te patearé las bolas —murmuré, estando frente a frente con él— Lo haré Ed, es mejor que me creas.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes? —su nariz rozaba la mía de tan cerca que se encontraba, tragué saliva nerviosa y negué con mi cabeza— Lo haré de todos modos, ¿estás celosa? —me preguntó, su aliento golpeando suavemente contra mi rostro.

— Lávate los putos dientes —hice una mueca con mi boca, aunque estaba exagerando, el olía a Colgate. Edward rió y sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos, acarició nuestras narices por una fracción de segundos— Ella estaba usando tu jodida camisa.

— ¿Qué?

— En la madrugada, la vi, ella estaba usando tu camisa.

— ¿Todo esto va porque ella estaba usando mi camisa? —me sonrojé y entorné mis ojos, negando nuevamente. Siempre digna, había que negar todo hasta la muerte— No pensaste siquiera en que pude habérsela prestado para que no arruinara su traje… Versace o una mierda así lo llamó.

— Bueno, dijiste que lucía bien en tu camisa.

— En realidad, le dije que la única chica que se había puesto alguna mierda mía eras tú… Y Rosalie una vez que me robó un bóxer, y esto fue todo, ¿enserio crees que yo le digo a las chicas que se ven lindas?, ¿enserio? —sus ojos viajaron hacia mi pecho donde reposaba el número de la camiseta que yo aún estaba utilizando, esa que me había dado hace bastante tiempo—. Ni siquiera te lo digo a ti, no sirvo para eso —rodó sus ojos—. Te dije que no estaría con más chicas mientras tuviéramos esto.

— _Nope_, en realidad no lo dijiste, Edward.

Era verdad, él nunca lo había dicho, yo simplemente lo había dado por hecho.

— Bueno, joder, lo siento, lo digo ahora entonces —soltó un resoplido—. Eres la única chica que tiene derecho de usar mi espada láser, pequeña —sonrió—, ¿no podrías tener un poco más de fe en mí?, nunca te has dignado a decirme porque mierda existe esa rivalidad entre ustedes. Tú hermana…

— Media hermana, por favor.

— Tu media hermana —comentó con diversión— nunca se ha comportado como una perra conmigo, incluso creo que hasta me da un poco de pena. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la secundaria? Siempre que estaba cerca algo malo le pasaba, si tú eres patosa ella es… Me da un poco de miedo estar cerca de ella, capaz y se llegue a caer el techo de la nada misma.

"Siempre que estaba cerca algo malo le pasaba"

No sé si Edward es estúpido, o es un gen que pasa de hombre en hombre.

¡Claro que siempre que él estuviera cerca algo le iba a pasar a la oh-pobre-damisela-en-apuros de Tanya!, estaba colada por Edward desde que lo vio por primera vez, y se ponía como una fiera cada vez que Ed estaba conmigo, la muy descarada, ¡él era mi mejor amigo, que se buscara uno propio! Tanya siempre pensó que iba a conquistarlo con sus dotes de mosquita muerta, pero lo que no pensó fue que, uh, Edward puede que tenga un pequeño retraso, nada de qué preocuparse, pero hombre más lento que él no existe.

Aún recuerdo ese día…

…

_— ¿Quién es él?_

_Tanya apuntó hacia la entrada de nuestra casa, donde apareció Edward luciendo tan endemoniadamente apetecible como siempre. Rodé mis ojos y crucé mis brazos por sobre mi pecho. Tanya lo observaba fijamente, su boca estaba un poco abierta, era como si hubiera visto a Johnny Depp, yo estaría así si tuviera a Johnny Depp en frente… Envuelto solo en una cinta de regalo, sip._

_Solo con la cinta, obviamente._

_— Él es Edward —murmuré, caminando hacia mi amigo._

_— Hora de irnos, pequeña —aplicó su sonrisa torcida y me jaló a sus brazos, para dejar un casto beso sobre mi frente—, llegarás tarde si no nos apuramos._

_— ¿Estás usando la moto? —fruncí el ceño, dándole un vistazo a su locomoción._

_— Ajá, el viejo se llevó el cacharro y me dejó esta mierda, la odio, se caerá a pedazos en cualquier momento —Edward pateó el costado de la roñosa moto y esta hizo un extraño sonido._

_— ¿Y tú quieres que me monte en eso? —entrecerré mis ojos, dándole una sospechosa mirada al vehículo._

_— Nada te pasará conmigo, antes muerto —entornó sus ojos— Y ahora, dime quien mierda es esa voyeur que tenemos allí —me dio vuelta y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, con su dedo índice apuntó a Tanya que estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, mirándonos atentamente._

_— Es mi media hermana. Charlie se ganó el premio gordo —me encogí de hombros—, creo que no la paso._

_— ¿Te molesta? —su ceño se frunció._

_Bueno, ella no me molestaba, molestaba._

_Ella me llamaba adorablemente "dientes de lata" y como que la odiaba por eso._

_Y porque tenía tetas._

_— Nope, tampoco te lo diría, sé cuidarme sola —Edward dejó un beso sobre mi mejilla y sonrió abiertamente—. Le hace la competencia a Rosalie, ¿es que no lo notaste? Me extraña de ti, Cullen._

_— Lo noté, pero no quería hacerte sentir mal._

_— Eres un amor —le sonreí cínicamente y me giré hacia la rubia— ¡Hey, Tanya, ven aquí!_

_Y comenzó el show._

_No sé cómo lo hacía, pero ella podía sonrojarse con el simple hecho de quererlo, no era natural, como una, que lo hacía porque en realidad estaba tan avergonzada que lo único que quería era esconder la cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz. Nope, ella lo hacía, o porque quería hacerlo, o porque a final de cuentas su temperatura corporal era bastante alta. Bajó la escalera dando pequeño trompicones y pequeños miraditas "avergonzadas" hacia nosotros. Estaba bastante divertida con todo esto, si es posible._

_Estaba haciendo el papel de la damisela en apuros._

_— ¿Es enferma?_

_— ¿Eh? —me giré hacia Edward, divertida._

_— ¿Por qué camina así?, ¿tiene algún problema? —solté una enorme carcajada y negué con mi cabeza ante la confusa mirada de mi queridito amigo— Vamos, Bella, dime si le falla algo, no quiero cagarla antes de tiempo._

_— Eres un idiota._

_Tanya llegó a nosotros, luciendo toda tímida y desvalida que casi le creí todo el papel que se había inventado, si tan solo no fuera por ese casi le hubiera creído. Hombre, ella podría ganarse el Oscar fácilmente al premio de mejor actriz._

_— Ed, esta es Tanya, mi hermanita —le sonreí a la rubia con fingido entusiasmo— Tanya, él es Edward._

_— Uh, u-un gusto, E-Edward —Edward frunció el ceño e hizo una adorable mueca de frustración con sus labios, antes de estirar su mano cordialmente hacia Tanya, quien la estrechó torpemente._

_— Uh, el gusto es mío, supongo —sonrió—. Ahora que hay otra persona en casa de Bells, espero que puedas cuidar de ella, es un poco torpe y en cualquier momento se parte la cabeza —y posó su grande manota sobre mi cabeza, desordenando mi cabello._

_Desde ese momento Tanya me hizo la guerra._

_No sé por qué._

_Pero cuando le sonrió a Edward con actuada alegría y sus ojos se clavaron como dagas en mí, supe que, de algún retorcido modo, Ed tenía la culpa de que Tanya me odiara y tuviera esa mirada que me decía "cuídate, te estaré observando mientras duermes" que hacia erizar los vellos de mi piel._

_Edward siempre era el culpable de mis desgracias._

…

— Entonces… no estuviste con ella.

— No lo hice, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora cuando tuve miles de oportunidades antes? Es caliente, Tanya —fruncí el ceño— pero… Nunca me ha llamado la atención —sonrió sorprendido—, joder, ¿me estoy volviendo marica?

— Edward… ¿Estás seguro?

— Completamente, siempre sé dónde uso mi herramienta.

— ¿Ni siquiera la puntita?

Edward soltó una carcajada y me atrajo hacia él, tomando mi cintura firmemente entre sus manos.

— Solo tú tienes ese derecho ahora —acercó sus labios a los míos—, y déjame decirte que de frígida no tienes nada —nuestros labios se rozaban tenuemente— Y, joder, luces bastante linda en mi polera —estaba a punto de besarme cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió con un estrepitoso golpe.

— ¿Qué les parece si hago lasaña? —chilló demasiado alegre Tanya, vistiendo uno de esos delantales de cocinar que usaban las mamás en los ochentas o en esos falsos comerciales que pasaban por televisión de la familia perfecta.

Edward rascó su nuca con incomodidad y se encogió de hombros.

— Ella no quemará la cocina, ¿cierto? —susurró bajito con preocupación, solo para que yo oyera. Rodé mis ojos entretenida ante sus inseguridades— Eh, vale, Tanya, haz lo que quieras.

— ¿Te gusta la lasaña? —le preguntó con ojos de enamorada.

— Uh, ¿sí? —tosí tratando de ocultar mi risa, nunca había visto a Edward así de incómodo por una chica.

— Lasaña será, entonces —y antes de irse sus ojos se posaron sobre mí.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

Joder, nuevamente tendría que dormir con el pestillo en la puerta de mi habitación.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Aquí les traigo el capitulo (lo tenia desde la mañana pero, uh, estoy enferma y eso me ha hecho estar un poco más lenta de lo normal y había olvidado subirlo), ya ven, Edward no es tan cabrón y a parte, le tiene miedo a Tanya, es su única excepción a la regla en cuanto a mujeres XDDD Y ustedes ya me lo querían linchar a mi pobre Ogro, les dije que le tuvieran fe (?) Bien, no se entusiasmen mucho con estos dos aún, tengo unas pequeñas sorpresitas bajo la manga. Por cierto, tengo que dejar algo claro, Edward, uh, como lo digo... Sí, le gusta Bella, pero el nunca a pensado en_ Bedward_, ¿entienden? o sea, nunca se ha proyectado como algo más qué con ella ni con nadie a pesar de lo que siente, no sirve para eso, lo sabe, y aunque le gusta, no se arriesga. Ahí hay algunas cosillas de él que habrá que ir descubriendo mediante la historia, y Bella... bueno, chica confusa, enamoradiza y cambiante, tan solo tengan paciencia, interacción entre ellos habrá, pero eso no quiere decir que de un capitulo a otro van a ser felices por siempre, nah, Bella merece disfrutar de algunas príncipes más.

Bueno, espero haberme explicado bien, la mayoría de las veces ni yo me entiendo XD si alguien no entiende tan solo déjenmelo saber, no tengo problemas en responderles por pm o lo que sea que se le ocurra a FF ahora para los reply, jajajaja.

¡Espero les guste el capítulo! y muchas gracias por todo, hermosas :3

Lamb.


End file.
